Um olhar inocente
by Lady Frozen Apple
Summary: Carlisle e Esme decidem adotar a pequena Bella após um incêndio que a deixa órfã. O que não se podia imaginar é que Edward teria carinho e afeto pela criança, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Até onde Edward iria por ela?
1. Prólogo

**( A capa da fic está no meu perfil pra quem quiser ver)  
**

******Edward**

Sentia as rajadas de vento batendo em meu rosto. Emmett "brincava" com um urso pardo, o que não era novidade. Me escorei na árvore próxima a mim enquanto ouvia os gritos de vitória de meu irmão ao abater sua presa.

Eu e minha família estávamos em uma viagem de caça nos arredores de Hoquiam. Minhas irmãs, Alice e Rosalie, conversavam sobre uma ida a Tacoma, para compras. Meu irmão Jasper, não tinha nada especifico em mente. Ele estava lembrando de um livro que havia lido a dois dias atrás. Meus pais, assim como eu, observavam Emmett e o urso já morto.

- Ei!- Alice chamou a atenção de todos- Podemos aproveitar que estamos aqui e jogar um pouquinho, antes de voltar para casa.- ela disse jogando para cima e pegando novamente a bola de baseball. Com a ideia, todos pareceram se animar.

Eu realmente não me encontrava com ânimo para jogos, mas não estragaria a diversão deles por minha causa.

Com todos de acordo, seguimos para uma clareira relativamente grande. Era outono; a copa das árvores estavam alaranjadas e outras tinham apenas o esqueleto.

- Você vai ver, eu vou arrasar com você Jasper! Você vai sentir tanta vergonha deste jogo, que ficará séculos inteiros com a cabeça enfiada na terra. - Emmett provocava e ria estrondosamente.

- Veremos Emmett, veremos.-disse Jasper com um sorriso travesso.

Um pouco depois de separar e organizar os times, uma nuvem de fumaça invadiu nosso campo de visão. Era uma nuvem preta acinzentada, o que podia ser apenas uma coisa. Fogo.

Em uma rápida troca de olhares, eu e minha família corremos na direção que a nuvem de fumaça se tornava maior. Conforme corria, pude ouvir o choro de uma criança, mais especificamente um bebê, e ao ir me aproximando, o choro se intensificava.

Eu, por ser o mais rápido de nós, ganhei uma pequena vantagem, chegando antes no lugar.

Era uma simples cabana de madeira composta por apenas um andar. Uma grande parte do telhado estava em chamas, assim como a pequena varanda. A porta estava bloqueada. Dei a volta na cabana tentando encontrar outra passagem. Achei uma janela não muito grande, mas que serviria.

Assim como grande parte da fachada, seu interior também era dominado pelo fogo. Segui o choro do bebê até um pequeno quarto, desviando da estrutura que desabava sobre mim. Me aproximei de um berço branco chamuscado pelo fogo, e lá, gritando a plenos pulmões, havia um bebê.

Seus olhos eram grandes esferas castanhas, os olhos mais lindos que já havia visto. Ao me ver a criança parou de chorar (mas ainda soluçando), para me observar.

Por alguns segundos esqueci de tudo. Do fogo, de minha família, de minhas necessidades; toda a minha atenção se voltava para a criança deitada no berço.

Voltei a si após uma parte da estrutura desabar perto do berço. Sem hesitar, peguei desajeitadamente o bebê nos braços, enrolei em uma manta, e corri em direção a janela na qual havia entrado. É claro que poderia simplesmente derrubar a parede do quarto, mas corria o risco de a cabana desabar sobre nós. Eu já ouvia minha família gritando meu nome do lado de fora preocupados.

- Aqui!- gritei ao passar pela janela. Carlisle estava com o celular na mão, ligando para o corpo de bombeiros.

- Você está bem filho?- perguntou Esme em seu tom maternal.

- Sim estou.- respondi aninhando o bebê no peito. A criança continuava a me olhar com um ar curioso. Sorri para ela.

Esme acompanhou meu olhar e seus olhos se voltaram para o adorável ser em meus braços, e assim como eu, ela sorriu.

- Quem é essa?- ela perguntou ainda sorrindo.

-Eu não sei - respondi ainda olhando para o bebê- a encontrei dentro da casa.- Desviei meu olhar para casa, praticamente em cinzas.- Tive sorte de chegar a tempo.

-Havia mais alguém na casa?- Perguntou Jasper ainda preocupado.

- Aparentemente não. A criança estava sozinha.

Os pensamentos de minha irmã, Rosalie, estavam todos voltados a criança em meus braços. Ela sentia muito pelo que perdeu entrando para esta vida. Me aproximei dela e ofereci o bebê. Prontamente, seus braços formaram um ninho ( incomparavelmente melhor do que o meu).

Rosalie, Alice e Esme ficaram brincando com o bebê, e não muito tempo depois, os bombeiros chegaram. Certamente teríamos que dar uma boa explicação do porque de estarmos na floresta tão longe da cidade.

Os bombeiros começaram o serviço, e quando o fogo já parecia estar controlado, um policial veio falar conosco.

-Boa tarde.- ele nos comprimentou. O sujeito tinha estatura mediana e cabelos grisalhos. - Se importaria de nos responder algumas perguntas?- Agora se dirigindo apenas a mim.

Fiz sinal para prosseguir.

-Acho que seria melhor conversarmos em um lugar mais recluso,- seus olhos percorreram as sete pessoas- se não se importar é claro.

Fomos um pouco mais a dentro da floresta.

- Bom, como chegou até a cabana? E como encontrou a criança?- ele perguntou com um bloco de papel e caneta nas mãos.

- Minha família e eu estávamos fazendo trilha por aqui, quando vimos a fumaça, a seguimos até chegar até o local. Quando chegamos, havia um choro de criança, então eu entrei e a tirei de dentro da cabana.- Eu não estava mentindo exatamente, apenas anulando a verdade.

O homem fez algumas anotações.

-Obrigado.- ele se virou para ir embora mas eu segurei seu braço. Ele se virou e esperou que eu dissese algo.

-A criança,- disse hesitante- quero dizer sua mãe, porque não está aqui?- Ele suspirou antes de responder.

-Seu corpo foi encontrado sem vida ontem pela manhã, em um rio perto de Port Angeles. Pelas fraturas, alguém a assassinou e se livrou do corpo. E agora, quis se livrar da criança. Não sabíamos da existência dela, muito menos que Renée morava por aqui, por isso a polícia não foi atrás dela.

-Mas e o bebê? Ele tem que ficar com alguém.- Eu estranhamente estava me importando demais com um bebê humano que mal conhecia.

-Supostamente Renée não tinha parentes. Isabella será posta para adoção se nenhum parente se manifestar.- O policial coçou a cabeça.

Isabella. Este era o nome da garotinha que me encantara. O nome ecoava por minha cabeça. Mal percebi que o policial havia ido embora, estava muito abalado. Eu realmente sentia muito pela garotinha que a pouco havia salvado da morte. A voz de Alice me fez voltar a si.

- Edward! Temos que ir!

Voltei para perto da cabana chegando a tempo de ver Rosalie entregando Isabella ao policial. Olhei para aqueles olhos uma última vez. Me despedindo do olhar inocente da criança.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SAINDO O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL! POR FAVOR, EU IMPLORO, DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	2. Bella

A viagem inteira de volta a Forks foi tortuosa. Meus pensamentos estavam todos voltados a Isabella. Meus irmãos, percebendo que estava perturbado, tentaram me distrair com futilidades, como resultados de baseball. Os Mariners estavam ganhando dos Rangers. Eu poderia estar entusiasmado, se minha mete não estivesse voltada a outra coisa.

Vendo que nada adiantava, os dois acabaram desistindo. Não muito tempo depois meu pai ligou o rádio, e logo uma música lenta e calma ecoou pelo carro. A imagem dos olhos cor de chocolate, das bochechas rosadas de Isabella me veio a mente. Pressionei a ponte do nariz com os dedos, deixando minha cabeça encostar-se na janela e fechei os olhos.

Ao abrir-los, encontrei o olhar preocupado de Carlisle.

"- Você está bem Edward?"- ele perguntou mentalmente.

Afirmei com a cabeça. Provavelmente ele insistiria mais tarde, nem mesmo eu consegui me convencer. Seus olhos se voltaram para estrada, mas sua mente ainda estava questionando meu estranho comportamento.

Estávamos quase chegando. Talvez em uma, uma hora e meia, estaríamos em casa, e eu não conseguia esquece-la. Seu jeito de sorrir, a forma com que movimentava as mãos gordinhas, seus olhos hipnotizantes, tudo nela me encantava.

A possibilidade de cuidar dela já havia passado por minha mente diversas vezes, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Não sabia se teria auto-controle o suficiente, e nem estava preparado para cuidar de uma criança humana. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela. Ela merecia ter uma vida humana e ser feliz. Além do mais, não só seria perigoso para ela, como seria para nós. Os Volturi certamente encontrariam motivos para nos punir, e eu não podia comprometer a "vida" de minha família.

Já se eu fosse humano, tudo seria diferente. Eu teria me casado e teria tido filhos. Os levaria ao parque nos sábados, compraria sorvete, e depois riríamos de nossos rostos lambuzados de sorvete. Teríamos o típico almoço de domingo com a família reunida, e depois, sentaríamos em frente a lareira e jogaríamos jogos de tabuleiro. E teria o Natal. Toda a casa estaria decorada, com uma grande árvore enfeitada no centro da sala rodeada de presentes.

Mas não era assim. Eu era um vampiro.

- Edward - chamou Carlisle- chegamos.

Olhei ao meu redor. Estávamos na garagem de minha casa. Havia apenas eu e meu pai no carro, os outros já haviam entrado, incluindo Esme e minhas irmãs, que vieram no conversível de Rose. Tudo isso sem que eu ao menos percebesse.

Vendo que não me movi, meu pai suspirou e saiu do carro, alguns minutos depois entrei na casa.

Alice estava desenhando em um bloco de papel, com Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett vendo o noticiário ao seu lado. Meus pais não estavam nenhum lugar de meu campo de visão, provavelmente estavam apenas tendo um momento a sós sozinhos, em algum lugar mais afastado da casa, já que não ouvia seus pensamentos.

Subi as escadas até chegar em meu quarto e fechei a porta.

Já estava de noite, e a viagem me cansara bastante. Não fisicamente é claro, mas psicologicamente. Lembrar de Isabella me causava muita dor.

Fui em direção ao chuveiro desabotoando os botões da camisa, e ao abrir o chuveiro, deixei com que a água escorresse por meu corpo. O vapor quente da água em contato com minha pele fria fez com que os nós de tenção se desfizessem, e assim pudesse relaxar; pelo ao menos por alguns minutos, pois novamente a imagem da garotinha me veio a mente.

Após fechar a torneira, enrolei a toalha na cintura e fui em direção ao closet. Peguei um moletom e vesti, tentando ignorar ao máximo meus pensamentos. Eu precisava esquece-la.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar de me vestir alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra!- respondi sem nem se quer encarar a porta.

Ouvi a porta se abrir e depois fechar, mas ninguém disse nada. Me aprecei um pouco ao colocar a roupa e saí do closet.

Era meu pai. Estava com roupas limpas e estava sentado no divã encostado na parede olhando fixamente para a janela. Não foi preciso ele dizer ou gesticular alguma coisa para eu saber que ele queria que eu me senta-se ao seu lado, e foi isso que fiz. Esperei com que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Você está infeliz.- não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

- Pai eu não-

- Edward eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. - ele tinha um sorriso sem emoção no canto dos lábios.- Posso ver o quão infeliz você é por estar sozinho todos os dias. Posso ver o quanto você está infeliz neste momento. - Ele fez uma pausa.- A cada dia isso parece estar ficando pior, suas atitudes estão cada vez mais imprevisíveis, está agindo sem pensar, seu comportamento mudou. - Ele disse me fitando seriamente.- Isso não é normal filho.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Claro que já esperava que meu pai viesse me procurar depois, mas não imaginava aquela conversa.

- É a menina não é?- Realmente meu pai me conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Assenti. Não havia o porque de esconder aquilo dele. Desviei o olhar de seu rosto. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos e ver a decepção.

- Edward, - murmurou tentando recuperar minha atenção- vi a maneira com que a olhou essa manhã. Pela primeira vez, desde que te conheci, vi brilho e emoção refletirem em seus olhos. O modo com que você a olhou, foi diferente de tudo que já vi.

- Você não...está bravo?- perguntei temeroso.

- Como poderia ficar bravo o vendo feliz daquele jeito?- ele me olhava de um modo compreensivo.

- Mas não é certo Carlisle. Você sabe disso, eu não deveria me sentir assim.- Mesmo com suas palavras, eu não conseguia me conformar.

- Muita coisa não é certa Edward. E não será isso que me fará mudar minha opinião sobre o assunto. Você sabe o que o faz bem. Você sabe o que o faz feliz. Por que insiste neste sofrimento?

- Apenas tento fazer o que é certo.

- É esse o problema. Nem sempre a coisa certa a fazer é o que o faz feliz. Deveria ser mais otimista, filho. Às vezes sua felicidade pode influenciar a das pessoas ao seu redor.

Fiquei sem saber o que falar. Eu estava interferindo na vida de minha família de uma forma negativa.

- Pai eu realmente não queria...- disse sufocado.

- Edward, de um jeito ou de outro, vai ficar tudo bem.- Ele falou se levantando.

Bufei.

- Gostaria que estivesse certo.- Lamentei.

Em uma tentativa falha de conter um sorriso, soltou uma baixa risada, na qual ele tentou disfarçar.

Com a mão na maçaneta da porta, ele parou bruscamente.

- Ah! Edward,- ele exclamou um pouco mais animado- eu e Esme iremos... resolver alguns assuntos em Seattle amanhã de manhã. Se importaria de tomar conta da casa em quanto estivermos fora? Voltaremos a tarde.

- Sem problemas- respondi sem hesitação. Logo depois tomei consciência do que ele me pedira. Ao dizer "tomar conta da casa" ele queria dizer: Cuide de seus irmãos. Maravilha.

Vendo que eu caíra mais uma vez no truque, ele saiu rindo sozinho. Droga.

Passei a noite lendo alguns livros para ver se ocupava minha mente, e acredite, não foi fácil. A imagem do rostinho rosado me vinha a cabeça com frequência.

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando decidir sair um pouco. Abri a janela e fiquei de pé no para-peito. Isso poderia ser perigoso, se eu fosse humano. Segurei com uma das mãos no galho de aparência mais resistente, e com a outra me apoiei na borda do telhado. Dei um impulso, e subi.

Aquele era um lugar no qual usava para passar um tempo sozinho, perdido em meus pensamentos. Deitei sobre a telha e relaxei. O céu por sua vez estava repleto de estrelas, o que era de algo raro, já que Forks, se não estava chovendo, estava nublada.

Continuei a fitar as estrelas fascinado. Elas eram coisas únicas, que não importa de onde vistas, eram sempre iguais, nunca mudavam de forma ou cor. Eram iguais vistas de todos os céus por todos os olhos. Fiquei admirando as constelações por mais algumas horas, quando fui interrompido por um barulho de motor no começo da manhã. Provavelmente eram meus pais, que iriam para Seattle.

Achei melhor descer para começar minha função de babá. No meio da escada consegui vê-los jogando cartas na varanda.

- Edward!- exclamou Alice extremamente animada. Ela deixou as catas na mesa e veio saltitando ao meu encontro. Pegou minha mão e começou a me arrastar até a mesa. Ela me empurrou para uma cadeira próxima enquanto Emmett embaralhava as cartas.

- Alice- disse ainda um pouco em choque- eu vim apenas dar um recado.- seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco.- Carlisle e Esme saíram e pediram para que EU cuidasse da casa.- Disse aumentando o tom de voz.

- Olha o Edward- disse Emmett zombeiro- já está preparado para virar dona de casa.- Ele riu e todos o acompanharam. Revirei os olhos.

- Emmett, isso é sério.- Disse firme.

- Edward, fica quieto e relaxa!- Disse Alice impaciente.- Jasper, distribua as cartas logo.- Ela realmente conseguia ser irritante quando queria.

- Alice eu não estou com vontade...

- Preste atenção Edward. Se você jogar, você estará nos vigiando também, tá legal?- Desisti e acabei aceitado. Não havia sentido discutir com Alice. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

Passamos a manhã e uma parte da tarde jogando cartas, e tenho que admitir, foi divertido. Emmett como sempre, fez piadinhas, mas não seria Emmett se não o fizesse. Jasper e Rosalie ganharam a maioria das partidas, uma vez que Alice foi proibida de usar seu dom. Emmett insistia em dizer que eu estava trapaceando, vasculhando coisas na cabeça dos outros para usar a meu favor, mas, com jogo proposto não iria ajudar muita coisa. Rosalie, por sua vez, tentava distrair-se, estava animada com algo. Não sei direito o porque daquilo, ela não deixou nenhuma brecha.

Estávamos rindo de uma das palhaçadas de Emmett, quando ouvimos alguém abrir a porta. Antes que pudesse sequer piscar, todos me abandonaram sozinho na mesa. Já deveria esperar que ninguém quisesse arrumar a bagunça depois.

Organizei as cartas e as deixei em cima da bancada ao lado. Andei até o hall em uma velocidade humana. Todos estavam em volta de Esme sorrindo para algo que estavam vendo em seu colo. Me aproximei mais e parei abruptamente ao ver quem era.

Era a _minha_ garotinha. Seus olhos percorriam com interesse todos ao seu redor, que a olhavam com paixão. Ela já havia conquistado todos da casa.

Ao perceberem minha presença, todos se viraram.

- Olá Edward, como está?- Minha mãe perguntou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Esme,- perguntei sem tirar os olhos da criança- o que ela está fazendo aqui?- Ao ouvir minha voz, Isabella se virou para mim e sorriu, e como se não pudesse evitar, sorri para ela também.

- Ela irá morar conosco, filho. Nós a adotamos.- Uma parte de mim queria sair correndo e apertar forte a criança contra meu peito. Mas outra parte, a racional, dizia que era errado.

- Mas isso não é certo... os Volturi...- eu não encontrava minha voz.

- Edward escute. - Meu pai disse- não criaremos uma criança imortal. Ela é humana, e continuará assim. Não há motivos para os Volturi interferirem.- Ele fez uma pausa e suspirou.- Filho, não quero o ver deste jeito, você não merece isso.

A discussão se encerrou com Isabella chorando no colo de Esme. Ela chorava de um jeito manhoso, e suas mãozinhas se agitavam em minha direção. Neste momento meu peito se encheu de felicidade e meu rosto foi preenchido com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Jasper se assustou ao analisar minhas emoções. Ele nunca havia sentido tanta felicidade vinda de mim antes. Me aproximei ainda mais dela, e estendi os braços para segura-la. Esme me passou de boa vontade Isabella, e pude ver na mente de todos, a satisfação de me verem feliz.

A aninhei em meu peito e balancei os braços um pouquinho.

- Shhh, shhhh... Não chora bebê. Olha, está tudo bem, viu?- Eu falava calmamente para ela, e rapidamente ela parou de chorar.

Isabella me olhava curiosa, e eu a olhava encantado. Aparentemente todos no cômodo sorriam.

- Está legal Edward, mas você tem que dividir essa coisinha linda com o resto da família.- Disse Alice quebrando o silêncio.

Em outro momento eu poderia ficar irritado, mas olhar para Isabella simplesmente não me permitia, mesmo que não fosse com ela. Ela me tranquilizava. Passei sem vontade Isabella para Alice.

- Você é a coisa mais fofa do mundo inteiro! Sabia disso Bella?- Ela disse roçando seu nariz ao dela.

- Bella?- Perguntou Rose com diversão.

- O nome dela é muito comprido, além do mais, Bella combina mais com ela do que Isabella.

Olhei novamente em direção ao bebê. Alice tinha razão. Bella combinava perfeitamente com a criança em seus braços. Era como se o nome houvesse sido feito exclusivamente para ela.

**Oi gente! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. _Não esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS! _**


	3. Um carneirinho

Pelo resto tarde Bella foi passada de colo em colo e mimada por todos da casa. Ás vezes, a pequena soltava um gritinho animado, ou ria de algo engraçado que Emmett fazia. Todos se mostravam encantados pela menininha recém chegada na família.

Podia ver na mente de todos a felicidade de ter-la em casa. Carlisle e Esme estavam amando a oportunidade de criar um bebê, uma vez que todos os seus outros filhos já eram adolescentes. Minha mãe, quando humana, perdera um filho ainda muito pequeno, e isso lhe causara uma dor que nem mesmo nós conseguimos faze-la esquecer . Mas agora, Bella parecia ter ocupado o lugar de seu filho e isso a fazia mais feliz do que nunca.

A pequena Bella havia adotado nossa família tanto quanto nós. Ela não estranhara o novo ambiente, nem as pessoas; nem mesmo o toque frio de nosso corpo. Talvez já estivesse acostumada, ou não se incomodava.

Quanto a ser perigoso e arriscado, eu não mudara minha opinião. Tentava ignorar, pensar nos aspectos positivos. A única coisa que me importava era a felicidade e segurança de minha menina. Ela era especial. A única pessoa que conseguiu fazer meu coração morto bater novamente.

Bella não sabia andar ainda. Equilibrava o tronco com facilidade, e engatinhava desajeitadamente, com um pouco de dificuldade. Nada fora do normal. Ela era bastante inteligente para uma criança de sua idade. Entendia um pouco do que falávamos com ela, e, de vez em quando arriscava tentar ficar de pé, mas antes que pudesse se machucar, um de nós a pegávamos e a sentava em nosso colo.

Pela janela, a claridade sumia, dando lugar a noite fria. Esme vestiu Bella com vários agasalhos, talvez até demais, pois uma gota de suor escorria por sua testa. A pequena já demonstrava cansaço, talvez pelo dia cansativo e desgastante, ou pelo horário, que para um bebê humano já era bastante tarde. Seus olhos pareciam pesados, mas a pequena lutava contra eles. Ela queria ficar acordada, como o resto de _sua família_. A palavra me pegou de surpresa. Era incrível em como em tão pouco tempo, eu já amava aquele pequeno ser.

Bella bocejou, formando um "O" perfeito nos lábios.

- Acho melhor deixarmos com que ela durma.- Disse minha mãe ainda olhando para sua nova filha. Passado alguns segundos ela levantou o olhar em minha direção.- Edward, se importaria de ficar com Bella enquanto ela dorme?

Como se eu fosse responder não. Tudo o que eu menos queria neste mundo era me separar desta garotinha. Afirmei com a cabeça, novamente com o peito inchado de felicidade.

Esme beijou sua face direita e sussurrou um"boa noite" em sua orelha. Os outros também trataram de se despedir de Bella e desejar uma boa noite, mas não tenho certeza se a pequena ouviu. Ela estava tão cansada...

Peguei-a no colo e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Fechei a porta cuidadosamente, evitando fazer ruídos que incomodassem Bella, e fiz o mesmo com a janela, fechando as cortinas. Sentei na poltrona próxima a janela e a pequena se mexeu inquieta. Ela me fitava impaciente, como se algo a incomodasse. Tentava descobrir o que era, mas tudo parecia certo, exatamente como Esme me explicara mais cedo. Olhei de novo para ela. Talvez ela não quisesse ficar a sós comigo. Talvez ela estivesse com medo, como qualquer outro humano racional. Fui tomado por uma onda de tristeza e remorso.

Estava levantando para devolve-la a Esme quando a pequena chamou minha atenção dando pequenos soquinhos em meu peito. Ela tentava puxar a manga de seu agasalho. Seu rostinho estava vermelho e suado, bastante irritado.

O problema não era eu. Era o agasalho. Senti um alívio imenso dentro de mim, e sem que eu percebesse, eu já tirava o agasalho em uma velocidade fora do comum. Instantaneamente suas feições se descontraíram e sua temperatura voltando ao normal. Sorri satisfeito de mim mesmo.

Aninhei-a ao peito e balancei os braços levemente, na tentativa de fazer-la dormir. Mas seus olhos se mostravam duas grandes esferas chocolates curiosas. Suspirei. Isso seria difícil.

- Vamos dormir _irmãzinha_?- Perguntei carinhosamente a ela, mesmo não sabendo se ela entenderia.

Ao ouvir minha voz, ela deu um gritinho agudo animado, balançando as mãozinhas freneticamente, uma delas tentando alcançar meu rosto.

Segurei Bella no ar, com seus pezinhos encostando em minhas pernas. Sua mão rapidamente voou para meu nariz, tentando puxa-lo, como se fosse possível. Fiquei sem poder respirar por alguns momentos, ela apertava forte. Aquilo começou a me incomodar; não que eu precisasse de ar, mas ficar sem faro para nós era muito desconfortante . Delicadamente tirei sua mãozinha de meu nariz.

- É assim é?- Falei provocando.

Coloquei minha cabeça em sua barriguinha e soprei forte, provocando uma risada de Bella. Ela se contorcia inteira, tentando se afastar de mim. Até que ela pegou minha orelha e começou a puxar.

- Ei!- Exclamei me afastando dela. A mesma ria de mim, e eu ria da situação. Um vampiro apanhando de um bebê humano. Hilário...

A segurei em meu braço esquerdo para ter o outro livre. Comecei a passear com os dedos em seu braçinho, como se fossem formiguinhas. Ela soltava risinhos, e tentava empurrar minha mão para longe, e de repente estava rindo com ela.

Fazia caretas, as mais estranhas que consegui. Ficamos brincando e rindo por um bom tempo. Perdi a noção do tempo e do espaço. Meu mundo girava em torno daquele pequeno ser. O som de sua risada... o som mais lindo que já ouvira...

A pequena tentava agora desabotoar um dos botões de minha camisa com seus dedinhos minúsculos. Ela estava irritada por não ter conseguido. Mostrei a ela como fazer. Peguei delicadamente sua mãozinha e fui fazendo, falando auto para que ela também ouvisse.

- Edward!- Se meu coração ainda batesse, provavelmente estaria a mil. Havia desligado tanto do resto do mundo, que nem percebi a aproximação de Alice, que agora caminhava em minha direção, muito, muito, irritada.- Era para você ter posto Bella para dormir a duas horas! Você sabe que um bebê não pode ficar acordado tão tarde!

- Calma...- tentei aliviar as coisas pro meu lado- nós já vamos dormir, não é mesmo Bella?- Falei sabendo que ela seria a única a fazer-lo.

- Acho bom Edward, ou então EU farei VOCÊ dormir! - Caramba, ela realmente estava brava. Me encolhi. Ela conseguia ser assustadora quando queria. Recuperando a calma, ela continuou. - Bom, eu vim aqui avisar que amanhã iremos a Tacoma, fazer compras para Bella. O berço, as roupas, os brinquedos, esse tipo de coisa; gostaria de ir?

Olhei para Bella em meu colo, que olhava para mim como se esperasse pela resposta. Era mais do que clara. Eu nunca desperdiçaria uma oportunidade de ficar com minha menina, mesmo sabendo que as compras não seriam apenas para ela.

- É claro, porque não?- Como se tivesse entendido, Bella esboçou um sorriso.

- Ótimo. Iremos assim que Bella acordar.- Alice disse animada.- Boa noite Bella!- Ela acenou para o bebê. E se dirigindo a mim disse:- E você, trate de por essa coisa linda para dormir.- Ela se virou e deixou algumas coisas em cima da cômoda, provavelmente para Bella vestir pela manhã.

A porta se fechou e éramos apenas eu e Bella no quarto.

- É melhor você dormir, não queremos ver Alice brava de novo, não é mesmo?- Ela não parecia ter gostado, mas aposto que também não queria ver Alice brava.

Aninhei-a contra meu peito novamente.

- Boa noite.- Disse a ela beijando sua testa. Comecei a cantar suavemente para que ela pudesse dormir, e não muito tempo depois, ela já o fazia. Seu rostinho estava corado e respirava calmamente. Ela era linda. O bebê mais lindo que já vira em toda a minha existência. Naquele momento, eu soube que a protegeria de tudo e de todos, que sempre estaria ao seu lado em todas a situações. Eu amava incondicionalmente a criança em meus braços.

A noite passou bem rápida, como qualquer outro momento que Bella estive comigo. Fiquei fascinado ao ver-la dormir. Era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já vira.

Logo pela manhã, a respiração de Bella acelerou. Os olhos castanhos se abriram e um lindo sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto ao me ver.

- Bom dia pequena.- Disse retribuindo o sorriso. Era impossível não sorrir para ela. Ela se agitou em meu colo.- Temos muita coisa para fazer.

Levantei indo em direção ao banheiro pegando as coisas que Alice deixara ontem a noite. Coloquei tudo sobre a pia e sentei Bella sobre ela, sempre com uma mão a segurando. Comecei a tirar sua roupa, deixando-a somente de fralda. Era tudo tão _pequenininho_que sumia na palma de minha mão.

Tá legal, eu já havia feito a primeira parte, agora como se fazia o resto? Eu espiei por uma fresta o estado da fralda, e caramba; aquilo era nojento!

- Ah! Caramba Bella!- Falei tapando o nariz. A pequena sorriu sapeca.- Ugh!

Tratei de tirar a fralda com cuidado para não encostar muito _naquilo_. Procurava olhar para o teto para não ver muita coisa, e repetia pra mim mesmo: _não olhe para baixo, não olhe para baixo_.

Quando consegui terminar de tirar aquilo, peguei papel higiênico de baixo da pia e cobri a bancada. Não seria legal se a pequena decidisse fazer caca no meu banheiro também.

Peguei-a no colo, tendo bastante cuidado de me manter longe de seu bumbum, e a deitei sobre o papel higiênico. Fiz uma careta e comecei a limpa-la com um lenço humedecido. Terminando isso joguei duas mãos de talco no lugar onde a fralda cobriria. Bem, não foi tão difícil. Agora era só colocar a fralda limpa e pronto. Parei com o que estava fazendo quando ouvi alguém atrás de mim.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Meu pai estava parado na porta segurando um riso. Bella levantou a cabeça para ver quem era e sorriu para ele. Olhei para os lados e entendi o motivo de seu espanto. Havia papel higiênico por todo o banheiro e Bella estava branca pelo talco da cintura para baixo.

- Eu acho que talvez... eu tenha feito algo errado...- Disse envergonhado coçando a cabeça. Carlisle caminhou até nós rindo e balançando a cabeça para os lados, como se não acreditasse no que visse.

- Talvez?- Ele disse com divertimento. Relaxei e ri, me deixando levar pelo momento. Ele tomou meu lugar e analisou o estado de Bella. - Acho que vamos ter de tomar um banho pequena.- Ele concluiu e depois olhou ao redor.- E você, terá que arrumar toda essa bagunça.- Droga, ele lembrou.

Comecei a limpar a bagunça assim que Carlisle saiu levando Bella no colo para seu quarto. Tentei limpar o mais rápido possível, e sendo um vampiro, tive vantagens nisto, queria ver Bella logo.

Cheguei ao quarto de meus pais e entrei no banheiro. Carlisle estava com as mangas de sua camisa arregaçadas com Bella enrolada em uma toalha em seu colo. Ao notar minha presença ele se virou sorrindo.

- Que bom que chegou, filho. Venha, preciso te mostrar uma coisa. - Ele gesticulou para que eu me aproximasse.

Parei ao seu lado e esperei que ele começasse. Ele levantou o olhar para mim, que antes estava em Bella, mas antes que pudesse continuar, ele tornou a rir. Olhei confuso. Será que ele não iria me deixar esquecer aquilo? Carlisle molhou as pontas dos dedos na água e passou em meu queixo. Só então percebi que estava sujo com talco também.

- Podemos continuar?- Perguntei constrangido.

Carlisle me ensinou a como colocar um fralda. E sim, eu tinha feito tudo errado. Mas prestei bastante atenção para futuras eventuais trocas. Vestimos Bella e, minha nossa! Como aquela coisa tinha botões!

Descemos para a sala e todos já esperavam lá. Alice parecia frustrada com alguma coisa e Rose esperava sentada no sofá com Esme ao seu lado. Ao nos ver, Esme se aproximou de nós e Carlisle passou Bella para seu colo.

- Por que tanta demora?- Exclamou Alice.

- Desculpe. Tivemos alguns...imprevistos.- Meu pai disse me lançando um olhar cúmplice, cujo eu tentei ignorar, meus irmãos não me deixariam em paz se soubessem o que houve. A resposta de meu pai pareceu contentar Alice, pois logo saímos de casa. Entramos no Porsche amarelo de minha irmã, com Alice e Rose na frente, e eu, meus pais e Bella atrás.

- Jasper e Emmett não virão com agente?- Perguntei estranhando a falta de gritaria.

- Eles preferiram ficar em casa. Eles mandaram dizer boas compras para você Edward.- Pude ver pelo retrovisor quando Rose revirou os olhos.

Bella foi tomando a mamadeira que Esme havia preparado para ela durante o caminho, e de vez em quando, ela mordia o bico da mamadeira. Carlisle achava que era um dente que estava nascendo.

Ao chegarmos ao shopping de Tacoma, fomos direto para uma grande loja infantil, e passamos horas lá. Não posso dizer que foi divertido, mas estando com Bella nada mais importava.

Eu dava conselhos (mesmo que esses seriam descartados por minhas irmãs), ajudava a escolher os móveis e escolhi alguns brinquedos para Bella, os maiores e mais coloridos da loja. Então não acho que minha participação foi tão ruim assim.

Bella estava em meu colo, enquanto minhas irmãs e minha mãe escolhiam alguns itens de berçário, meu pai devia estar em algum lugar da loja. Senti uma mãozinha em meu peito, mas não me importei, era apenas Bella. Fiquei observando e passeando pela loja com ela em meu colo, quando mais uma vez sinto uma mão quente me cutucando. Olhei para baixo e vi minha pequena com a mãozinha nos botões de minha camisa. Grande parte deles já haviam sido abertos, deixando meu peito exposto.

- Bella!- Ela tomou um susto com minha mudança de tom e parou imediatamente de abrir o último botão.- Desculpa.- Disse vendo que eu a tinha assustado. Olhei para os lados verificando se mais alguém vira e tratei de fechar-los rapidamente.

Na realidade, a culpa era minha, pois foi eu que havia ensinado a ela a abri-los. Bella aparentemente ficou chateada de eu ter feito todo o seu trabalho em vão.

- Sua danada.- Disse beijando a ponta de seu nariz. A partir de agora ficaria bem atento em o que ela fazia.

Depois disso, entramos em várias outras lojas, mas teve uma loja em especial, que chamou a atenção de minha pequena. Era uma loja grande, colorida, só de almofadas e bichos de pelúcia. Eu estava com ela andando pelos corredores quando Bella mexeu os bracinhos em direção a uma cesta com vários animais de pelúcia. Caminhei para onde ela indicara e parei na frente da cesta. Mostrei a ela todos os bichos que tinham e falava alto o nome dos animais para que ela conhecesse. Ela gostou de todos, mas se encantou por um carneirinho branco que eu ainda não havia visto. Ela esticou os braços até ele e o agarrou forte. O brilho em seus olhos era tanto que não resisti.

- Você quer?- Perguntei carinhosamente a ela. Ela não entendeu o que eu disse e continuou com os olhos no carneirinho. Caminhei até o caixa para pagar. Eu sabia que esse era um dos muitos presentes que eu daria a ela.

Nos juntamos a nossa família do lado de fora da loja.

Bella passou o resto da tarde brincando com ele, e fez questão de mostrar para todos, um a um, seu bichinho. Isso irritou Alice, pois Bella não desgrudava dele nem para experimentar as roupas.

No caminho de volta a casa, Bella acabou adormecendo agarrada ao carneirinho. Novamente fiquei fascinado ao ver-la dormir.

Em casa, Carlisle e Esme acharam melhor que ela dormisse na cama deles, seria mais confortável para ela.

Coloquei-a sobre a cama cuidadosamente para não perturbar-la, ela ainda abraçava o carneirinho. Fui até o armário, peguei um cobertor e vários travesseiros. A cobri com o cobertos e coloquei travesseiros aos seus lados, para que ela não caísse durante a noite.

Deitei ao seu lado, apaguei a luz e comecei a cantar como na noite anterior. Estava disposto a fazer isso pelo resto da eternidade.


	4. Edad

Estava sentado na mesa da cozinha olhando pela janela dos fundos enquanto minha mãe alimentava Bella. Haviam se passado seis meses desde que a pequena morava conosco e a atmosfera tranquila e feliz rodeava a casa.

Eu tinha me tornado mais próximo a ela do que jamais poderia ter imaginado. Ver seu rostinho lindo todas as manhãs já havia se tornado uma rotina para mim. Era algo essencial para mim.

Todas as noites, após alguém colocar-la no berço, eu entrava sorrateiramente em seu quarto, e cantava para ela, até que pudesse adormecer por completo. Eram apenas pequenos gestos que me faziam feliz.

A relação de meus irmãos com ela é bem diferente.

"_O irmão Urso", _como Emmett gosta de ser chamado, é o mais brincalhão de nós, e com certeza é com ele que ela mais se diverte. Eles passam horas aprontando juntos, ou melhor, Emmett apronta com Bella observando e rindo de tudo em seu colo, mas ele insiste em falar que ela é responsável também. Embora meu irmão seja bastante cabeça dura, infantil e nem um pouco sutíl, (entre outras coisas) ele nunca fez algo que pudesse machucar ou assustar Bella, afinal de contas, ele a ama, assim como todos nós. Começamos mesmo a nos preocupar quando a casa fica em silêncio, nunca é bom sinal.

Rose é diferente. Ela trata Bella como uma _filha_. É algo muito bonito, ver Rosalie cuidando e amando uma pessoinha tão pequena como Bella, é como a filha que ela nunca terá.

Houve um dia em que precisava caçar, e resolvi chamar-la. Parei abruptamente na soleira da porta quando vi. Rose estava sentada em sua penteadeira com Bella em seu colo. Passava lentamente a escova pelos cabelos da irmã e sorria ao ver seus reflexos no espelho. Bella mesmo não prestava muita atenção. A pequena mexia em tudo que encontrava de novo em cima da penteadeira, e quando achava muito interessante, mostrava para Rose, que só assentia e seu sorriso aumentava. Não querendo interromper as duas, dei a volta e fui caçar sozinho com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Sua relação com Jasper era algo único. Ele cuidava dela com delicadeza e contava histórias, mesmo quando a mesma não entendia; fazia brincadeiras carinhosas e a levava para passear no parque.

Mas essa relação nem sempre foi assim. Nas primeiras semanas, Jasper se sentia inseguro, achava que era um risco para Bella ficar próxima a ele, mesmo com todos nós contrariando. Até que um dia, Alice não aguentava mais tudo aquilo e pediu para que ele ficasse com Bella enquanto fossemos caçar, tudo planejado é claro. Voltamos para a casa no meio da madrugada. O quarto de Bella era iluminado pela luz do abajur, não havia barulho na casa além das pequenas batidas de seu coração. Jasper estava debruçado sobre o berço com um sorriso bobo no rosto, podíamos dizer que o plano de Alice havia funcionado. Quando amanheceu, era apenas Jasper que a pequena queria e quando alguém tentava pegar-la do colo dele, ela começava a chorar.

Já Alice é _muito _animada. Quando pega Bella nos braços não há quem as pare. As duas saem correndo pela casa, se fantasiando e tirando todas as roupas do lugar, dando trabalho dobrado a Esme para colocar tudo no lugar de volta.

Sim, Bella já sabia andar. Ela aprendeu dois meses atrás, após várias tentativas falhas, a pequena conseguiu equilíbrio e deu seu primeiro passo, seguido de outro, antes de cair nas almofadas em frente ao sofá. Alice como sempre, já sabia que isso aconteceria, por tanto filmou tudo, desde as pequenas tentativas, até a comemoração do resto da família. Assim Carlisle que estava no hospital, pode ver tudo, sem perder nem mesmo um segundo. Se vampiros pudessem chorar, com certeza meus pais teriam o feito. Todos estavam muito emocionados.

Mas desde aquele dia na floresta, o dia em que pus os olhos em Bella, tinha dificuldades em ler sua mente, o que não é comum. No começo achei que talvez meu dom estivesse se enfraquecendo, mas Carlisle disse que não era provável. Não havia ocorrido nenhum outro caso como o meu, não dava para ter certeza, muito menos tirar conclusões precipitadas. E com o tempo aquilo foi deixado de lado.

Além disso, o fato de que iríamos conviver com Bella, nos fez pensar em outras coisas. Só iríamos revelar nossa "_natureza_" para Bella, quando a mesma já estivesse madura o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões. E era isso que me apavorava. A partir disso, ela poderia escolher nos deixar. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Olhei para o lado, voltando para a realidade, minha realidade. Esme limpava a boquinha de Bella, enquanto a mesma tentava se livrar do guardanapo.

- Esme!- Emmett gritou no corredor.- Onde estão as toalhas?

Minha mãe suspirou, ela achava exagero gritar em casa, principalmente quando não havia necessidade.

- Para o que você quer Emmett?- Ela disse mantendo um tom de voz normal.

Ele entrou na cozinha descalço e sem camisa.

- Eu vou na piscina, oras!- Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Temos que aproveitar estes poucos dias milagrosos em que o sol resolve aparecer por aqui!- Vendo Bella, ele se aproximou e a pegou no colo.- Posso levar-la também?

- Emmett...- Esme não parecia gostar da ideia de: Emmett, Bella, e uma piscina.

- Por favor, por favor, nós iremos nos comportar! - Seus lábios formaram um bico.

Esme olhou para Emmett, depois para Bella, seu olhar se intercalava entre os dois, enfim disse:

- Chame um de seus irmãos para ir com vocês. E cuidado.- Disse Esme ainda receosa.- Depois levo as toalhas lá fora.

Meu irmão comemorou de todas as formas possíveis e saiu com Bella procurando por Jasper. Minha mãe riu de sua atitude infantil.

Acabou sendo eu a ter que levar as toalhas para meus irmãos. Rose passava protetor solar em Bella, que estava com um biquini rosa, presente de Alice.

Coloquei as toalhas na mesa da varanda e sentei no gramado ao lado da piscina.

- Ei Edward, entra com agente!- Chamou Rose terminando de passar o protetor solar em Bela.

- Acho que hoje não... talvez mais tarde.

Dentro da água, meus irmãos trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e, antes que eu pudesse ver o que pensavam, Jasper já corria em minha direção me derrubando de vez no gramado.

Tentava me soltar de seus braços em meio as risadas, em vão. Meus pais haviam chegado bem a tempo de ver meus irmãos me jogarem na piscina e riam da cena , com minhas irmãs, inclusive Bella, que estava quietinha a pouco tempo, ria escondida atrás de uma das pernas de Rosalie.

Emmett agarrou minhas pernas enquanto Jasper segurava meus braços indo em direção a piscina. Era impossível lutar _fisicamente_ contra Emmett.

- Um.- Começou Emmett.

- Dois.- Disse Jasper.

- Três! Bombaa!- Gritaram os dois juntos. Caímos na piscina espirrando muita água, e aparentemente, Alice não gostou nem um pouco. Passei a mão em meus cabelos, e fui até a borda tirar minha camiseta, ficando apenas de bermuda, por sorte eu já estava descalço antes de cair na piscina.

Fiquei uns minutos na borda quando vi uma pequena pessoinha correndo até mim.

- Ei cuidado, pequena.- Disse pegando-a no colo. - Não vamos querer que você se machuque.- Deixei com que seus pés roçassem na água, e aos poucos fui deixando com que entrasse na água, para que não estranhasse a temperatura.

Me afastei para mais longe de meus irmãos, eles iriam acabar espirrando água em nós. Havia um colchão de ar transparente próximo a mim, que havia chamado a atenção de Bella. Coloquei-a sentada sobre ele, com cuidado para que ela não caísse. Ela deitou de bruços a fim de ver o fundo azul reluzente da piscina.

- Gostou?- Perguntei vendo que ela sorria encantada. A pequena levantou a cabeça sorrindo fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem. Ri. Ela era mesmo encantadora.

Emergi na água dando uma volta submersa até o outro lado do colchão. Bella ainda me procurava do outro lado, provavelmente se perguntando onde eu estaria. Conti uma risada indo bem atrás dela.

- Te peguei!- Disse arrancando algumas risadas divertidas da pequena e abraçando-a forte contra meu peito. Ela se virou de novo para o colchão tentando alcançar-lo. E novamente eu a coloquei no colchão, dei a volta por de baixo da água e a abracei contra meu peito. Brincamos assim por muito tempo, até que Bella descobriu meu "truque", e então, assim que eu emergia, a pequena corria para o outro lado e me esperava com os braços abertos, pronta para o abraço que ela sabia que viria. Sempre.

Mostrei a ela também como se fazer bolhas na água e bater as pernas. Ela achou bastante divertido.

Um pouco mais tarde, Bella tentou passar os dedos na água e eu a ajudei neste movimento. A pequena passou os dedinhos na água como se pudesse agarrar-la, e passou em meu rosto. Fechei os olhos e senti sua mão deslizar lentamente sobre minha face, ouvindo as pequenas risadinhas de minha pequena.

Quando abri os olhos, Bella me olhava sorrindo. Fiz uma concha em uma das mãos e delicadamente joguei em sua cabeça, deixando com que a água escorresse.

Quando abriu os olhos, seu olhar voou para minhas irmãs e irmãos, que brincavam, ou melhor, lutavam um contra os outros em cima do ombro do parceiro (_briga_ _de_ _galo_). Particularmente, Esme não gostava desta brincadeira, nem qualquer outra que pudesse ser chamada de briga, mas como ela estava preparando o almoço de Bella, eles estavam livres de seu olhar supervisor.

Ela me olhou manhosa e apontava em direção a eles. Ela também queria _brincar_.

Coloquei-a sentada em meus ombros e segurei suas mãos.

- Pronto você já está brincando, viu.- Ela se agitou em meus ombros ainda apontando na direção deles.- Não, ali é brincadeira de gente grande , Bella. Você não pode brincar.- Fiquei comovido ao ouvir o choro baixo da minha pequena.- Ei calma. Nós vamos encontrar outra coisa pra você brincar.- Peguei-a no meu colo novamente enxugando as suas lágrimas.

- Edward, o que houve?- Meu pai perguntou aparecendo no quintal.- Ela se machucou?- Sua voz agora parecia preocupada, ele apressou os passos. Passei Bella para seu colo e ele a embrulhou em uma toalha seca.

- Não foi nada. É que ela os viu brincando- apontei para meus irmãos- e quis brincar também. Mas então eu disse que não podia, e então ela começou a chorar.- Apenas quando mostrei meus irmãos do outro lado da piscina meu pai tomou conta do que estavam fazendo.

- Podem parar com essa brincadeira!- Disse meu pai sério.

Voltando sua atenção ao bebê, Carlisle continuou:

- Bella, naquela brincadeira você poderia se machucar, o Edward só quis proteger você, filha.- Ele disse carinhosamente. Seu choro diminuiu até só restarem soluços.

Carlisle passou a mão em seus cabelos e os beijou. Ele pretendia distrair-la, então foi passear com ela perto da floresta.

- Edward!- Gritou Alice.- Quer jogar vôlei? Os meninos estão precisando da sua ajuda.- Ela riu acompanhada de Rose.

- Não vai ser por muito tempo!- Disse nadando até eles.

Passamos boa parte da manhã jogando vôlei, e de vez em quando, verificava se estava tudo bem com minha pequena. Meu pai conseguiu um bom resultado distraindo Bella, que agora corria pelo gramado com meu pai atrás dela.

- Edward, onde você vai?- Perguntou Emmett vendo que eu me afastava.

- Err... eu já volto- Respondi sem me virar.

Saí da piscina e me aproximei da pequena que examinava cuidadosamente uma flor.

- Buu!- Brinquei segurando-a por trás e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela riu da brincadeira.

Por uma hora, examinamos juntos cuidadosamente as plantas próximas a floresta. Infelizmente, o fato de eu ser um vampiro não possibilitava que Bella visse algum pássaro, ela iria adorar.

Observei Bella comer seu almoço, como faço a meses, que foi servido na varanda.

Todos nós estávamos sentados no gramado em um círculo próximo a piscina conversando sobre banalidades. Bella estava brincando no centro da roda com alguns brinquedos de borracha.

- Nós poderíamos ir algum dia na casa de Palm Bay.- Suspirou minha mãe.- Bella gosta do sol e parece gostar de nadar. Com certeza irá amar passar alguns dias lá. E você;- ela se virou para meu pai- poderia tirar uma folga e ficar um pouco com a sua família, não acha?- Meu pai riu constrangido.

- Desculpe, eu faço o que posso.- Seu olhar estava baixo.

- Eu sei que faz.- Ela disse e encostou seus lábios nos dele dando um selinho.

- Ei! Por favor, né!- Falou Emmett. Todos estavam claramente constrangidos com a situação. Minha mãe riu de nossas expressões.

- Tudo bem, parei.- Disse Esme.

- Mamã- Uma voz aveludada invadiu nossos ouvidos. Olhei para a pequena em minha frente. Seus olhos castanhos fitavam Esme com humildade, e sua mão apontava para uma pilha pequena de lego empilhada. Ninguém ousava falar nada, todos estavam encantados com a nova voz.

Esme chorava sem lágrimas, e Carlisle lutava para não fazer o mesmo.

- E-ela...falou?- Disse minha mãe em um fio de voz não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Embora estivéssemos atentos a primeiras palavras nas últimas semanas, era quase inacreditável.

- Mamã?- A voz delicada voltou a falar como se quisesse confirmar que era realidade. Vendo que Esme não tinha reação, ela se voltou a Carlisle.

- Papa?- ela ainda apontava para a pilha de legos. Despertando do transe, minha mãe pegou Bella em um forte abraço, assustando um pouco a criança.

Aos poucos o resto de nós voltando a si e o clima se tornou de comemoração. Meu nome pode não ter sido o primeiro que a pequena falou, mas mesmo assim eu estava feliz. Não seria justo com Esme também se não fosse seu nome o primeiro a ser falado.

- Fala "Emmett", Bella. - Meu irmão tentava fazer Bella falar seu nome, mas em como muitas outras vezes, a pequena apenas sorria e fitava profundamente os olhos da pessoa.- Vamos, fale.

- De um tempo para ela, Emm.- Rose afagou-lhe o braço na tentativa de fazer-lo desistir.

- Emm!- Gritou a doce voz. Bella achava graça do apelido de Emmett.

- Rá-rá! Eu não te disse! Eu consegui, eu consegui! Ela disse o MEU nome!- Meu irmão deu um salto assustando a todos.

- Mas ela só falou porque eu disse.- Rose disse indignada. Emmett deu de ombros.

Senti uma pontada de ciúmes dentro de mim, e pelo visto, Jasper também, pois foi logo pegando Bella para ensinar seu nome. Meus pais riam de nossa disputa infantil. Rose também não estava muito feliz, ao contrario de Alice, que estava radiante ao descobrir quando seu nome seria dito.

- Agora diz Jasper.- Meu irmão se encontrava em uma posição um tanto embaraçosa.- Diz.

- Tá legal, podem parar. Bella irá dizer o nome de cada um quando chegar a hora.- Minha mãe disse pegando Bella no colo. A pequena ameaçou a chorar.

- Edad.- Ela disse agitando as mãos em minha direção.- Edad.- Mesmo comovido com a voz manhosa de minha menina, não podia negar que nunca havia sido tão feliz em toda a minha existência! Ver-la falando, ou melhor, tentando, falar meu nome, fez com que todas as minhas preocupações e tristezas desaparecessem.

- O que foi pequena...- Tentei acalma-la não conseguindo conter o meu sorriso. Esme me passou Bella e ignorei os olhares enciumados de Jazz. Pelo canto do olho vi minha mãe admirando a cena, mas voltando a realidade, ela disse:

- Se você vem com a gente, ande logo, Edward. Bella precisa tomar um banho;- ela me puxou pelo braço livre subindo as escadas- e você também.

O quarto de Bella havia sido decorado por minha mãe, com ajuda de minhas irmãs. As paredes eram de um tom claro de lilás, com móveis brancos. O berço se encontrava entre as duas janelas no fundo do quarto com um abajur em seu lado direito. A poltrona em que eu passava as noites vendo-a dormir, ficava ao lado do abajur. O closet, montado por Alice, tinha a entrada no outro estremo do quarto, ao lado da porta do banheiro.

Sentei no beiral de mármore enquanto Esme procurava a banheira de plástico, já que Bella não poderia usar a grande. A pequena se equilibrava em pé em meu colo, com as mãozinhas em meu pescoço.

Esme preparava seu banho quando tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Você mudou. Está mais feliz.- Ela disse nos olhando timidamente apoiada a pia.

- Essa pequena é a responsável por isso.- Sem olhar-la nos olhos dei um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

- Eu sei... ela apenas trouxe alegria para esta casa. Nos fez ainda mais unidos. Não que não fossemos antes- ela se explicou- mas, as coisas estão diferentes. Sorrimos mais.

- Como se fosse possível não sorrir com ela aqui.- Disse rindo.

- Ela é especial.- Minha mãe suspirou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ela é sua filha.- Esme conteu um soluço com as mãos na boca. Ela caminhou até nós e nos deu um abraço apertado.

- Vocês dois são.- Ela disse com a voz baixa.

- Nós dois e mais quatro lá em baixo.- Ela riu e eu a acompanhei, minha mãe era uma pessoa tão fácil de conversar.

- É claro que sim,-ela disse- mas agora essa daqui irá tomar banho.- Ela pegou Bella de meus braços em quanto eu me levantava.

Bella se divertia na água quando minha mãe continuou.

- E como pretende levar isso a diante?- Ela me olhava enquanto eu ensaboava Bella.

- Como?- Aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo?

- Você entendeu. O relacionamento de vocês não irá ficar só na amizade fraternal. Ela irá crescer, Edward.- Eu sentia os olhos de minha mãe em mim.

- Ela é apenas um bebê. Não a vejo desta forma.- Esme se aproximou para lavar a cabeça da pequena.

- Você não vê, ainda.- Ela disse fazendo questão de enfatizar o "ainda". Eu segurava o tronco de Bella enquanto ela passava o xampu.

- Porque estamos tendo esta conversa?- Estava um pouco constrangido e um tanto incomodado, ao ver que minha mãe achava que estava apaixonado por minha irmã de quase um ano de idade.

- Eu só quero que saiba, que se esta for a vontade de vocês algum dia, eu vou apoiar.- Fiquei imóvel por alguns segundos pensando no que acabara de ouvir. Aparentemente Esme achava que era melhor Bella me escolher, a escolher um estranho por ai.

- Isso não vai acontecer.- Minha voz era determinada. Ela era minha irmã, e humana! Caminhávamos para fora do banheiro enquanto Esme buscava as roupas de Bella

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Edward?- O silêncio dominou o quarto. Procurei uma resposta em minha mente, tentando explicar a mim mesmo o que eu negava em aceitar.

Terminamos de vestir Bella em silêncio. Nenhum de nós ousava falar. Quando saímos do quarto, Esme pegou Bella de meus braços.

- Você precisa tomar banho.- Ela disse com um sorriso divertido dando um tapinha em meu ombro. Forcei um sorriso e fui em direção ao meu quarto.

Entrei em baixo da água do chuveiro sentindo alívio. A conversa com minha mãe me deixara inquieto, exausto e muito preocupado.

Desci um pouco mais tarde do que o previsto, determinado a não ficar intrigado com o assunto. Não queria chatear meus pais, muito menos fazer Esme se sentir culpada.

Meu pai e Emmett estavam sentados no sofá vendo algum jogo de futebol. Alice e Jasper estavam em um canto com menos claridade, conversando. Jasper de vez em quando, disfarçadamente, olhava o placar do jogo. Ouvia as vozes de minha mãe e minha irmã na varanda conversando alegremente. Finalmente meus olhos se voltaram para a única pessoa que me interessava. Bella estava sentada no tapete da sala brincando com o carneirinho que eu dera alguns meses atrás, ele virara seu brinquedo favorito.

- Edad!- Ela chamou ao me ver.

- Olá pequena.- Deitei no sofá com Bella em minha barriga, ela adorava quando ficávamos assim. Brincamos por alguns minutos, e sem que eu ao menos percebesse, Bella já dormia serenamente sobre mim. Me levantei tentando ao máximo não incomodar-la, não queria perturbar por nem um segundo de seu sono.


	5. Melhor Amigo

Era cedo quando ouvi a respiração de Bella ficar mais pesada. Seus olhinhos se abriram lentamente, e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto ao me ver.

- Acordou cedo, pequena.- Disse caminhando até sua cama. Ela deu de ombros.

Bella tinha quatro anos recém completados. Havia se tornado uma menina curiosa e sempre interessada em aprender algo novo, muito esperta. Seus cabelos castanhos e lisos, vinham um pouco abaixo do ombro, e segundo Carlisle, sua estatura estava dentro dos padrões de sua idade.

É uma menina de imaginação fértil, eu diria. Conseguia ver algo bom em tudo. Imaginava as coisas mais impossíveis nas coisas menos prováveis. Gostava de inventar e criar, gostava de ser única e original.

Seus braços se esticaram em minha direção e eu a peguei no colo.

- Dormiu bem?- Perguntei olhando em seus olhos sonolentos.

- Uhum.- Ela assentiu com a cabeça um pouco preguiçosa, e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

Caminhei para o banheiro sem pressa e coloquei Bella sentada nela enquanto fui buscar sua roupa.

Procurava uma roupa quente, estava frio lá fora, e não queria que ela ficasse doente.

- Edward,- ela chamou minha atenção com a voz dengosa- sabia que eu tive um sonho muito bom...- Ri ainda a procura das roupas. O closet era imenso, a quantidade de roupas então...

- E sobre o que foi?- Perguntei rindo carinhosamente.

- Tinha um monte de cavalos...- ela suspirou. Voltei para o banheiro com as peças de roupas nas mãos.- E então eu corria atrás deles e montava em um preto...- Ela falava com um ar sonhador e olhos brilhando.

- Não sabia que gostava de cavalos...-Tenho que admitir que fiquei um tanto incomodado com aquilo. Não pelos cavalos, mas por ela não ter me falado. Não havendo possibilidade de ler seus pensamentos, gostaria de saber tudo o que passa por sua cabeça, mesmo sendo algo banal, e queria que soubesse que poderia confiar em mim, para tudo.

- Não tinha importância.- Ela deu de ombros enquanto eu a ajudava a tirar a camiseta do pijama.

- Bella,-fiz uma pausa- tudo o que inclui você é importante. Você é minha prioridade.- Ela olhou para mim confusa com algo.

- O que é _prioridade_?- Ela perguntou me arrancando uma risada.

- Me desculpe, esqueci que você ainda é _pequenininha_.- Falei com humor vestindo sua blusa.- Prioridade é aquilo mais importante, ele sempre vem em primeiro lugar, entendeu?- Ela balançou a cabeça tentando compreender minhas palavras. Bella tinha um jeito e um pensamento tão maduro, que de vez em quando esquecia que ela era apenas um bebê crescido.

- Então você é minha prioridade!- Ela disse sorridente.

- É muito bom saber disso.- Ri.

- Mas Edward,- suas feições demonstravam preocupação,- não conta pra ninguém que eu disse isso, tá? Eles vão ficar tristes.- Bella. Sempre pensando nos outros.

- Pode deixar pequena.- Bagunçei seus cabelos e troquei as calças do pijama por um moleton.

- Sabe, eu conheço uma fazenda aqui perto. Talvez lá tenha alguns cavalos...- Eu já sabia muito bem o que havia lá. Alguns anos atrás, antes de Bella aparecer, eu e meus irmãos havíamos tido momentos de diversão por lá. Bom, não posso dizer a mesma coisa dos animais. Não que tenhamos os caçado, mas digamos que assustado _um pouco_...

Como minha família havia tirado o fim de semana para caçar, seria uma ótima chance para levar Bella para se divertir um pouco. Eu infelizmente teria que ficar longe dela, ou pelo ao menos dos animais, para não assusta-los.

- Eba! Podemos ir! Por favor! Vamos!- Ela pulava de alegria e implorava, de qualquer maneira eu não iria recusar seu pedido, mas decidi provocar ela.

- Huum... acho que isso vai depender se você comer direito seu café da manhã...- Falei tentando parecer sério.

Bella não gostava de comer de jeito nenhum. Todas as refeições eram uma batalha para convence-la a comer, e ainda deixava comida no prato. Carlisle disse que isso não era nada para se preocupar, que desde que ela continuasse a comer, mesmo que pouco, estaria bem; mas mesmo assim Esme continuava a insistir e se preocupar.

Ela fez uma careta e resmungou baixinho. Terminei de arrumar-la e descemos para a cozinha.

- O que irá querer comer hoje?- Essa era uma chance única de poder provoca-la, e eu certamente não a deixaria passar.

Bella me olhou furiosa, e como não me respondeu, decidi fazer algumas panquecas, as quais Bella parecia gostar mais.

Coloquei a comida em sua frente com um copo de suco e sentei ao seu lado.

- Eu não entendo- ela falou sem me olhar nos olhos, encarando suas panquecas como se fosse um monstro-de-sete-cabeças;- eu como mais do que vocês e a mamãe nunca pede pra vocês comerem.

- É que você é muito magrinha Bella, e pequena. Se você comer mais ficará mais forte, e poderá brincar sem correr o risco de se machucar.

- E vocês? Vocês também podem se machucar.- Ela perguntou finalmente desviando os olhos das panquecas.

- Nós já somos grandes. Além disso, nós comemos sim, bastante até. Só você que não percebe. Você acha que a comida duraria até que você conseguisse comer ela toda? Ela estragaria. Você ainda não viu o quanto Emmett come!- Provavelmente muitos poderiam achar que era maldade mentir para uma criança de quatro anos, iludindo sua cabeça. Mas olhando de meu ponto de vista, eu só estava a protegendo da verdade.

- O Emm come muito?- Ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados e surpresos. Seu hábito de chamar nosso irmão pelo apelido não havia mudado. Mesmo ela sabendo que seu nome era Emmett, e saber pronuncia-lo, preferia chamar-lo pelo apelido, para a alegria de meu irmão, que adorava isso.

- Ele come muito! Dez vezes o que você come! Como você acha que ele conseguiu todo aquele tamanho?- Sentia muito por ter que fazer aquilo. Ter que mentir para ela era uma das piores coisas para mim. Gostaria que não houvessem mentiras entre nós. Uma relação pura.

Ela ainda me olhava espantada, me senti culpado por isso, então tentei mudar de assunto.

- Você ainda não comeu suas panquecas.- Sem que ao menos esperasse por uma reação, coloquei a comida em sua boca, ligeiramente, mas mesmo assim tendo cuidado para não machuca-la.

Era uma cena engraçada. Bella estava com a boca entupida de comida, sem saber o que fazer.

Quando finalmente conseguiu engolir, me olhou com cara feia, me fazendo rir.

Não muito tempo depois, o barulho da chuva já podia ser ouvido batendo no telhado da casa. Bella já havia terminado de comer, para a minha felicidade, então fui checar se não estava imaginando coisas, e infelizmente não estava.

Olhei para a pequena tomando seu suco sossegada, e tentei ser o mais suave o possível.

- Bella.- Ela me olhou por cima do copo tomando o último gole.- Teremos que ir a fazenda outro dia. Está chovendo, terá muita lama, e os animais não podem sair na chuva.- Ela absorveu tudo o que eu disse e fez um bico, com lágrimas surgindo no canto dos olhos.- Para de chorar Bella...

- Eu não estou chorando.- Ela escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos com a voz embargada a denunciando.

- Está sim, e pode parar com isso.- Eu a sentei em meu colo, mesmo com ela se debatendo para ficar longe de mim.- Bella, não estou dizendo que nunca iremos. Só que não podemos ir hoje. Não seria legal se chegássemos lá e tivéssemos que voltar, não é?

Ela levantou a cabeça parando de soluçar.

- Então podemos ir outro dia?- Ela começou a se animar novamente.

- Claro...

- Mas só nós dois, tá?- Um sorriso tomava conta de seu rosto.

- Tudo bem.- Ri.

Ela saltou para o chão me puxando pela mão.

- Vamos! Vamos!- Ela corria animadamente em direção a escada.

Subimos as escadas e a ajudei a escovar os dentes, o que foi uma tarefa difícil, pois ela não parava quieta.

- E então, o que agente vai fazer hoje, Edward?- Ela perguntou ao descer-la da bancada.

- O que você quer fazer?- Retruquei.

Ela ficou pensativa antes de responder.

- Agente pode ver um filme. E brincar.- Sua testa estava franzida, como se calculasse cuidadosamente cada passo. Bella olhou para mim como se buscasse meu consentimento.

- Tudo bem, você pode ir escolhendo um filme, enquanto eu tomo um banho. E não saia do sofá.- Desde que Bella virou parte de minha vida, tenho um medo louco de ela se machucar em minha ausência, principalmente quando isso poderia ser evitado por mim.

Ela concordou e foi em direção a sala, e eu a meu quarto. Tentei tomar o banho o mais rápido possível, lembrando de todos os bons momentos que tive com a pequena, o que eram muitos. As vezes em que me recusei a caçar, para apenas poder ficar com ela, nossas brincadeiras, nossas tardes juntos, eram tantas.

Desci as escadas com uma roupa limpa, e encontrei Bella em cima de uma cadeira, tentando alcançar o filme. Acho que ela se assustou com minha presença, pois ao me ver, se desequilibrou, mas por sorte não caiu, pois consegui pega-la antes que pudesse cair no chão.

- Não pedi para ficar no sofá?- Ela olhou para mim assustada com a possível queda.

- Mas eu só queria pegar o filme.- Sussurrou.

- Mesmo assim me desobedeceu.- Suspirei.- Bella, só me preocupo com você. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, eu não estaria aqui para te ajudar, entende?- Talvez fosse exagero de minha parte pedir para ela não sair do lugar, mas ela era a pessoa mais importante para mim, e ser exagerado fazia parte do trabalho.

- Desculpa, Edward.- Ela olhava para baixo.- Não vou fazer mais isso.

- Tudo bem, mas quando alguém pedir para não fazer algo, obedeça. - Embora não pareça, Bella era apenas uma garotinha de quatro anos de idade. Ela poderia se machucar facilmente, e as possibilidades eram tantas que chegavam a me assombrar.

- E então? Já escolheu o filme?- Perguntei a ela tentando mudar de assunto.

- Sim!- Ela correu em direção as prateleiras.- É esse aqui!- Ela apontou em direção a uma capa de nome "E o vento levou". Um clássico.

- Tem certeza que vai entender, Bella?- Mesmo Bella sendo uma garota muito esperta, não estava convencido que entenderia.

- O Papai disse que era legal.- Eu assenti. Não passaram-se muitos minutos, quando Bella pediu baixinho:

- Podemos fazer pipoca?- Ri de sua inocência.

- Isso você quer comer, né?!- Passei a mão em seus cabelos e fui para a cozinha.

Voltei para a sala com a bacia de pipocas na mão. O filme já havia começado, e Bella estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada sobre as almofadas. Dei para ela e me acomodei a seu lado, deixando com que sua cabeça se repousasse em minhas pernas.

O filme era uma adaptação do romance de Margaret Mitchell. Considerado uma obra prima do cinema, usa a guerra civil americana como plano de fundo, a história era muito bonita, uma das minhas preferidas.

O filme havia acabado, e nos encontrávamos na mesma posição de antes. Continuava-mos imóveis, era uma posição confortável. Chequei se ela não havia adormecido, mas ao me ver, a pequena abriu um sorriso.

- Gostou?- Perguntei. Ela assentiu.

- Eu senti pena da Scarlett. Ela se casa três vezes com homens que não ama, e depois, sua única filha morre em um acidente com montaria. E não foi culpa do cavalo.- Ela fez uma careta.- A filha dela era a única coisa que ela amava não era, Edward?- Ela ficou de joelhos ao meu lado esperando pela resposta. Ri de quanto idiota fui ao subestima-la, achando que ela não entenderia, bobagem.

- Bem, realmente, ela sofreu muito. Mas a família dela também era importante para ela. Assim como nossa família é importante para nós.- Ela considerou um pouco minha resposta antes de continuar.

- Mas parecia que ela gostava mais da filha...- Sua testa estava franzida, provavelmente confusa.

- É que o elo afetivo que ela tinha com a filha é diferente do que ela tinha com a família. O amor maternal é diferente de todos os outros, cada tipo de amor tem seu jeito especial e único, embora todos sejam parecidos entre si. Alguns surgem de uma maneira, depois vão se desenvolvendo. São todos maneiras diferentes de amar.- Não sabia se ela havia entendido, pois continuava em silêncio.

- E de que maneira você me ama, Edward?- Seu sorriso continuava estampado em seu rosto, em quanto o pânico tomou conta de mim. O que eu deveria responder? Nós não éramos apenas irmãos, éramos muito mais do que apenas irmãos. Tínhamos uma relação diferente, especial. - Você é minha irmã. E minha melhor amiga. Então eu te amo de duas maneiras diferentes. Muito. - Talvez algum dia até mais do que duas. Uma parte de mim completou mentalmente, enquanto a outra tentava resistir a esse pensamento.

- Sério? Eu sou sua melhor amiga?!- Ela perguntou alegre.

- Claro que é. Por que não seria?

- Então você também é o melhor amigo!- Ri com ela e desliguei a televisão, sentando-a em meu colo. O filme ocupara toda a manhã, já estava quase na hora de Bella almoçar, e eu ainda não havia preparado seu almoço.

- Quer me ajudar a fazer o almoço?- Perguntei a ela. Bella adorava ajudar na cozinha. Quando Esme estava cozinhando, Bella sempre arranjava um jeito de ajuda-la. Ela comemorou.

Tirei os ingredientes e instrumentos necessários para fora do armário, colocando tudo em cima da bancada, e pegando o banquinho para Bella ficar mais alta. Íamos fazer macarrão.

- Vamos ver se te ensinaram bem. O que fazemos primeiro?- Perguntei.

- Huum... Rose disse que tem que colocar água na panela e ligar o fogo, até ficar bem quentinho.

- Vejo que te ensinaram bem.- Falei admirado. Em quanto esperávamos o macarrão ficar pronto, Bella perguntou:

- Edward, você sabe cozinhar? Porque o Emm e o Jazz não sabem.

Ri. Eles eram mesmo muito atrapalhados na cozinha.

- O que eles fizeram?- Falei imaginando as inúmeras possibilidades.

- Teve um final de semana que e fiquei com eles, e no almoço, eles decidiram cozinhar, mas não deu certo. No final eu acabei comendo ovo. E não estava bom, porque eu fiquei com dor de barriga.- Ela franziu o nariz.

- Você ficou doente?- Perguntei preocupado. Eu sabia que eles cozinhavam mal, mas não sabia que chegava a esse ponto.

- Mas eu só fiquei com dor de barriga, não doente.

- É a mesma coisa, Bella. Porque não contou para ninguém quando voltamos? O papai deveria ter te examinado. - E dado uma bronca em Jasper e Emmett, completei mentalmente.

- Eles pediram.- Ela sussurrou.

- E desde quando você obedece o que eles dizem?

- Mas eles imploraram. Eu fiquei com pena. Além disso eu sarei rápidinho.- Ela falava tão baixo que se fosse humano, provavelmente não teria ouvido.

- Você se não se importa de ter sentido dor?- Ela deu de ombros.- Bella, da próxima vez você precisa falar para alguém, ouviu, por mais que você sinta pena, seu bem estar é mais importante para nós.- Eu estava sentindo uma raiva enorme de meus irmãos, mesmo que soubesse que seria passageira.

- Edward,- a pequena desviou o olhar de mim,- o macarrão vai queimar.

O clima foi voltando ao normal, rimos, conversamos, e tentei fazer o possível para Bella não notar a ausência de comida em meu prato, o que felizmente, deu certo.

Ela estava feliz, sorridente e segura, e era apenas isso que me importava. Estávamos ainda sentados na mesa quando perguntei:

- O que quer fazer agora?

- Agente pode desenhar.- Ela pensou alto.- Você desenha pra mim, e eu para você.

- É uma boa ideia...- Antes que eu ao menos pudesse terminar de falar, a pequena saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, voltando com um estojo de canetas e lápis de cor, e folhas de papel colorido.

Demorei um pouco para pensar em algo para fazer, porque tinha que ser algo especial, carinhoso, e eu não tinha nenhum dom para desenhar.

- Posso ver como ficou o seu?- Ela perguntou um tempo depois escondendo seu desenho constrangida.

- Então deixe-me ver o seu primeiro.- Eu podia parecer uma criança agindo daquela maneira, mas isso realmente não importava.

Corando, ela tirou de baixo da mesa seu desenho, colocando na minha frente. De início não pude distinguir o que era exatamente, mas então percebi. Era nós dois juntos, deitados no gramado, olhando para o céu. escuro. Eu apontava para o céu, com o outro braço ao seu redor, enquanto sua cabeça repousava serenamente sobre meu peito, e tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto. Provavelmente, ela queria mostrar um dos poucos dias no ano em que a levo para observar as estrelas.

Sorri ao ver que ela gostava desses momentos. Os momentos em que eram apenas nossos, e não tínhamos que compartilhar com ninguém.

- Você gostou?- Bella deveria estar questionando minha falta de reação.

- Eu adorei! É perfeito!- Eu nem se quer conseguia tirar os olhos do papel.

- Que bom que gostou. Mas agora quero ver o meu.- Ri de sua impaciência, a peguei no colo e a sentei sobre minha perna, colocando o desenho em sua frente.

Eu havia escolhido um de meus momentos preferidos. Era um desenho simples, (mas caprichado) sem muitos detalhes. Era eu e Bella, em seu quarto. Ela dormia, enquanto eu a observava sentado na poltrona. Não era um desenho muito sofisticado, mas retratava um dos melhores momentos que eu tinha com ela, mesmo que ela não soubesse.

- E então? Estou aprovado?- Brinquei.

- Edward, o que está escrito aqui?- Ela apontou para o final da folha. Eu havia me esquecido que ela não sabia ler, nem escrever, ainda.

- Está escrito: "Para a minha irmãzinha, sempre estarei ao seu lado e a protegerei com toda a minha vida. Um beijo do seu irmão e melhor amigo, Edward."- Mal acabei de falar e a pequena já me abraçava forte, e eu retribuía.

- Eu te amo, Edward.- Ela disse com a cabeça escondida em meu ombro.

- Eu também te amo. Muito.- Respondi a segurando ainda mais forte, com medo que ela desaparecesse, e eu descobrisse que ela era apenas um sonho. Um fruto de minha imaginação, e que tudo isso que eu havia vivido nos últimos quatro anos, simplesmente não fossem realidade.

Passamos o restante da tarde conversando e desenhando. Eram momentos tão bons, tão tranquilos. Bella adormeceu com a cabeça delicadamente encostada sobre o papel, com um lápis colorido entre os dedos.

Cuidadosamente a peguei em meus braços, e subi as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Troquei sua roupa, e a cobri com o cobertor, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Saia do quarto para arrumar a bagunça na sala, quando ouvi uma voz baixinha.

- Edward?- A pequena me procurava com os olhos entre-abertos. Andei até seu lado e expliquei a ela que iria arrumar a sala antes de subir de volta.

- Tem que ser agora, você não pode dormir comigo hoje? Só hoje, eu prometo!- Bella não gostava de dormir sozinha, ela tinha medo; o que poderia ser até fofo de um ponto de vista. Ela sempre dava um jeito de alguém dormir com ela, ou ela escapava para algum quarto no meio da noite, o que era engraçado. Esme não gostava disso, ela achava que Bella iria ficar mal acostumada, e que nunca aprenderia a dormir sozinha se não tentasse. Já Carlisle, ele não se importava. Ele sabia que era coisa da idade, e tentava aproveitar ao máximo isso. E eu, assim como meus irmãos, achava algo muito bonitinho, então sempre aceitava. As vezes, Esme descobria, e me expulsava do quarto, deixando Bella com uma cara de pânico, a deixava apavorada a ideia de dormir sozinha. Mas não muito tempo depois, eu voltava a seu quarto para a buscar e esconde-la em meu quarto, ou então, ela batia na porta de meu quarto e implorava para a deixar entrar.

- Tudo bem, eu arrumo isso de manhã. Só vou colocar um pijama.- Embora quase nunca usasse, todos nós tínhamos, apenas para manter as aparências.

- Volta logo, tá?- Ela olhou com olhinhos pidões.

Fui rápido, só o tempo de me vestir e voltar para o quarto, encontrando Bella na mesma posição de antes. Ela sorriu ao me ver.

Deitei ao seu lado nos cobrindo com o cobertor, e passando um braço ao seu redor, a aninhando ao meu peito.

- Edward?- Ela sussurrou.

- Sim?

- Quando a mamãe e o papai vão voltar?- Perguntou.

- Amanhã de manhã, porque a pergunta, pequena?

- Eu estou com saudades.- Bella enterrou a cabeça em meu peito.

- O tempo vai passar tão rápido que você nem irá perceber.- Disse na tentativa de fazer-la esquecer esse pensamento.

- Tá bom. Boa noite, Edward.- Ouvi ela responder baixinho.

- Boa noite.- Disse apagando a luz do abajur, nos entregando a escuridão infinita.

Passamos assim, a noite abraçados, com nossos corpos colados, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Era bom saber que ela estava segura em meus braços, que se ela precisasse de mim, eu estaria lá para ajuda-la. Sentia o perfume de morango de seus cabelos, e o doce aroma de sua pele. De vez em quando, acariciava-a com a ponta dos dedos, era relaxante, e assim me certificava que ela estava comigo, para sempre, eu esperava.

No começo da manhã, quando os primeiros raios de sol penetraram no quarto, a pequena abriu os olhos preguiçosos e se virou para mim, sorrindo ao ver que eu continuava lá, da mesma maneira em que ela se lembrava.

- Bom dia. - Disse passando a mão em sua cabeça, tentando arrumar os fios bagunçados.

- Bom dia!- Ela se espreguiçou.

- Você ainda parece cansada, quer tomar um banho?- Ofereci.

- Sim.- Ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos totalmente, por isso, a peguei no colo, arrancando risadas divertidas de minha pequena. A sentei na bancada da pia enquanto ligava as torneiras da banheira.

A ajudei a tirar a roupa, e cuidei dela como sempre fazia. Depois que eu terminei de lavar-la, Bella brincou na água como sempre fazia, ela até tinha uns brinquedos de borracha que eram especiais par isso. Eu admirava sua felicidade, como ela jogava água com as mãos, a maneira como ela ria, seu sorriso, tudo. De vez em quando, ela me olhava, e sorria, parando o que estava fazendo, para depois começar tudo de novo. Ela mergulhava várias vezes, querendo me mostrar quanto tempo ela conseguia ficar sem respirar, não era uma brincadeira que eu apreciasse, mas estando por perto eu já me sentia mais tranquilo. Também me mostrou as ruguinhas que surgiram em sua mão depois de um tempo na água.

Não se passou muito tempo quando ouvi os pneus dos carros cantarem em frente a casa. Bella iria ficar feliz. Ela não percebeu, estava distraída demais em sua nova brincadeira, e mesmo que não estivesse, sua audição não seria capaz de ouvir os sons.

Os passos dos seis vampiros foram ficando cada vez mais auditíveis, e esperava ansioso pela reação da pequena. Por mais que não demonstrasse, ela sentia muito a falta de todos. Ela nunca demonstrou, com medo de magoar alguém, achando que ela não quisesse sua companhia, mas era bastante perceptível. Tentávamos ao máximo evitar longas viagens de caça, ficar menos ausentes para Bella, mas nem sempre conseguíamos evitar, para sua própria segurança.

A pequena parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo quando pareceu ouvir os passos. E só teve certeza do que estava ouvindo quando meus pais apareceram na porta do banheiro.

- Mamãe! Papai!- Ela gritou saindo da banheira sem ao menos se importar de pegar uma toalha. Meus pais riram, da cena. Ela pulou no pescoço de minha mãe, e em seguida o do meu pai, encharcando os dois e todo o banheiro. Eles conversaram por um tempo, Bella os contou sobre nosso fim de semana juntos, e sobre as novidades.

- Sabia que o Edward é meu melhor amigo?- Ela apontou para mim.

- Sério?- Minha mãe disse parecendo impressionada.

- Nós sempre fomos, só não sabíamos, não é Bella?- Falei pela primeira vez na conversa. Meus pais sorriram para nós. Neste exato momento meus irmãos entraram no banheiro, para a felicidade completa de Bella. A pequena se virou em direção a eles, mas antes que pudesse correr, eu a enrolei em uma toalha. Ela correu até Emmett equilibrando a enorme toalha em seu corpo pequeno.

Ela abraçou um por um, insistindo em dizer que estava com saudades de todos. Depois, no final, acabei saindo para deixar minhas irmãs arrumarem Bella. E passamos assim, a tarde todos juntos, matando a saudade uns dos outros.

**Olá gente! Então, tentarei postar mais rápido, pois quero participar de um concurso, e a fic tem que estar pronta *_* Enfim, para os interessados, a CAPA DA FANFIC ESTÁ NO MEU PERFIL, junto com as informações de CONTATO ( email, twitter, etc). **

**Não esqueçam de dar REVIEW, adoro saber o que estão achando! ^.^**


	6. Doente

Capítulo 6

_**Bella- 8 anos**_

Bella havia começado a ir a escola a alguns anos. Não era muito longe de casa, geralmente dois ou um de nós a levávamos todos os dias.

Em seu primeiro dia de aula, eu e Rosalie ficamos "presos" lá, Bella não nos deixava ir. Não a culpo, era um lugar novo para ela, com pessoas novas, e ela não conhecia nada nem ninguém. Mas ela foi se acostumando com o tempo, gostando até.

Estava quase na hora de Bella acordar para se arrumar. Fui até seu quarto e a sacudi levemente. A temperatura de seu corpo estava fora do normal, que em contato a minha pele era como fogo. Subi a mão até sua testa. Assim como o resto do corpo, estava com a temperatura elevada, e chegava a ter gotinhas de suor, fazendo com que algumas mexas de seu cabelo grudassem na testa.

-Bella?- Chamei preocupado. Ela se mexeu inquieta, murmurando algumas palavras incompreensíveis por mim.

-Bella, acorda.- Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, o que havia de errado. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos, com a visão ainda desfocada.

-Eu não quero ir para a escola hoje.- Ela gemeu. Seus olhos voltaram a se fechar, e percebendo que não acordaria, a peguei em meus braços a procura de Carlisle.

Fui até seu escritório, mas não havia ninguém, nem mesmo sua pasta. Ele devia estar no hospital. Droga.

- Esme.- Chamei.

-Sim, Edward.- Ela graciosamente respondeu aparecendo a não muitos metros de mim. Suas feições mudam para preocupação ao me ver com a pequena nos braços.- O que ouve?- Ela se aproximou de nós.- Ela está bem?

- Ela está dormindo.- Tentei tranquiliza-la.- Sua temperatura parece estar alta, acho que está com febre. Não tenho certeza, preciso de Carlisle.

- Ele está no hospital.- Disse confirmando meus pensamentos. Colocou uma das mãos na testa de minha_ irmã, _e assim como eu, teve a mesma reação.

- É melhor leva-la a ele. Não é nada grave com certeza, mas é necessário.- Falou suavemente.

Minha mãe chamou Alice, que prontamente se juntou a nós de forma bem graciosa. Ela explicou o que estava acontecendo, e pediu para Alice nos acompanhar até o hospital.

Após vestir Bella, nos despedimos e entramos em meu Volvo prata. Alice sentou no banco do passageiro com a pequena ainda adormecida em seu colo, enquanto eu dirigia em direção a cidade.

Chegamos no local não muito tempo depois, talvez pelo excesso de minha velocidade, mas eu estava nervoso, mesmo com Esme falando que não era nada grave, não podia deixar de me preocupar. Desviava o olhar da estrada constantemente, verificando se estava "tudo bem" com ela.

Logo que entramos na recepção, nos encaminhamos para o balcão de atendimento, onde uma secretária loira falava no telefone, tomando algumas notas. Peguei Bella dos braços de Alice. Visto por olhos humanos, poderia parecer estranho que uma pessoa do tamanho de Alice carregasse uma criança do tamanho de Bella, sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de cansaço ou esforço. Não que Bella fosse pesada, mas era Alice que era muito pequena.

A secretária logo se prontificou e encerrou a conversa, terminando de escrever algo, e como não havia muita mais gente na sala, nos atendeu.

- Em que posso ajudar?- Ela nos perguntou com uma voz entediada.

- Minha irmã, ela está passando mal. Precisamos falar com Carlisle Cullen.- Respondi desejando que aquilo não demorasse muito.

- Tem hora marcada?- Sua voz carregava um pouco de desprezo.

- Não, mas...

- Sinto muito, Dr. Cullen só atende pacientes com hora marcada, ou em estado de emergência.- Ela falou ríspida.- O caso certamente não é nenhum desses.

- Somos filhos dele.- Respondi friamente. Certamente a informação seria o bastante para ser reconsiderada.

Os pensamentos da secretária mudaram de rumo rapidamente para egoístas.

"Oh, os filhos dos Cullen. Eles são realmente muito bonitos... e ricos. Mas não eram oito? Onde estão os outros? E a Sra. Cullen?"- A secretária nos examinava cuidadosamente, como se fôssemos algo exótico e desconhecido, e éramos, até certo ponto.

Pigarreei tentando recuperar sua atenção.

- Ah, sim claro, por aqui. No fim do corredor a direita.- Ela sinalizou com a mão.

Caminhamos até chegarmos a uma porta com o nome de Dr. Cullen pendurado. A porta estava semi-aberta, mas mesmo assim insisti em bater nela.

- Entre.- Ele respondeu. Sua expressão mudou claramente ao nos ver, ficou surpreso.- Olá, o que fazem aqui?

- Bella.- Disse. Ele ainda não havia a notado em meus braços.

- O que aconteceu?- Ele se aproximou de nós preocupado.- Ela está bem? Se machucou?

- Nós não sabemos o que houve, por isso estamos aqui. Esme acha que não é nada grave, parece estar com febre.- Tentei acalma-lo.

Suas feições relaxaram um pouco, ele pegou Bella no colo e tentou acorda-la.

- Bella. Filha, acorda.- Ele beijou levemente sua testa. A pequena piscou os olhos e olhou confusa ao seu redor.

- Papai?- Ela sussurou. Sua voz estava manhosa e fraca.

- Oi, querida. Como está se sentindo?- Ele acariciou sua bochecha.

- Tá doendo.- Bella falou chorosa.

- Onde que dói?

- Em tudo.- Carlisle a sentou na mesa, enquanto pegava alguma coisa em sua pasta. Eu e Alice assistíamos tudo de longe, sentados em um sofá no canto do escritório. Ao nos notar, Bella dá um sorriso sem animo para nós.

Meu pai se ajoelhou em sua frente, e por baixo de sua camiseta, colocou o estetoscópio em seu peito. Passaram alguns segundos para que ele parasse e pegasse um termómetro . Não precisava tomar notas, memória perfeita.

Colocou entre seus lábios o aparelho. Ele examinou Bella por mais alguns minutos antes de se virar para nós.

- Ela está com febre, isso causa as dores que ela está sentindo. Vai ficar incomodada, menos ativa e sonolenta, mas é normal. Não é nada com que tenhamos que nos preocupar. É uma questão de tempo, e cuidado, para que fique bem de novo.

- Mas devemos dar alguma coisa a ela, fazer algo?- Perguntou Alice.

- A sim, claro.- Ele fez uma pausa.- Ela precisa tomar Tylenol, o infantil. Esme sabe onde tem em casa, peçam para ela. E não exagerem na roupa,- ele se virou para Alice- isso irá aumentar a febre e deixar-la incomodada. Portanto vistam-na com roupas leves e frescas. Insistam com que ela beba mais líquidos. A febre origina uma perda ligeira de líquidos no organismo.

Carlisle passou mais um tempo nos explicando o que fazer, mesmo sabendo que acabaríamos deixando tudo para Esme fazer depois.

- Bom, então acho que é isso.- Ele nos olhou.- Espero ter sido útil.

- Foi, sim. Obrigado pai.- Apertei sua mão.

- Não há de que.- Ele se despediu de Alice, e em seguida se ajoelhou novamente na frente de Bella, que estava ainda sentada na mesa, quietinha e observando tudo.

- Obedeça seus irmãos e sua mãe, ouviu?- Bella assentiu. Ele a deu um beijo na bochecha.- Tentarei voltar mais cedo pra casa hoje. Melhoras.

- Tchau, papai.- Ela o abraçou forte.

No carro, Bella estava quieta no banco de trás, o que não era normal, ela sempre foi tão animada, alegre, nem parecia a mesma pessoa. Tive uma troca de olhares com Alice, que pensava o mesmo que eu.

- Por que não escolhe uma música, Bella?- Perguntei. Talvez isso a animasse. Encontrei seu olhar pelo retrovisor. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas eu a ignorei e passei meu Ipod para ela.- Vamos, escolha.

Ela escolheu uma música e se animou um pouco. Chegamos em casa e conversamos com Esme, que ficou aliviada ao saber que logo Bella estaria bem.

- Você deve estar com fome Bella. Não comeu hoje de manhã.- Disse minha mãe.- Por que não vai lavar as mãos, sua comida está pronta. Edward poderia subir com ela?- Concordei.

Subimos as escadas até seu quarto e lavei suas mãos.

- Edward,- ela olhou em meus olhos- eu vou ficar bem de novo?- Sua voz estava baixa.

- Mas é claro que vai.- Disse.- E se você seguir tudo que o papai disse, não irá demorar muito.

- Eu vou ter que tomar injeção?- Ela parecia aflita. Eu ri.

- Claro que não.

- Ufa!- Ela suspirou aliviada, mais animada.

- Então era com isso que você estava preocupada?!- Ri em descrença. Afagando seu cabelo.

- Talvez...- Ela falou olhando para baixo corando. Bella tinha um certo pânico de agulhas, chegava a dar dó quando precisávamos vacina-la.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom: hoje você não precisará ir a escola.- Disse. Ela sorriu.

- É. E podemos brincar aqui em casa!- Ela dava pulinhos de alegria.

- Viu, não é tão ruim ficar doente.

- É...- ela falou pensativa- você já ficou doente, Edward?

- Claro que já.- Eu não estava mentindo. A lembrança dos sufocantes e últimos momentos de minha vida vieram a mente. Era 1918 quando estava morrendo de gripe espanhola em Chicago. Carlisle me salvou me trazendo para essa vida. A lembrança era embaçada, sem muita definição.

Bella continuava me olhando, como se esperasse mais detalhes.

- Mas faz tempo Bella. Antes mesmo de você nascer.- Tentei encerrar o assunto. Era muito incomodo para mim, não queria lembrar.

- Mas depois você nunca mais ficou doente?- Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não, não fiquei.- Respondi.- Vamos, Esme está esperando. Você precisa comer.

Levei Bella para a cozinha, onde ela comeu até que bem, não foi preciso persuadi-la. Talvez seja porque ela não comeu nada de manhã. Terminado seu almoço, fomos para a sala, onde Emmett e Jasper apostavam em cavalos. Alice e Rosalie estavam analisando alguns cuidadosamente uma revista sobre moda no canto da sala. Bella se aproximou saltitando aos meus irmãos, sentando entre eles.

- Ei, como você está? Fiquei sabendo que estava doente.- Disse Emmett afagando suas costas.

- Eu estou bem. Eu até esqueci que estava doente.- Ela disse inocentemente. Jasper tentou esconder o papel no qual faziam suas apostas, que não passou despercebido por Bella.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?- Ela tentou enxergar o que estava escrito no papel.

- Nada.- Jasper tentava distrair a pequena. Sabia que Esme não deixava fazer apostas perto de Bella.

- Deixa eu ver?- Ela tentou pegar o papel de sua mão, porém, meu irmão teve vantagem por sua altura, ficando de pé, enquanto Bella pulava no sofá para alcançar o papel. Eu ria a distância.

- Não, isso não é coisa para crianças. Ei, e não era você que estava doente? Doentes não podem pular.- Bella parou de imediato. Podia ver Emmett e Jasper se esforçando para não rir, eles sabiam que era mentira. Mas Emmett não aguentou e pegou o papel das mãos de Jasper e saiu correndo pela sala, com Bella atrás dele.

- Mentira! Você não me pega!- Ele gritou sendo infantil demais. Alice e Rosalie desviaram a atenção para os dois, e Rosalie revirou os olhos para a atitude de Emmett, e em seguida continuaram o que estavam fazendo. Eu e Jasper ficamos rindo, até que Bella desabou exausta no sofá.

- Desisto.- Ela disse ofegante.

- Ótimo. Melhor assim.- Ele desabou no sofá ao seu lado. Assim que Emmett fechou seus olhos para relaxar, Bella pegou o papel que estava em seu colo, e correu para de baixo da mesa de jantar.

- Não! Devolve! Você não pode ver isso!- Emmett gritou correndo atrás de Bella, mas não conseguiu se enfiar de baixo da mesa como ela. A pequena não entendeu de imediato o que estava escrito, mas depois tudo se clareou em sua mente.

- Vocês estavam apostando!- Ela exclamou em um tom acusador. Jasper e Emmett trocaram um olhar. Em seguida Jasper se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou perto dela.

- Bella. Você não vai contar para ninguém, não é mesmo?- Ele tentava ser o mais suave o possível. Ela fez um movimento fingindo que trancava sua boca com uma chave.- Promete?- Ele insistiu. Bella assentiu, era inocente demais para conseguir dedurar meus irmãos.

Jasper se levantou pegando o papel de volta, dando um tapa no ombro de Emmett.

- Viu, seu idiota!- E sentaram no sofá voltando a atenção para o papel novamente.

Olhei para Bella novamente, que continuava em pé a meu lado.

- Bella, vamos subir. Você precisa descansar.- Disse acariciando suas costas.

- Mas você disse que eu poderia brincar!- Ela reclamou com os lábios formando um bico.

- Mas Bella, você está doente. Não pode sair correndo por ai. Além do mais eu disse que você iria brincar, não disse aonde.- Ela fez um bico.

- Seu chato.- Ela se virou e subiu as escadas pisando forte. Suspirei.

Eu a segui até seu quarto e a encontrei sentada de pernas cruzadas em sua cama, com seu carneirinho nas mãos. Sentei em silêncio ao seu lado.

- Sai daqui.- Ela disse sem olhar para mim.

- Não vou sair. Bella, você tem que parar com isso, quando te falam para fazer algo, é para obedecer, ouviu?

- Você não é meu pai.- Disse emburrada. Como ela era teimosa.

- Não, eu não sou. Sou sou seu irmão.- Fiz uma pausa.- Bella, só estou falando para o seu bem. Quero que você melhore rápido.- Sussurrei.

Ela pareceu menos irritada com minhas palavras.

- Vamos, podemos brincar aqui mesmo.- Incentivei com um meio sorriso. Ela tentou conter um sorriso.

- Não, estou brava com você.- Ela se virou de costas para mim, mas pude perceber que ela sorria. Não pude resistir.

- É sério? Que pena... agora serei forçado a fazer uma coisa.- Eu não dei tempo para ela sentir curiosidade, avancei para cima dela e fiz cóssegas. Ela gargalhava alto, implorando para que eu parasse.

- Estou perdoado?- Perguntei com humor. Ela balaçou a cabeça negativamente, rindo. Continuei a fazer cóssegas até que ela não aguentou.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu te desculpo!- Eu parei e a sentei em meu colo, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela ainda ria ofegante.

- E então, quer fazer o que?- Perguntei. Ela pulou do meu colo e foi até uma estante, onde pegou duas bonecas. E sorridente perguntou:

- Que tal?- Particularmente essa não era a brincadeira que eu mais gostava, mas tudo era bom com ela. Além do mais, isso a faria ficar quieta, e assim talvez a febre abaixasse.

Ela me passou um boneco, e brincamos por horas. Eu nem se quer prestava atenção na brincadeira. Admirava Bella, e de vez em quando, ela chamava minha atenção.

Já era começo da noite, quando terminava de por os pijamas em Bella.

- Edward. Você pode ler uma história antes de eu dormir? Por favor.- Ela pediu.

- Achei que era Jasper que fazia isso.- Falei com diversão.

- Ele deve estar ocupado. Por favor.

- Só depois que você comer.- Acariciei sua cabeça. Ela não gostou. Provavelmente a febre a deixara sem apetite, talvez um pouco enjoada.- Não precisa comer muito.

Esme serviu um pouco de sopa para ela no jantar. Conversamos um pouco enquanto ela comia. Não demorou muito, e ela logo me lembrou que tinha que ler uma história para ela.

- Por que não vai escolhendo um livro?- Perguntei assim que ela acabou sua sopa.

- Eu não quero livro. Quero que você invente.- Ela disse suavemente.

- Bella, eu não tenho uma boa imaginação.- Admiti.

- Tudo bem, você consegue, é fácil.

- Ok. Então vai subindo, daqui a pouco eu vou.- Suspirei derrotado.

- Tá bom, mas não demora.- Ela saiu correndo em direção as escadas. Peguei o termómetro para medir novamente Bella, conforme Carlisle me instruíra.

Me encontrei com Bella em seu quarto. Ela já se acomodava na cama, quando me viu e sorriu, indicando para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. Ao ver o termómetro em minha mão, sua testa franziu em dúvida.

- Só vou medir sua febre.- Expliquei.

Após medir, tive certeza em que logo ela estaria bem novamente. A febre finalmente havia abaixado, não totalmente, mas já era um começo.

- Agora conta a história.- Ela insistiu após eu terminar. Respirei fundo, escolhendo uma das ideias que tinha em mente.

- Hmm... Era uma vez, uma menina chamada Isabella. - A pequena riu baixinho com a menção de seu nome.- Isabella vivia no meio da floresta, bem afastada do reino. Os animais eram os únicos amigos que ela tinha, e assim, ela passava horas cuidando deles.

- Ela amava cantar, e era muito feliz e alegre. Nunca havia estado no reino, nem falado com ninguém. Mas um dia, o príncipe...hmm- estava com dificuldades para encontrar um nome.

- Edward!- Ela gritou. Sorri para ela.

- Ok. O príncipe Edward estava caçando na floresta, quando ouviu o lindo som de sua voz cantando ao longe. Ele seguiu o som da doce melodia, até que encontrou Isabella, sentada debaixo de uma árvore, com os animais ao seu redor. Edward ficou observando tudo de longe, até que uma hora ele crou coragem e foi falar com a moça. Isabella ficou surpresa ao vê-lo, afinal, nunca havia tido contato com ninguém antes. Ele se apresentou a ela, e disse que não lhe faria nenhum mal.

- Os dias se passaram, e toda a tarde o príncipe ia visitar Isabella na floresta. Sem que percebesse, Edward se apaixona pela moça, e ela por ele.

- Mas acontece que Edward tinha uma madrasta, muito má. Sabendo que o enteado estava apaixonado, ela deduziu que não demoraria muito e logo se casaria com Isabella, teriam herdeiros, e isso a deixava frustrada, pois ela queria o trono somente para ela. A madrasta planeja um jeito de se livrar de Isabella, colocando uma poção que a faria adormecer para sempre em um chá. No dia seguinte, pediu a Edward para que levasse o chá a Isabella, falando que ela poderia ter sede. O príncipe é claro aceitou, e ao dar para Isabella beber, a moça adormece profundamente. O príncipe desesperado, acha que ela estava morta, e chora ao seu lado. Após muito chorar, Edward resolve dar um beijo de despedida, e ao selar seus lábios ao dela, Isabella acorda. Os dois acordam e vivem felizes para sempre. Fim.

- Só isso?- Ela disse.

- O que mais você queria?

- Edward, sua história não faz sentido. Ninguém se casa de um dia pro outro. E esse negócio de acordar com um beijo é coisa da Bela Adormecida, Branca de Neve, essas histórias! Era para você inventar algo original!

- Minha história é original.- Falei mal-humorado.

- É sim, claro.- Sua voz demonstrava ironia.

- Ok, ok, vamos dormir. Já está tarde.- Eu me acomodei deitado ao seu lado na cama. "Dormir" com ela todas as noites em sua cama já era algo normal para mim. Era um hábito que havia começado a anos, desde quando ela era pequena, e tinha medo de dormir sozinha. Eu a confortava dormindo com ela, mas ela cresceu, perdeu o medo, e o hábito não morreu. Era tão normal para nós, que por força do hábito, às vezes falávamos "nosso" quarto.

Esme não tentava mais impedir. Sabia que não haveria nada que nos fizesse mudar de ideia, nem nos persuadir. É claro que, se Bella precisasse de privacidade, eu a daria, é claro.

- Boa noite, Edward.- Ela se virou e enterrou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Boa noite, pequena. Durma bem.- O silêncio dominou a atmosfera do quarto, e logo Bella já dormia tranquilamente. Passei a noite imóvel, sentindo sua respiração em minha pele, e seu coração em um ritmo adorável, o que só me fazia lembrar que eu estava ali, com ela ao meu lado, e que tudo aquilo era real.

**Oi gente! Esse capítulo não ficou muito comprido, nem teve muito diálogo, mas é mais pra frente que as coisas ficam interessante... se é que você me entende...*-***


	7. Dor

Capítulo 7

_**Bella- 12 anos**_

A chuva batia forte contra meu rosto enquanto eu avançava para a secretária da escola de Bella. Pouco havia me importado em pegar uma capa de chuva.

Quando enfim entrei no ambiente seco, segui as placas que indicavam o caminho para a secretária. Encontrei uma mulher ruiva, baixa, organizando a papelada que havia no balcão.

- Com licença, posso ajudar?- Ela se ofereceu com simpatia ao me ver.

- Sim. Procuro minha irmã. Me ligaram para vir busca-la, ela se machucou no treino de educação física.- Minha voz estava nervosa. Haviam ligado em casa hoje de manhã para buscarmos Bella, pois ela não tinha condições de continuar as aulas. Isso me preocupava. Para chegar a esse ponto teria que ser grave, não?

- O nome?- Ela ajeitou o coque mal feito enquanto falava comigo.

- Isabella. Isabella Cullen.

- Ah sim, a Bella! Venha, por aqui.- Ela me guiou até o fim do corredor, onde me indicou para entrar em uma pequena sala, que servia de enfermaria.

Bella estava sentada sobre a maca, embora aparentemente não precisasse dela. Ao analisa-la melhor, notei que seu pulso esquerdo estava enfaixado, pousado suavemente sobre sua perna.

Ela sorriu timidamente ao me ver. Aquilo não parecia ser grave, talvez estivessem apenas exagerando.

- Oi.- Ela murmurou. Não respondi. Caminhei em sua direção, e levantei minha mão para toca-la, mas relutei, só iria causar mais dor.

- Você está bem?- Perguntei. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

- Eu só quero ir para casa, Edward.

- Tem certeza? Posso te levar ao hospital.- Insisti. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Bella não gostava de hospitais. Para ela era sinônimo de agulhas. Além de ser fonte de muita atenção. Em Forks, um simples resfriado poderia ser motivo de grande novidade.

- Não, claro que não! Não a necessidade, eu estou bem, só preciso descansar.- Falou descendo da maca e ficando ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu?- Ela estava esquecendo, ou evitando, eu diria, me dizer o mais importante. Ela gemeu em resposta.

- Eu só torci o pulso.- Sua voz saiu um sussurro, esperando que eu não ouvisse.- Já enfaixaram e colocaram uma tala.

- Está doendo?- Perguntei.

- Não.- Ela respondeu sem olhar nos meus olhos. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, ela não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza.- Só um pouquinho. Mas vai passar!- Ela exclamou.

- Faremos o seguinte: nós iremos para casa. Mas, se piorar, ou você sentir mais dor, iremos direto para o hospital, sem reclamar.- Bella fez uma careta em relação a segunda parte.

- Tudo bem.

A chuva ainda caía forte no estacionamento, e eu não havia pego nada para proteger Bella da chuva.

- Droga.- Gemi.

Tirei o casaco e coloquei sobre sua cabeça.

-O que está fazendo?- Ela perguntou.

- Não quero que fique doente.- Passei o braço entorno de seus ombros e avançamos para o estacionamento.

- Você anda se machucando muito ultimamente, Bella.- Eu me acomodei no banco do motorista. Ela me olhou com os olhos calmos, como se tentasse entender o que eu queria dizer.

- Como se eu gostasse de me machucar.- Murmurou sarcasticamente.

Saí do estacionamento da escola a caminho de casa. Bella ficou quieta, o que não era normal. Geralmente essa era a hora do dia em que mais conversávamos.

- No que está pensando?

- Apenas em como sou um imã para perigos.- Olhei surpreso para ela.

- Imã de perigos?- Conti uma risada.

- Sim. Você não percebeu? Ultimamente só ando me machucando, me colocando em perigo.

- É uma boa observação.- Falei admirado. Ela sorriu para mim. Ficamos alguns instantes mudos. Eu pensava em algo para puxar assunto, sem sucesso.

Parei o carro em frente a casa, e ajudei Bella com sua mochila. Encontramos Rosalie e Emmett brigando pelo controle remoto, e eles pareceram surpresos ao nos ver.

- Matando aula, Bella?- Emmett comentou. Eles não sabiam o que havia acontecido, já que não estavam em casa quando a diretora ligou.

- Eu só machuquei a mão Emm.- Bella sentou em seu colo mostrando sua mão inchada.

- Está melhor agora?- Perguntou ele enquanto examinava sua mão. Assim como eu, ele achava melhor leva-la a Carlisle, mas não comentou nada.

- Estou. Nem me lembrava disso.- Bella nunca conseguira mentir muito bem, era muito fácil de saber a verdade com ela. Emmett suspirou baixinho.

- Onde estão Alice e Jasper? E mamãe?- Bella olhou em volta da sala procurando por mais alguém.

- Alice e Jasper estão em Seattle, fazendo compras. E Esme foi ao supermercado. Daqui a pouco ela volta. - Rosalie respondeu com a voz calma, embora eu soubesse que ela estava nervosa. Alice e Jasper estavam caçando, na realidade. Mentalmente desejei que Alice lembra-se de voltar com algumas sacolas, mas isso não seria algo que ela esqueceria.

- Você já comeu?- Perguntei.

- Não.

- Venha.- Eu suspirei e fiz sinal para que ela me seguisse.

- Esme deixou comida pronta na geladeira. É só esquentar.- Ouvi a voz de Rose quando chegamos na cozinha.

Achei um frango frito na geladeira e coloquei para esquentar no microondas. Enquanto não ficava pronto, tentei puxar assunto com Bella, que estava quieta olhando para suas mãos.

- Você está bem?- Ela não costumava ficar tão calada. Alguma coisa estava aborrecendo-a. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, ainda não olhando em meus olhos.

- Bella, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Fale. Por favor.- Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus por uma fração de segundos, mas logo foram desviados para suas mãos novamente.- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? Que eu fiz?

- Não. Claro que não. Você não fez nada.- Ela franziu a testa.- É só um pouco complicado.

- Eu posso tentar entender.- Dei um pequeno sorriso amigável. Ela suspirou.

- É só que... eu não sei como começar...- Ela se atrapalhava com as palavras, o que era engraçado por um lado. Eu levantei para pegar sua comida e servi em seu prato. Ainda esperava uma explicação.

- Que tal pelo começo?- Sugeri com humor. Neste momento, fomos interrompidos por Emmett e Rosalie que entravam na cozinha. Bella me olhou como se dissesse "conversamos depois". Ela pareceu aliviada com a interrupção.

Bella não é o tipo de pessoa que se abre com todos. É muito tímida e insegura. Ela geralmente me procura quando quer conversar, e é claro que eu respeito, ouço, e às vezes dou minha opinião.

_** - **_Nós vamos passear. Você toma conta da Bella, Edward?- Perguntou Rosalie.

_** - **_Claro.

_** - **_Edward... você pode ir. Eu não sou mais uma criança, não preciso de babá. Além do mais eu não vou sair de casa, não precisa se preocupar.- Ela murmurou claramente constrangida.

_** - **_Você não é mais criança!? Desde quando!?- Emmett riu estrondosamente.

_** - **_Eu não sou mais, tá legal.- Seus lábios formaram um bico.

_** - **_Tudo bem, mas você querendo ou não, eu vou ficar aqui. Emmett, Rosalie; podem ir.- Disse, e Bella revirou os olhos. Meus irmãos se despediram e saíram pela porta dos fundos. Bella suspirou.

_** - **_Você sabe que isso não é necessário.

_** - **_Eu sei. Mas eu quero. Eu gosto.- Sussurrei as últimas palavras.

_** - **_Você gosta de cuidar de mim?- Ela perguntou surpresa, com a voz esperançosa.

_** - **_Bella, eu poderia passar toda a minha vida fazendo isso.- Ou toda a eternidade.

_** - **_Isso é bom.- Seus olhos voltaram para a comida intocada.

_** - **_O que é bom?- Perguntei curioso.

_** - **_Saber que você se importa. Comigo, eu digo.- Ela colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

_** - **_Mas é claro que eu me importo! Nós todos nos importamos.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, e colocou um pedaço do frango na boca. Não conversamos mais pelo resto da refeição. Decidi dar um tempo para ela, afinal, ela disse que me diria.

Lavei a louça enquanto Bella escovava os dentes em seu quarto. Subi após terminar e a encontrei fazendo o dever de casa.

Ao longo dos anos, enquanto Bella crescia, acrescentamos uma escrivaninha em frente a uma das cama fora trocada por uma maior, que agora ficava na parede lateral. Sentei em uma cadeira ao seu lado e a observei resolver as expressões numéricas.

_** - **_Vai me falar o que está acontecendo?- Ela guardava o material novamente. Ela suspirou ruidosamente, sem olhar pra mim.

_** - **_Tem uma pessoa...- deitamos em sua cama, sua cabeça encostada em meu peito, desta maneira, não conseguia olhar em seus olhos;- eu descobri que a amo.

Ah, então era isso. Ela estava sofrendo por conta de um garoto. Não pude negar que estava sentindo um certo ciúmes em relação a isso.

_** - **_E qual é o problema de amar alguém?- Perguntei.

_** - **_O problema não é amar, Edward. O problema é não amar da maneira certa! Isso não podia acontecer!- Ela se virou e pude ver a dor em seus olhos.

_** - **_Já experimentou falar com ele? Talvez vocês dois pudessem resolver isso juntos.

_** - **_Eu não posso. Ele ficaria bravo comigo, e não iria querer ficar perto de mim de novo. Eu não posso perder a amizade dele.- Sua voz estava fraca, quase sumindo.

_** - **_O quanto você o ama, Bella?- Falei temendo a resposta.

_** - **_Muito.- A resposta me fez mal. Sentia uma dor em meu peito não física, também não psicológica. Não sabia o que era, nunca havia sentido nada assim antes. Tentei manter minha postura, mas era muito perceptivo o quanto aquela conversa havia me feito mal, mas do que a Bella. Tive sorte de ela não estar me olhando. Não queria que se sentisse mal, achasse que fosse sua culpa.

Ficamos alguns momentos em silêncio. Para o meu alívio. Bella se encolheu ao meu lado, com os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto como uma cortina, de modo que não pude ver seus olhos.

_** - **_Edward.- Ela gemeu baixinho. Sua voz estava embargada, assim soube que ela estava chorando. Isso acabou ainda mais comigo.

_** - **_Sim?- Tentei falar com indiferença. Anos e anos fingindo ser alguém que não era me deram alguma vantagem sobre isso.

_** - **_ Você não vai contar pra ninguém, né?- Ela soluçou.

_** - **_Claro que não.- Beijei seu cabelo.- Nunca falarei para ninguém algo que não queira.

_** - **_Obrigada.

_** - **_Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?- Bella não conseguiu se conter e começou a soluçar.

_** - **_Ei, calma.- Me perguntava se havia falado algo errado.- Está tudo bem, estou aqui.- Tentei acalmar minha irmã. Nunca havia a visto desta maneira. A levantei pelas juntas do joelho e a embalei em meu colo, segurando firmemente suas costas, para que não engasgasse. Anos de experiência cuidando de um bebê foram muito úteis. As lembranças daqueles anos vinham a toda. Cada momento, cada segundo, era maravilhoso. Não havia nenhum que eu sentia que sentia arrependimento, ou que fizera da maneira errada. Me lembrava das noites em que Bella não conseguia dormir, e então passava a noite inteira com o bebê em meu colo. E era assim que ela parecia. Um bebê. Um bebê pequeno, com medo e inseguro. Que precisava da minha ajuda.

Afaguei suas costas tentando tranquiliza-la, o que para minha alegria funcionou. Esperei até ter certeza de que ela novamente não teria uma recaída.

Beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

_** - **_Está melhor?- Perguntei cauteloso. Ela assentiu.

_** - **_Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

_** - **_Só fica comigo, Edward. Por favor.- Ela gemeu.

_** - **_Claro.- Para sempre; completei mentalmente. Ficamos por um um bom tempo em silêncio, até que após algumas horas, Bella estava adormecida em meus braços.

Tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos, levantei da cama, e tentei colocar-la de baixo da coberta. _Tentei_, pois não consegui. Bella acordou sobressaltada assim que eu a deitei na cama.

_** - **_Desculpe. Não quis te acordar.- Me desculpei.

_** - **_Não tem problema. Eu preciso tomar um banho mesmo.

Ela caminhou até o banheiro, tirando os sapatos com os pés, sem olhar para mim, e fechou a porta.

_** - **_Precisa de ajuda?- Perguntei lembrando de sua mão machucada.

_** - **_Não, obrigada. Eu consigo me virar.- Escutei suas roupas caindo no chão.

_** - **_Então deixe a porta encostada.

_** - **_Ok!- Deitei novamente na cama, afim de dar-la um pouco de privacidade. O som da água escorrendo me relaxou instantaneamente. Fechei os olhos e refleti sobre tudo o que Bella havia me dito. Ela estava apaixonada. A ideia novamente me trouxe novamente o mal-estar. Decidi que não pensar naquilo seria melhor. Para mim e para ela.

_** - **_Edward?- Escutei sua voz chamar.

_** - **_Sim?

_** - **_Você está sempre tão sozinho. Digo, o Emm tem a Rose, a Alice tem o Jazz, e a mamãe tem o papai. Nunca pensou em arrumar alguém? Uma namorada.- Por sua voz podia notar que ela já estava melhor. Isso me tranquilizou.

_** - **_Hmm... acho que nunca pensei a respeito.- Respondi tentando lembrar de alguma vez que isso passou por minha cabeça.

_** - **_Então nunca namorou?- Ela apareceu no quarto com uma toalha na cabeça e outra presa na altura do peito, envolvendo seu corpo.

_** - **_Não. Nunca.- Suas feições se tornaram perplexas por algum motivo.

_** - **_O que foi?- Perguntei.

_** - **__Você_ nunca namorou?- Ela falava como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

_** - **_Não, qual o problema?

_** - **_Edward, como isso pode ser verdade?- Eu não respondi, e então ela continuou.- Você é divertido, carinhoso, engraçado, lindo, tudo o que uma garota poderia querer!

_** - **_Talvez não tenha encontrado a garota certa.-Dei de ombros.

_** - **_Você nunca se apaixonou?- Ela sussurrou.

_** - **_Não, eu acho.- Franzi a testa vasculhando minhas memórias humanas.

_** - **_Ainda acha que vai encontrar essa garota certa?

_** - **_Já perdi as esperanças, Bella. Se fosse para essa garota chegar, ela já teria chegado.- Murmurei. Eu havia esperado por muito tempo.

_** - **_Mas você é jovem, ainda tem muita gente para conhecer. Poderia dar uma chance para essas pessoas.

_** - **_Não sou uma pessoa otimista, Bella.- Falei friamente.

Ela franziu os lábios segurando alguma pergunta, que provavelmente seria inadequada, e se dirigiu ao closet. Ela voltou vestida com um pijama quente de flanela. Eu não havia percebido a rápida mudança de temperatura.

_** - **_Sua mão está melhor?- Perguntei sutilmente enquanto ela se ao meu lado.

_** - **_Está. Mal posso sentir.

_** - **_Isso é bom.- Ela se enfiou de baixo das cobertas e acomodou o travesseiro.

_** - **_Já vai dormir?- Perguntei surpreso. Estava longe de sua hora de dormir habitual.

_** - **_Estou cansada. E amanhã eu tenho aula, esqueceu?- Ela fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto ao meu.

_** - **_Não quer jantar?- Perguntei alisando seus cabelos úmidos.

_** - **_Não estou com fome.

Me conti para não argumentar com ela e assim começar uma discussão. Apaguei a luz do abajur e dei um beijo em sua testa.

_** - **_Boa noite.- Desejei respirando forte seu aroma floral.

_** - **_Não vai passar essa noite comigo?- Ela perguntou com certa decepção em sua voz.

_** - **_Tenho que fazer algumas coisas antes. Mais tarde eu volto.

_** - **_Ah. Tudo bem.- Ela se virou mais uma vez inquieta na cama.- Boa noite.- Não pude ver seu rosto.

Fechei sua porta sem fazer barulho. Eu voltaria. Logo.

**Desculpem a demora para postar. Eu tive que refazer este capítulo, e também não tive tempo pra escrever ultimamente. Vou tentar ver se consigo escrever o próximo logo, okay? Escrevam REVIEWS por favoooooor!**


	8. Fora das Trilhas

_**Bella 14 anos**_

_** - **_Bella?- Sussurrei eu sua orelha. Ela gemeu baixinho. Acariciei seu braço e inspirei o aroma delicioso de seus cabelos.

_** - **_Bella?- Chamei novamente. Não tive certeza se ela me ignorou ou não ouviu mesmo.- Você irá se atrasar.

Estávamos dentro do carro no estacionamento da escola. Bella havia dormido o trajeto inteiro. Eu havia lhe avisado que assistir American Idol até tarde não seria uma boa ideia, e agora ela estava cambaleando de sono.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu com preguiça.

_** - **_Obrigada por me trazer hoje.- Ela agradeceu pegando a mochila. Nós havíamos organizado que eu pegaria Bella na escola às segundas, quartas e sextas feiras, e meus irmão dividiriam os outros dias. Hoje foi uma excessão, pois Jasper foi a Seattle resolver um problema de documentação, e não pode trazer-la. É claro que eu me ofereci, já que por mim, a levaria e buscaria todos os dias, mas tenho que dividi-la com o resto da família.

_** - **_ O prazer foi todo meu.- Sorri. Tirei da carteira uma nota de cinquenta dólares e lhe passei. Ela me olhou confusa.- Para o seu almoço.- Expliquei.

_** - **_Ah, obrigada. De novo.- Ela riu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

_** - **_Não há de que.- Beijei sua testa e desejei boa aula. Eu teria um longo período sem nada para fazer, e que passaria extremamente devagar.

A observei andar pelo campus desajeitadamente, e se juntar aos outros alunos logo em seguida.

E então passou por minha cabeça algo que nunca pensara em fazer antes. Poderia arriscar a dizer que foi a minha melhor ideia.

Estacionei o carro um pouco mais distante, atrás da escola, e segui por trás do prédio até achar uma escada externa. Tive cuidado e fui bem silencioso ao escalar até o telhado da escola, não queria ser apanhado e dar uma explicação. Embora, tivesse certeza que se fosse, meu primeiro reflexo seria correr, e assim ninguém sequer teria certeza se havia mesmo alguém ali.

Eu sabia que todas as salas de aulas tinham um teto solar, pois já havia estudado aqui alguns anos antes de Bella se tornar parte da família. Procurei entre as janelas das diferentes salas de aula a que encontraria Bella. E nada. Talvez estivesse em outra aula. Ou estivesse matando aula. Ri com o pensamento.

Involuntariamente ouvi uma voz adulta chamando seu nome. Imediatamente, me virei para o local onde pensei ter vindo o som, e lá a encontrei. Ela segurava a mochila no ombro esquerdo e estava corada na soleira da porta. Andou até o acento e se sentou timidamente ao lado de um garoto loiro, com sardas pelo rosto. Trinquei os dentes.

O professor começou a passar a matéria, e assim soube que a aula era de biologia.

Bella fazia anotações da aula a todo o tempo. Ela era bastante dedicada na escola. De vez em quando, respondia a alguma pergunta, em geral sem importância, de seu _amigo_, cujo o nome eu descobri ser _Mike_.

_** - **_Você parece cansada. Não dormiu bem?- O garoto perguntou.

_** - **_Não, é que eu fui dormir tarde ontem.- Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

_** - **_Ficou fazendo o quê?- Que garoto mais intrometido.

_** - **_Assistindo _American Idol_.- Mike bufou.

A conversa se encerrou com o pigarreio do professor.

Após o término desta aula, segui para a próxima, tentando não perder Bella de vista. Não queria ficar perdido tentando a encontrar.

O garoto, Mike, não a acompanhou nesta aula. Para o meu alívio. Não havia gostado dele. Aliás, eu não gostava de nenhum garoto que se aproximasse de Bella.

A próxima aula foi de trigonometria. Ela se sentou sozinha desta vez. O professor passou entregando uma apostila.

_** - **_Essa apostila será essencial nas próximas aulas, portanto não deixem de traze-la.- Disse.

Bella era muito discreta. Não falava, nem se sentava no meio da classe.

_** - **_Ei- chamou uma menina a seu lado.

_** - **_Sim?

_** - **_Vai se sentar com a gente hoje no almoço?- Bella não se sentava com seus amigos? As inúmeras possibilidades do "por que" passaram por minha cabeça. Talvez ela tivesse alguém com quem quisesse ficar a sós. Descartei a possibilidade rapidamente. Não queria pensar nisso.

_** - **_Vou, por que não iria?- A garota não respondeu, e voltou a atenção para o professor.

Teve mais uma aula antes do almoço. Foi no ginásio, educação física. Foi engraçado ver Bella se atrapalhando toda com a bola. Acho que era por isso que seu time não passava muito a bola para ela. Ela foi para o vestiário se trocar após a aula, e eu esperei até que saísse. Passou muito tempo desde que ela havia entrado, e eu comecei a me preocupar. Tentei ouvir os barulhos que vinham de dentro, e nada. Talvez ela tivesse saído em algum momento de distração meu.

Fui até o refeitório, e espiei por lá. Bella estava sentada com ar despreocupado e uma soda limonada nas mãos. O garoto da primeira aula, Mike, se sentava ao seu lado esquerdo, e uma outra garota que ainda não havia visto, em seu lado direito. Ela parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, sem prestar muita atenção na conversa.

_** - **_Bella?- A garota chamou sua atenção.

_** - **_Hã?

_** - **_Ouviu o que eu disse?- A garota estava um pouco irritada.

_** - **_Não.- A garota bufou.

_** - **_Nós vamos a Port Angeles próximo final de semana. Todos nós.- Tentei não pensar no lado negativo, que eu não veria Bella no próximo final de semana, e sim que Bella se divertiria com seus amigos. Devia parar de ser tão egoísta.

_** - **_Ah.- Sua voz não demonstrava nenhum interesse.- Tudo bem.

Bella se excluiu da conversa novamente, até que o garoto ao seu lado puxou assunto.

_** - **_E então? Animada para o fim de semana?- Seu braço estava em seu encosto da cadeira. Seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dela. Reprimi o impulso de ir até lá e tira-lo _a força_ de perto _dela_. E Bella rapidamente afastou seu rosto do dele.

_** - **_Claro.- Ela disse desconfortável.- Afinal, não temos aulas.- Seu rosto se iluminou com alguma memória.

_** - **_É...e você vai fazer alguma coisa sábado a noite?- Eu não gostei do rumo em que a conversa tomava.

_** - **_Hmmm... não tenho certeza.- Bella bebericou seu refrigerante.

_** - **_Então... eu estava pensando... se você não gostaria de ir amanhã comigo ao cinema.- De repente eu parei de respirar. Com todas as minhas forças, eu torcia para que a resposta fosse _não_.

_** - **_Mike... eu acho que não é uma boa ideia...

_** - **_E por que não?- Ele franziu o cenho.

_** - **_Bom... meu irmão...- Ela estava falando de mim?

_** - **_Acha que ele não iria gostar?- Perguntou.

_** - **_Provavelmente...

_** - **_Mas não é ele quem tem que gostar, é você.

_** - **_Mas de qualquer maneira, eu tenho que estudar para a prova de biologia, e ele vai me ajudar.- Me perguntei se ela iria mesmo estudar, ou aquilo era apenas uma desculpa.

_** - **_Ah, claro.- Ele soou desapontado.

Pelo resto do almoço o garoto permaneceu quieto em sua cadeira. Pude ver seus pensamentos, ele se perguntava se havia feito algo errado, ou feito do jeito errado.

Um pensamento involuntário ocorreu em minha mente: será que eu influenciava as decisões de Bella? Talvez ela apenas tivesse negado o convite de Mike por que achou que _eu_ não gostaria. Ela não deveria fazer isso. Não devia se preocupar _comigo_. Não _podia_.

Esse pensamento me incomodou pelo resto do dia. Nem sequer soube do que se tratavam as aulas seguintes.

Um pouco antes de bater o sinal do término das aulas, estacionei o carro em frente a escola, e esperei por Bella no carro.

A vi se aproximar mas não sai do carro para recebe-la, como de costume.

_** - **_Oi.- Ela disse timidamente. A cumprimentei pelo olhar.

Já havíamos saído do estacionamento da escola, quando achei que deveria ter uma conversa com ela.

_** - **_Bella,- suspirei,- você não deve se preocupar em me agradar. Deve fazer o que a deixa mais feliz, ok?- Ela olhou confusa para mim, provavelmente não fazendo ideia do que eu falava.

_** - **_Estou dizendo, que não precisava ter dito não a Mike. Se era isso que queria, não iria ficar chateado, ou bravo com você. Afinal, eu nunca fico, não é mesmo?- Avaliei sua expressão. Ela estava corada e seu coração acelerara.

_** - **_Como sabe disso?- Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.- Você me espionou?!

_** - **_Não chamaria isso de espionar. Acho que está mais para observar.- Esperei pela fúria que viria, mas ela não veio. Bella fez um bico.

_** - **_Você é impossível!- Fiquei aliviado ao ver que ela não pediria mais explicações. Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio até que ela o quebrou.

_** - **_Não fiz aquilo por você- sussurrou.- Fiz aquilo porque não era o que eu queria. Eu não queria sair com _ele_.

Pensei no que ela disse. Ela não queria Mike. Ela queria outro. _O outro._

** - **Você acha que é coisa séria? Digo, seu amor por ele.- Ela sabia de quem eu estava falando.

** - **Com certeza.- Ela falou firme.- Isso não é de agora.- Sabia que se continuasse no carro, me sentiria mal, então fiquei grato quando vi que já estávamos em casa.

A ajudei com a mochila e a deixei em seu quarto. Bella estava de costas quando comecei.

** - **Gostaria de sair comigo esta tarde? Tem um lugar que eu quero te levar já faz um tempo.- Pude ver através do reflexo da janela que sorria, e em seguida mordeu o lábio tentando ficar séria.

** - **Adoraria.- Ela se virou para mim.- Com que tipo de roupa devo ir?

** - **Esteja confortável,- dei um riso baixo. Bella entrou no closet a procura de uma roupa.

Saí do quarto e fui me trocar também. Sorri ao ver que _combinávamos_. Calça moletom e camiseta branca, lisa.

Encontramos Esme e Jasper na sala. A televisão estava ligada, porém _nenhum_ dos dois assistisse. Jasper nos cumprimentou com um sorriso, e Esme se levantou, beijando Bella na face.

** - **Onde vocês dois vão?- Perguntou ela em um tom divertido.

** - **Nós vamos passear um pouco- respondi. Não queria dar detalhes de nosso _"passeio especial"._

** - **Já fez sua lição de casa, Bella?- Para Esme, era sempre os estudos, depois a diversão. Não achava isso _errado_, eu até apoiava, para a infelicidade de Bella, pois era_ para mim _que ela corria quando seus planos não davam certo.

** - **Já adiantei tudo que tinha que fazer hoje.- Ela sorriu orgulhosa.

** - **Tudo bem então. Mas não voltem muito tarde.- Esme falou autoritária. Bati continência divertido. Bella riu a meu lado.

Peguei sua mão e sai em direção a _floresta_ que se estendia pelo quintal da casa. Adentramos as primeiras árvores quando Bella franziu a testa confusa.

** - **Não vamos de carro?

** - **E desde quando se aproveita alguma coisa de carro?-Bufei- além do mais, onde quero te levar não acredito que um carro consiga chegar.

** - **Nós vamos muito longe?- Sua voz aflita de repente.

** - **Eu te carrego se ficar cansada.- Ri.

** - **Acredito que isso seja um sim.

** - **Talvez, com o que afinal está preocupada?- Em uma velocidade lerda, _humana_, demoraríamos mais ou menos duas horas. Já se fosse na velocidade vampírica...

** - **Estou com medo de tropeçar, e torcer o tornozelo. E bater em uma árvore.- Ela fitava a mata com os olhos arregalados, imaginando os inúmeros perigos que ela poderia lhe oferecer.

** - **Tenho que admitir que não é impossível- ri.- Mas eu não deixaria nada lhe machucar. _Nem você mesma_.- Ela deu um breve sorriso.

** - **Mesmo eu achando uma tarefa impossível, obrigada.

** - **Não _subestime_ a si própria, Bella.- Senti seus braços abraçando minha cintura.

Ficamos por um momento em silêncio. Bella avaliava o lugar e a mata pela a qual caminhávamos.

** - **Aonde _estamos_ indo?- Perguntou curiosa. Eu sorri ainda olhando para frente.- Então não vai me dizer?- Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, e eu reprimi um riso.

** - **É uma _surpresa_, Bella.- Minha voz era calma e tranquila.

** - **Estou vendo...- falou pensativa.- E então como foi o seu dia? Gostou de me _observar_?- Ela me desafiava.

** - **Ah, sim, muito. É muito interessante. Devia ter tido essa ideia antes. Você consegue ser bem desligada de vez em quando, não.- Apenas devolvia com a _mesma_ moeda. Se ela podia _me_ provocar, _eu_ a provocaria. Ela fez um bico ao ver o que eu fazia.

** - **Apenas de vez em quando. Hoje você me pegou de baixa guarda, então não conta.

** - **Sei...- ela me empurrou de leve, rindo.

** - **Só fez isso o dia todo? Não achou entediante _me_ observar?

** - **Nem um pouco, na verdade, foi bem hilário. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto você conseguia tropeçar nos próprios pés. Nem sabia que isso era possível.- Eu não resisti e ri estrondosamente ao lembrar das cenas da aula com o treinador Clapp, Educação Física. Bella corou mas também riu.

** - **Meu senso de equilíbrio não vem ao caso- murmurou.

** - **Você já deve estar bem acostumada.

** - **Acho que cair não é algo com que você se acostume. Não é muito agradável.- Concordei com a cabeça, hoje era um bom dia para provoca-la.- Eu a ergui para ajuda-la a passar por um grande tronco que estava caído em nossa frente.

** - **Edward, acho melhor não irmos muito longe. Mamãe vai ficar preocupada.- Ela estava com um pouco de receio na voz.

** - **Está tudo bem, estou com você não estou?- Acariciei suas costas para tranquiliza-la.

** - **Mas podemos nos perder!

** - **Eu sei o caminho de volta.- Pude ver em seu rosto que considerava quais eram as chances de uma _pessoa_ lembrar o caminho _exato_ no meio de uma floresta, _aparentemente_ com _cada árvore idêntica_. Mas ela pensava em alguém _humano_.

Tentei disfarçar meu incomodo em relação a isso.

** - **Está cansada?- Perguntei na tentativa de distrai-la.

** - **Um pouco- admitiu, a linha de pensamento logo voltando a seu eixo normal.

Não hesitei, e pelas juntas dos joelhos a levantei e coloquei em minhas costas. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e sua cabeça se apoiou em meu ombro esquerdo.

** - **Edward, eu não sou tão leve como era antes.- Ela disse calmamente.

** - **Seu peso não mudou muito- não fui muito sutil ao insinuar sua péssima alimentação.

** - **Você que pensa.- Ela revirou os olhos.- Vai ficar com dor nas costas.

** - **Não vou não.- Fiz uma pausa.- Além do que já estamos quase chegando.- Já podia ver a claridade mais para frente. Não era o tipo de claridade que podia me "entregar", pois não era exatamente luz solar direta. Estava meio nublado, o que me fez pensar que não poderíamos demorar muito, por causa da chuva.

Bella ergueu a cabeça curiosa, tentando enxergar o lugar. Para olhos humanos, a pequena claridade ainda não poderia ser vista, ainda havia aproximadamente 800 metros de mata para percorrer.

** - **Não estou vendo certeza que conhece bem aqui?- Dei um riso baixo.

** - **Bella, quantas vezes tenho que falar para não se preocupar? Não confia em mim?

** - **Não!- Ela quase gritou, voltando ao tom de voz normal logo em seguida.- É só que...

** - **Está com medo?- Quase ri. Mesmo sem olhar para ela, soube que seu rosto estava corado.

** - **Ainda acho que vamos nos perder.- Tentou justificar. Ri baixo. Minha atenção logo se voltou para o caminho que seguíamos.

** - **Acho que chegamos- sussurrei. Delicadamente, desvencilhei Bella de minhas costas, a colocando no chão. Ela andou curiosa em minha frente até o ponto de claridade, tentando descobrir o que havia ali.

Passamos por passagens estreitas entre os troncos cobertos de musgo, e alguns arbustos, até que enfim passamos por uma cortina de samambaias que nos levaria ao outro lado.

Seus olhos brilhavam com a beleza do lugar.

Era uma campina não muito grande, mas geometricamente perfeita. Flores cobriam toda a superfície do solo do lugar como um enorme tapete, e a grama atingia a altura dos joelhos. Mesmo depois de tantas vezes ter vindo a este lugar, jamais me cansara de sua beleza.

Bella olhava pasma, ainda paralisada no lugar. Ela deu um passo hesitante.

** - **O que acha?- Perguntei.

** - **É lindo!- Ela se virou para mim com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Não consegui deixar de sorrir.

Havia planejado este momento milhares de vezes em minha cabeça, e surpreendente havia dado certo. Bella parecia feliz, o que me deixou orgulhoso de si mesmo, pois este era o propósito.

Passamos a tarde conversando sobre banalidades. Bella era uma pessoa fácil de conversar. Entrei em conflito comigo mesmo quando percebi que era melhor voltarmos para casa. Já era tarde final da tarde, e o sol começava a se por. A chuva começou a cair assim que saímos da campina. Agora _nossa_ campina.

** - **Podemos voltar aqui mais vezes?- Perguntou animada. Seu cabelo já ensopado pela chuva.

** - **Sempre que você quiser.- Sorri. Tentávamos desviar das enormes possas de lama que se formavam no chão. Não tivemos muito sucesso.

** - **Bella, você é muito lerda.- Reclamei.

** - **Desculpa, mas não dá pra andar rápido e não se machucar nessas raízes. São coisas completamente contraditórias!

Revirei os olhos. Não muito tempo depois, todo o solo já havia se transformado em lama. Uma lama pegajosa e grudenta. Nossos pés atolavam nela, e tivemos que dobrar a barra de nossas calças para não suja-las _tanto_.

Senti sua mão em minhas costas. Não me incomodei. Mas de repente, suas mãos assumiram uma posição diferente, e então me empurraram em direção a lama pegajosa.

O som da risada de Bella ecoou pela floresta. Passei a mão na boca, tentando me livrar da lama.

** - **Viu, eu não sou a única lerda por aqui!

** - **Eu não me referia aos reflexos. Velocidade e reflexos são coisas completamente diferentes.- Minha voz assumira um tom ameaçador.

Sua risada parou imediatamente quando viu o olhar mortal que eu a lançava. Me agachei, e ela pareceu entender quais eram minhas intenções.

** - **Nem pense em fazer isso, Edward.- Bella se afastava lentamente com as mãos em sinal de rendição.

** - **Ah, mas eu já pensei!- Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, saltei para cima dela, caindo sobre seu corpo, apoiando meu peso sobre os braços. Ri com Bella, embora ela tentasse fingir raiva.

** - **Que nojo!- Ela gritou. Isso apenas me fez rir ainda mais.

** - **Esperai,-falei entre as risadas.- Faltou isso daqui.- Peguei um punhado de lama e esfreguei em sua cabeça. Ela tentava se livrar de meus braços, em vão.

** - **Edward, eu vou te matar!- Ela gritou. Ri com a ironia.

** - **Você se quer consegue sair dai!- Ri. Bella grunhiu.

Lentamente, a libertei, mas em seguida me arrependi.

** - **Edward. Você. Está. Morto.- Sua voz era mortal e seus olhos semicerrados.

Bella se agachou e pegou um punhado de lama três maior do que o meu. Aquilo não seria nada bom. Fiquei paralisado enquanto ela se aproximava de mim com passos largos. Acho que não corri pois sabia que o fundo merecia aquilo. Fechei os olhos, prendi a respiração e Bella esfregou _aquilo_ no meu rosto.

Não era ruim. Era até que _gostoso_... se você não lembrasse o que era. Quando não senti mais sua mão, abri os olhos ouvindo a risada de Bella. Não pude resistir e comecei a rir também.

** - **Satisfeita agora?- Perguntei sarcasticamente.

** - **Sim. Muito.- Falou, mas voltou a rir ao olhar para mim.

Eu a puxei comigo para o chão e ficamos abraçados na chuva no meio da lama. Não pareceria normal para qualquer um que passasse por ali, mas não liguei, nem Bella.

Ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio. Estávamos tão confortáveis com ele, apreciando a companhia um do outro.

** - **Edward- chamou,- mamãe deve estar preocupada, é melhor voltarmos.- Ela tinha razão. O céu já havia escurecido e ainda chovia.

Peguei sua mão e retomamos a caminhada de volta para casa. Bella parecia exausta e cansada, então na metade do caminho a coloquei em minhas costas. Ela estava tão quieta que por um momento achei que havia dormido.

Logo ao avistar a casa, percebi a silhueta de Carlisle descendo do carro. Ele se assustou quando nos viu, provocando risadas de mim e de Bella.

** - **O que aconteceu com vocês?- Perguntou de olhos arregalados. Pus Bella no chão.

** - **Nós tivemos alguns imprevistos no meio do caminho.- Disfarcei a risada.

** - **Imprevistos?

** - **Foi _ele_ quem começou.- Acusou Bella.

** - **Ei! Foi _você_ quem me empurrou primeiro!

** - **Mas foi você quem me chamou de _lerda_.- Bella me mostrou a língua.

** - **Tudo bem, não interessa quem começou.- Carlisle apartou a discussão.- Agora quero ver como vocês vão fazer para entrar em casa...- Ele falou pensativo, nos avaliando. Provavelmente Esme não aprovaria que entrássemos sujos de lama pela porta frente.

** - **Olha, entrem pela garagem,-ele fez uma pausa,- e tentem não sujar muito- Assentimos.

Deixamos os tênis na garagem e encontramos Rosalie debaixo de um carro com Emmett agachado ao seu lado.

** - **Mas que diabos aconteceu com vocês?!- Emmett perguntou, ou melhor, gritou, repetindo a mesma pergunta de Carlisle.

** - **É uma _longa_ história.- Disse.- Depois te conto. Não vai ser legal se encontrarmos Esme no caminho.

** - **Ah, ela está no jardim. A barra está livre para vocês.- Ele pensou em me dar um tapa no ombro, mas sua mão parou no ar quando se lembrou do meu estado.

Emmett nos deu passagem tomando cuidado para não nos tocar, e sorriu calorosamente para Bella. Ele estava louco para aprontar com ela.

** - **Eu te vejo depois, tudo bem?- Murmurei ao chegarmos em seu quarto.

** - **Estarei te esperando.- Falou sorridente.

Confesso que foi bem complicado de tirar toda aquela lama de mim. Ela grudara de uma maneira extremamente irritante em meu cabelo, que foi necessário três lavagens. Imaginei como seria difícil para Bella.

Me comprometi também a ajudar Esme a limpar o boxe de meu banheiro e o de Bella; havia ficado imundo, e não seria justo deixa-la limpar tudo.

Sai do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura, mas fui surpreendido por ver Bella sentada em minha cama com as pernas cruzadas. Ela vestia um shorts e uma camiseta de manga curta dos Mariners, presente de Emmett.

** - **O que faz aqui?- Perguntei surpreso.

** - **Eu _moro_ aqui, Edward.- Bella me olhava como se eu fosse um retardado.

** - **Sabe que não foi isso o que quis dizer.- Revirei os olhos. Ela me encarava, não exatamente a mim, mas a meu corpo.

** - **Pare de babar- falei tentando disfarçar o constrangimento. Bella corou em vários tons de vermelho, e olhou para as mãos.

** - **Não sei o que está querendo dizer.

** - **Estou brincando, Bella.- Revirei os olhos e ela suspirou aliviada.

Terminei de me vestir no closet, e me sentei com Bella na cama.

** - **E então, o que quer fazer agora? Ainda é cedo para dormir.- Acariciei seu rosto. Ela parecia tão cansada, e _desanimada_...

** - **Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa para mim está bom.

** - **Seus cabelos ainda estão molhados.- Observei.- Quer seca-los? Não quero que fique doente.

** - **Você realmente tem uma obsessão louca em relação eu ficar doente, não é mesmo? Igual a minha alimentação. De onde vem tudo _isso_? Eu sequer posso sair de casa sem você me mandar pegar o casaco!- Eu não tive certeza se ela achava aquilo divertido ou estava irritada.

** - **Eu apenas me preocupo muito com você, Bella. Não quero fazer-la sofrer. Quero que seja _feliz_, consegue me entender?

** - **Sim, é só algo... _curioso_.

** - **Isso te chateia?- Ela me olhou confusa.- Quero dizer... eu ser um pouco... _superprotetor_ em relação a você.

** - **Não. De maneira nenhuma. Eu... _gosto_ até.- Ela falou corando novamente. Suspirei aliviado.

** - **Ótimo, pois não quero fazer nenhuma _pressão_ sobre você.- Me levantei da cama indo em direção ao seu quarto. Voltei com um secador nas mãos.

Bella ficou surpresa quando percebeu que _eu_ quem iria secar _seu_ cabelo.

** - **Edward, não precisa fazer isso...

** - **Mas eu _quero_ fazer. Agora fique quieta, por favor.- Ela cedeu e eu sentei atrás dela.

Passei a mão em seus cabelos para ver o quanto estavam húmidos. Eu tinha pouca experiência nisso. Eu sequei poucas vezes seu cabelo, quando era pequena, e nunca secava o meu próprio.

Liguei o secador e penteei seus cabelos com os dedos. Tinham o mesmo aroma delicioso de sempre. Morangos.

** - **Sabe que mamãe vai ficar chateada com a bagunça que fizemos nos banheiros, não sabe?- Murmurou tirando de meus devaneios.

** - **Ah, sim, claro. Estava pensando nisso antes de você chegar...ou te ver.- Falei um pouco constrangido com a memória, mas Bella não percebeu.

** - **Talvez devemos ajuda-la com isso.

** - **Posso fazer isso por você. Não deve ser muita coisa.- Disse.

** - **Edward,-suspirou,- sério, não precisa. Não pode me proteger de tudo, muito menos de minha própria mãe- falou com humor.- Além do mais, com dois fazendo o trabalho, terminamos mais cedo e podemos fazer outra coisa.- Sua voz era animada de repente.

** - **É claro, desculpe-me.- Murmurei.- Já jantou?- Perguntei mudando de assunto.

** - **Encontrei Rose e papai na cozinha, e Rose me fez um sanduíche e suco.

** - **Sanduíche não é jantar- reprovei.- Mas por que afinal Carlisle já está em casa? Geralmente ele chega tarde.

** - **Eu o perguntei a mesma coisa. Ele foi dispensado mais cedo do hospital hoje.- Ela fez uma pausa.- Edward,- sua voz era cautelosa- porque você quase sempre chama o papai pelo nome?

Eu parei imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Ser pego desprevenido não era algo que sempre acontecia comigo. Desliguei o secador.

** - **Ah, bom, essa é uma história que deixaremos para mais tarde, ok?- De preferência _bem _mais tarde. Eu não queria tocar nesse assunto tão cedo. Já era doloroso demais que algum dia tivesse que tocar, não queria pensar nisso. Bella sabia que nós éramos _diferentes_, mas temia que falasse algo que pudesse nos chatear. Ela só não sabia o _quanto_ nós éramos _diferentes_.

** - **Acha que não tenho idade o _suficiente_? Edward, eu não sou mais uma _criança_, tá legal? E eu sei que bebês não vem de cegonhas!- Eu não resisti e ri. Bella tinha o dom de ser engraçada até mesmo nos momentos mais sérios.

** - **Ah sim! Eu sei disso. Carlisle e Esme cuidaram _dessa_ conversa à três anos atrás.- Ri, e Bella corou com a lembrança.

** - **Não foi engraçado, Edward. Você ri porque não foi com você.- Eu cai de costas e puxei Bella comigo. Ficamos deitados rindo por alguns minutos,

** - **Seu cabelo já está seco.- Lembrei-a. Ela se virou e apoiou o queixo em minha costela.

** - **Hm, obrigada. Você faz isso melhor do que Emmett, pelo ao menos.- Ela riu com alguma lembrança distante.

** - **Acho que não vou querer saber _disso_, vou?- Perguntei divertido.

** - **Com certeza não.- Ela riu, e então olhou profundamente em meus olhos, como se pudesse enxergar através de mim.- Eu gostei. Foi bom. Obrigada.

** - **Disponha.- Eu a puxei para mais perto, de modo com que ficasse grudada em mim, e seus braços me abraçaram.- Eu te amo, já disse isso?- Disse beijando o topo de sua testa.

** - **Sempre.- Ela beijou meu peito.- Eu também te amo. Muito.

Descemos para a sala após limparmos toda a bagunça no andar de cima. Esme pareceu satisfeita com nosso serviço.

Bella deitou no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Carlisle e os pés no colo de Esme. Meu pai e Bella ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, a maior parte sobre a escola. Às vezes reprovava quando Bella falava sobre alguma nota baixa, mas depois prometia ajuda-la estudar para a próxima prova.

Eu sentava do outro lado da sala, a fim de dar-los um pouco de privacidade com Bella. Emmett e Jasper ao meu lado, discutindo sobre um lance de damas, que segundo Jasper era impedido. Alice e Rose não estavam a vista, mas sabia que estavam no andar de cima avaliando as roupas que compraram nesta tarde, quando foram a Hoquiam.

O tempo passara rápido demais, porque quando me dei conta, Bella dormia suavemente sobre as pernas de Carlisle. Ele se levantou cuidadoso, tentando não atrapalhar seu sono, e pegou-a no colo com a mesma facilidade de qualquer um de nós. Eu me aproximei deles esticando os braços.

** - **Eu posso levar-la.- Ofereci sussurrando.

** - **Tudo bem, já a peguei.- Ele se encaminhou para as escadas e eu o segui. Carlisle não pareceu se incomodar.

Meu pai a colocou delicadamente na cama, puxando as cobertas por cima de Bella e lhe dando um beijo na testa. Por fim sussurrou "Boa Noite" antes de me olhar. É claro que ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali.

Após ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de mim, caminhei até o _meu_ lado de costume da cama e me deitei ao seu lado. Abracei seu corpo quente e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, e igualmente a Carlisle, sussurrei "Boa Noite" em sua orelha.

E subitamente me veio o desejo de ficar abraçado a Bella para sempre. Sempre.


	9. Mudanças

_**Bella- 15 anos**_

Fiquei por alguns segundos imóvel dentro do carro antes de desligar o motor. Era um sábado mais quente do que o comum, mas não havia sol.

Eu acabara de voltar de Port Angeles com as compras do supermercado, pedido de Esme, e para a minha infelicidade, Bella não passaria o dia em casa. A ideia me aborreceu profundamente.

Tirei as compras do carro e fui até a cozinha, onde as deixei na bancada. Encontrei Jasper na sala, lendo um livro no sofá. Não era difícil de imaginar que era alguma história que se passava em alguma guerra.

** - **Ei- ele me chamou.- Tem alguém te esperando na piscina.- Ele piscou para mim e pude ver o esforço que ele fazia para não pensar na pessoa.- Mais uma coisa,- ele me jogou uma toalha,- vai precisar.- Jasper riu baixinho voltando o olhar para o livro. Estreitei os olhos e fui até o quintal.

Pude ver o cabelo escuro de alguém se mexendo de baixo da água. Me aproximei da beira da piscina e a pessoa se aproximou de mim, submersa.

** - **Oi.- Ela falou tímida. Não pude esconder a alegria em ouvir sua voz.

** - **Achei que iria passar o dia fora. O que aconteceu?- Me agachei para diminuir a distância entre nós.

** - **Eu cancelei. Achei que poderíamos fazer algo mais divertido juntos.-Bella sorriu corando.- Tudo bem para você?

** - **Claro- murmurei sorrindo. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, como se nos comunicássemos pelo o olhar, eu sabia que sorria igual a um idiota, mas isso era inevitável sempre que olhava Bella.

** - **E então? Vai nadar comigo ou vai ficar ai de bobeira?- Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas me desafiando.

** - **Hmm... estou pensando no seu caso.

** - **Oras, deixa de moleza!- Ela falou. Eu joguei as mãos para o alto, como se me rendesse, e comecei a tirar a camiseta.

Eu tirei os sapatos um pouco rápido demais e deixei o relógio dentro deles. Tive sorte por estar vestindo bermudas, e não calças.

** - **É melhor se afastar,- alertei. Bella riu mas obedeceu. Tentei não exagerar no salto, para parecer normal. Não espirei tanta água quanto Emmett, mas ainda assim, tive certeza que não foi pouca.

Senti os braços de Bella em meu pescoço logo que voltei a superfície, mas logo a trouxe para minha frente para que pudesse ver seus olhos. Os olhos que eu sentia tanta falta. Flexionei os joelhos para que suas pernas pudessem se apoiar neles, e segurei a parte de trás deles, para que não caísse. Desta forma, Bella ficou da minha altura, e as mãos que seguravam meu pescoço desceram para os ombros.

** - **E então? Vai me explicar por que abriu mão da sua tarde para ficar comigo?- Perguntei. Ela me olhou pensativa antes de responder.

** - **Eu não queria ir _hoje_. Então voltei e Jazz disse que você já estava voltando...- Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou e seu rosto _corou_.

** - **Aonde você ia?

** - **Jessica e Angela me convidaram para ir a Seattle, _compras_.- Bufou ao pronunciar a última palavra.- Seu rosto continuava corado com um leve tom de rosa. As pontas de meus dedos roçaram sua bochecha, acariciando.

** - **Eu adoro _isso_, sabia?- Falei ainda acariciando-a.

** - **_Isso_ o quê?- Perguntou confusa.

** - **Quando você cora.- Tinha certeza que meu sorriso bobo havia voltado.

** - **Ah, isso...- Bella abaixou a cabeça constrangida e encostou a testa em meu peito.

** - **Bella, Bella, o que eu faço com você...- Ri suavemente e acariciei suas costas.

Pela primeira vez, senti leves faíscas percorrerem por meu corpo ao sentir sua pele em contato com a minha. Achei que Bella também estranharia a sensação, mas ela se quer se moveu. Tentei novamente, e a mesma sensação se repetiu, mas desta vez, não parecia nada que pudesse demonstrar minha surpresa. Era mais fraco.

** - **Edward,- Bella chamou minha atenção;- está tudo bem?- Meu rosto provavelmente demonstrava muito mais do que deveria.

** - **S-sim, claro- gaguejei.

** - **Não parece.- Ela deu de ombros e se desvencilhou de meus braços e mergulhou. Continuei paralisado no mesmo lugar, em choque.

** - **Não vai mergulhar?- Bella perguntou aparecendo novamente na superfície. Balancei a cabeça, sério. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

** - **Edward, o que houve? Sei que não está bem, não tente negar.- Seu ar era preocupado, ela se aproximou de mim e enroscou os dedos em meu cabelo, puxando-os, me obrigando a olhar para ela. Bella parecia perceber o que _nem mesmo eu_ percebia. Ela era muito _observadora_. Algo perigoso quando se vivia com vampiros. Meus olhos encontraram com os seus, castanhos e profundos.

** - **Por favor, me deixe te ajudar.- Sussurrou.- Me sinto mal de não poder te ajudar como você sempre faz; me ajuda, em tudo. E agora ver você, assim, tão...- Ela não terminou.

** - **Acho que estou apenas confuso.- Balancei a cabeça na tentativa de organizar meus pensamentos. - Desculpe, não quis te preocupar.- Tentei aliviar seus olhos angustiados.

** - **Se diz ser só isso.- Bella não parecia convencida. Olhei ao nosso redor e meus olhos pararam em um objeto comprido de plástico que flutuava pela piscina. Sorri com a memória enquanto andava em direção a ele.

** - **Edward, o que foi?

** - **Isso significa alguma coisa para você?- Perguntei erguendo o colchão transparente de ar para que pudesse ver melhor.

** - **Edward, é um colchão de ar.

** - **_Você_ não se lembra... porque era muito pequena.- Balancei a cabeça apreciando as lembranças.- Costumávamos brincar com ele, até você fazer três anos, depois acabou a novidade e fomos procurar outra coisa para nos divertirmos.- Eu sorria para o colchão.- Você gostava de ver o fundo da piscina.- Suspirei e fiz uma pausa.- Eu me lembro que a primeira vez que brincamos disso, foi no mesmo dia em que você falou pela primeira vez.- Meu sorriso aumentou, se isso era possível.- _Edad_.- Bella riu comigo.

Fomos interrompidos pela chegada de Jasper.

** - **Hmm, ao que parece, você conseguiu convence-lo a entrar na água.- Disse com humor.

** - **Eu sei, também me surpreendi. Achei que levaria mais tempo para convence-lo.- Bella falou rindo, e eu ri com ela.- Vai entrar?- Bella perguntou a Jasper.

** - **Hoje não, talvez outro dia.- Ele se sentou na borda, com as pernas cruzadas.- Vim aqui conversar sobre suas aulas de _direção_, Bella.- Ele sorriu para ela.

** - **Sério!? Você aceita!?- Bella nadou em sua direção animada. Eu revirei os olhos e bufei, a seguindo.

É claro que Bella já havia pedido para mim, e Carlisle. Carlisle era muito ocupado, não tinha tempo; e eu achava que ela era muito nova para isso, como se já não bastasse que ela crescesse muito rápido, não tínhamos que antecipar nada. Embora no país fosse permitido que adolescentes acima de quinze anos pudessem dirigir com a companhia dos responsáveis. Mas ela insistia e argumentava falando que queria estar _preparada_.

** - **Era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria discutir.- Jasper falou me tirando de meus devaneios.- Eu aceito.- Falou devagar e cauteloso.- _Mas_ iremos fazer isso longe da cidade. Eu não sou Carlisle nem Esme, e realmente não quero ser multado por deixar um de menor dirigir. E nada de gracinhas, entendido.- Jasper a conhecia muito bem. Bella tentou disfarçar seu desapontamento.- O que há com ele?- Perguntou apontando para mim. Provavelmente não havia conseguido disfarçar minha careta.

** - **Ele sempre fica rabugento quando tocamos no assunto;- riu Bella.

** - **Acho que entendo o porque.- Jasper olhava para mim ao dizer. Ele sabia o que eu sentia, e também sentia o mesmo que eu, embora suas ações não indicassem o mesmo.

Bella sentou na borda ao seu lado e ele passou o braço por seu ombro, ignorando o fato que estivesse molhada. Os dois ficaram conversando sobre suas aulas, algo que eu realmente não queria ouvir. Deitei de costas na água e fiquei flutuando, tentando esquecer de tudo, e me concentrar apenas no agora.

** - **Edward,- chamou Bella;- vamos entrar, você vai ficar ai?- Sem que eu percebesse, Bella já havia vestido um shorts por cima do biquini e estava quase seca.

** - **Não, vou sair- nada tinha interesse sem Bella. Nadei até a escada e me sequei, depois jogando a toalha sobre os ombros. Bella e Jasper já não estavam mais a vista. Eu ia subir as escadas, para ver se haviam subido, quando ouvi vozes lá fora.

** - **Se você bater esse carro, Edward te mata, Bella.

** - **Eu duvido muito.- Murmurou convencida, e pude imaginar que Jasper rolara os olhos. Segui as vozes até a entrada principal. É claro que usariam o meu carro para ensinar uma garota de quinze anos a dirigir. Ótimo. Suspirei e sentei na escada da porta da frente. Eu não queria ver aquilo, mas sabia que se ficasse dentro da casa, o tédio seria muito maior. _Pense pelo lado bom_, pensei comigo, _é melhor do que se ela passasse a tarde fora._ O pensamento me relaxou por um tempo. Era tão gratificante.

Tinha que admitir que era até engraçado. Bella ficava nervosa, e esquecia de fazer alguma coisa, como por exemplo, puxar o freio de mão. Tirando a parte que eu poderia perder meu carro, estava tudo bem.

Bella e Jasper se davam tão bem juntos. Ela errava, ele concertava. Me perguntei porque Bella se pegou mais a mim. Ela se dava bem com Jasper e Emmett _tanto quanto_ a mim. Talvez, _eu_ tivesse me aproximado dela antes dela de mim, e ela consequentemente se apegou a mim. Talvez, todo esse tempo, tivesse sido eu quem estivesse se aproximando, me apegando a ela, e ela fosse apenas a consequência, porque afinal, quem não ama quem só lhe quer_ bem e feliz._

Minha linha de pensamento foi quebrada pela chegada de Alice, que se sentou a meu lado na escada.

** - **Então enfim você se rendeu?- Ela indicou com o queixo o carro a nossa frente.

** - **Eu não, foi Jasper. Eu apenas não vou interferir.

- Ela é incrível não?- Disse. Sorri olhando em direção ao carro. Bella já havia entendido mais ou menos como funcionava, e com a ajuda de Jasper tentava dirigi-lo.

** - **É sim.- Afaguei seu braço.

** - **Só é uma pena que ela esteja deixando de ser nossa caçulinha.- Alice suspirou.- Vou sentir falta disso.

** - **Eu também. Muita.- As lembranças invadiram minha mente novamente, cada momento, cada segundo. O desejo de voltar no tempo, e reviver tudo aquilo.

** - **Até parece ontem que você se atrapalhava todo com as fraldas dela.- Ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

** - **Aqueles negócios eram muito confusos. não vem nenhum manual de instruções!- Me defendi e Alice rolou os olhos.

** - **Bella gostava das histórias de Jazz.- Lembrou olhando para ele dentro do veículo.

** - **Parece que essa fase já passou.

** - **Ainda terão muitas outras, Edward.- Olhei angustiado para ela.- E nós viveremos todas com ela.

** - **Espero.

** - **Edward, ainda temos tempo.- Ambos sabíamos do que ela falava, um futuro não tão distante.

** - **Tudo bem,- bufei- não vamos pensar nisso agora.- Alice sorriu.

** - **Bom, neste caso irei preparar algo para Bella comer.- Anunciou se levantando.- Quer me ajudar?- Eu me levantei, e entrei, mas não a segui.

** - **Talvez daqui a pouco eu vá lá.- Disse decidido a tomar um banho antes de qualquer coisa.

Me sentei em minha cama com um dos milhares velhos álbuns de fotografias no colo, logo após me lavar e colocar um moletom. Passei os dedos na capa amarela, decidindo se abria ou não. Por fim acabei por abrir, e arcar com as consequências depois. Sabia que se abrisse as memórias me tomariam, mas eu queria lembrar, não queria esquecer.

A primeira foto era de mim, Rosalie e Jasper, no Alasca, alguns meses antes de vir para Forks. A foto seguinte já era aqui em casa, Carlisle e Emmett, na varanda. E a próxima eu não precisava de legenda para saber onde, ou quando havia sido tirada. Era a _primeira_ foto que tínhamos com Bella, alguns dias depois de vir morar com a gente. Era de _todos_ nós, na sala de estar. Esme, Carlisle, Alice e Rosalie sentavam no sofá. Esme segurava Bella aninhada em seu peito e Carlisle sua mãozinha. Eu e Jasper sentávamos um em cada braço do sofá, e Emmett sentava no chão. Passei os dedos na foto, sorrindo. Era bom, de certa forma, lembrar, mas também era doloroso saber que esse tempo jamais voltaria.

As fotos seguintes quase todas tinham Bella em suas diferentes fases da vida. _Na verdade_, a pessoa que tirara todas aquelas fotos, (suspeito de Alice), fizera um bom trabalho em captar cada _segundo_ de sua vida, _literalmente_.

Havia uma foto em especial, que me chamara a atenção, e me fizera sorrir amplamente. Era eu e Bella, sentados na grama do quintal, na sombra de uma árvore. Bella devia ter uns três anos, sua franja batia quase nos olhos, e o cabelo estava curto, um pouco acima dos ombros. Estava ajoelhada em meu colo, e abraçava meu pescoço, aparentemente com toda a sua força, os dedinhos pressionados em minha bochecha. Eu tinha um braço segurando-a pela cintura, e nós dois sorríamos para a câmera. _Bella e Edward no quintal de casa, Forks, Verão de 1990, _a legenda dizia. Tirei a foto do saquinho em que ela ficava e fui até minha estante. Achei um porta retrato e tirei a foto dele, sem se quer me importar com que foto era. Coloquei minha foto e de Bella nele e dei alguns passos para trás para apreciar.

Não muito tempo depois, fui ao quarto de Bella. Pude ver o som da água do chuveiro caindo, ela ainda tomava banho. Devia ter acabado as aulas com Jasper. Hoje. Decidi esperar até que saísse, e assim pudéssemos fazer algo juntos.

Passeei pelo quarto, tentando achar algo para me entreter. Bella havia colocado um painel de imã, para bilhetes, anotações e fotos, a alguns meses. Eu tentava não ler os recados para não parecer enxerido, mas ás vezes era inevitável... tentador demais. A maioria deles eram lembretes, mas também havia algumas mensagens de amigos, cartões que ganhara de aniversário. As fotos formavam bolos enormes, uma por cima da outra. Eram em grande quantidade, e o espaço, que antes era enorme, acabou sendo pequeno para abrigar tamanha quantidade de papel. Tentei mover as fotos de um jeito que não as bagunçace. Por de baixo de todas as fotos, eu achei um velho e familiar papel, com um desenho e uma legenda. _Para a minha irmãzinha, sempre estarei ao seu lado e a protegerei com toda a minha vida. Um beijo do seu irmão e melhor amigo, Edward, _eu li_. _Sorri. Era incrível pensar que ela havia guardado o meu desenho por todos esses anos . Nunca achei que ela se importaria tanto em preserva-lo. Mas acho que entendia, eu também guardara em uma pasta todos os desenhos e cartinhas que Bella havia me feito em sua infância. Eu continuava a olhar o desenho quando ouvi a tranca da porta sendo destrancada. Rapidamente coloquei tudo de volta no lugar e tentei agir naturalmente, então fingi estar entretido com a vista da janela.

** - **Olá- Bella falou de bom humor.

** - **O que aconteceu para estar tão feliz?- Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

** - **Jazz me levará para praticar mais amanhã, iremos a uma estrada de terra bem afastada da cidade. Ele disse que estou indo bem.- Sorriu.

** - **Eu vi.- Falei de má vontade. Ela se aproximou de mim.

** - **Não vejo o porque de você ficar _assim_. Não entendo, não é nada demais.

** - **Sei que não entende.- Tentei encerrar o assunto, ainda um pouco mal humorado.

** - **O que quer fazer agora?- Perguntei um tempo depois. Já eram seis horas, e o sol já se punha. Tínhamos o costume de sair para fazer trilha quase todos os dias, mas não era _seguro_ fazer trilha a noite, não com Bella.- Quer ver um filme?- Sugeri torcendo para que ela aceitasse, antes que ela pensasse em algo ao ar livre.

** - **Qual filme?

** - **Você pode escolher.

Bella escolheu o filme, mas tivemos que assistir em meu quarto. Bom na verdade eu quis. Alice e Jasper conversavam na sala, e sabia que se fossemos para lá, não nos dariam privacidade, e já dividira Bella o suficiente por um dia. Um pensamento muito egoísta, concluí.

Eu coloquei o CD no DVD e me deitei ao lado de Bella, o braço direito de baixo da cabeça.

Pela primeira vez, conseguimos assistir a um filme sem conversar. Geralmente, não passava dos créditos de abertura, e tagarelávamos sem parar. Mas desta vez foi diferente, o filme já havia acabado e ainda estávamos deitados na cama.

** - **Eu estava pensando hoje...- sussurrei- de como você cresceu nos últimos anos.- Bella deitou de lado para poder me enxergar melhor.- Passou tudo muito rápido.

** - **Mas vai continuar sendo eu.- Sussurrou com a voz tremula.

** - **Eu sei Bella, eu sei...- Eu não consegui olha-la nos olhos.- É só que... eu vou sentir falta disso.- Ela afagou meu braço em um ato de compreensão.

** - **Ei, não vai chorar, vai?- Disse tentando me confortar.- Eu vou continuar sendo sua garotinha.- Dei um meio sorriso.

** - **Obrigada.- Sussurrei. Bella sorriu ao ver que sua intenção de tentar aliviar minha dor havia funcionado, um pouco.

Olhei para seus lábios cheios e rosados. Eram tão delicados. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse todo o meu corpo, e foi preciso reprimir o impulso de toca-los com a ponta dos dedos, ou até mesmo... de encaixar meus lábios nos seus. Meus pensamentos me apavoraram no mesmo momento, e comecei a entrar em pânico. _O que foi aquilo? _Foi a primeira vez que pensei em algo assim, nunca tive segundas intenções com Bella antes, não havia porque ter agora. Ela era minha irmã! Podia não ser de sangue, mas continuava a ser _da mesma maneira_! Tentei afugentar meus pensamentos, mas mesmo com todo o meu esforço, era inevitável, como se algo me impedisse de faze-lo. Bella mal havia deixado de ser criança! Aquilo era um total absurdo! Era completamente errado! Comecei a me enxergar como um monstro. Comecei a odiar quem eu era. Como eu podia me sentir assim? Parecia como se eu estivesse... _traindo_ Bella. Traindo sua confiança. Como eu iria conviver com ela? Eu não conseguiria ficar longe, eu não podia. Também não poderia contar a ninguém. Já era o suficiente ruim que eu soubesse, eu não queria me sentir pior do que já estava, não queria que me julgassem. Eu queria sumir. Mas eu não conseguia. Era fraco e egoísta o suficiente para ficar. E mesmo com toda a angústia, todo o ódio de mim mesmo, eu _queria_ ficar. Me ocorreu o pensamento, de que _talvez_, esse sentimento sempre estivesse presente. Ele estava apenas, guardado, escondido, reprimido. Esperando a hora certa para dar o bote, e assim que me atingisse em cheio, _nunca mais_ seria escondido. Eu sabia que o sentimento era forte, eu sentia. Acho que o único problema, era que eu não conseguia admitir, que eu estava _apaixonado_ por Bella.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos, fazendo minha revelação, mas Bella me olhava com uma certa curiosidade. Ela provavelmente achava que eu ainda sofria pelo fato de ela deixar de ser uma criança. Quem me dera. Aquela dor não era _nada_, absolutamente nada, comparado ao que sentia no momento. E não havia nenhum modo de aliviar _essa_ dor.

** - **Edward sabe que não precisa se sentir assim.- Falou.

** - **Eu sei.- Meus olhos não tinham foco. Eu estava assustado demais comigo mesmo para conseguir ver alguma coisa.- Bella, se importa se eu sair por um momento? Eu preciso...hm, fazer algumas coisas.- Falei rápido. Não esperei por uma resposta, e já saia do quarto e descia as escadas. Me arrependi imediatamente de minha ação. Havia me esquecido completamente de Jasper na sala, e ele logo notaria que havia algo de errado comigo. Tentei disfarçar minhas emoções, sem muito sucesso, só me deixando uma única opção.

Eu corri, o mais rápido que pude, para longe. Escutei Alice e Jasper me chamarem, mas eu ignorei-os. Sabia que eles não me seguiriam, pois sem mim em casa para cuidar de Bella, a responsabilidade era _deles_, e eles não a deixariam sozinha. Eu apenas queria, precisava, de um tempo para pensar.

Eu não tinha ideia do quanto havia corrido, ou aonde estava, mas sabia que já estava a uma distância segura de casa. Escalei até o topo de uma árvore, e depois deixei com que meus pensamentos tomassem seu rumo natural, sem impedi-los. Meus punhos cerraram e fechei os olhos com força. _Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo._

_**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu tive MUITO tempo livre ultimamente, e então aproveitei pra escrever. Deixa ai sua opnião em REVIEW:) **_


	10. Victoria, BC

_**Bella-15/16 anos**_

Foram quase três horas até Victoria, British Columbia, Canadá. Havíamos ido de carro até Port Angeles, o que nos levou aproximadamente uma hora. Em seguida pegamos a balça que nos levaria a Victoria, acrescentando uma hora e meia de viagem.

Era uma noite gelada de sexta feira e garoava. Eu podia ver da balça, as luzes da cidade ao longe. Já havia estado lá uma vez, mas estava de passagem, apenas era caminho de uma reserva ecológica mais ao norte em que ia caçar. E pelo o que eu havia visto da cidade, era muito bonita; bastante iluminada e limpa. Lembrava até um pouco a antiga Inglaterra por causa de seus belos jardins e construções. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Bella escolhera a cidade para passar seu décimo sexto aniversário.

Tentamos convence-la de que seria divertido fazer uma festa, mas ela negou é claro. Disse que uma viagem seria de mais proveito, e aprenderia coisas novas também. Mas ela não escolheu nenhum lugar extravagante, ou que fosse ao menos distante, como achávamos que fosse. Não, ela escolheu justo o Canadá, um país vizinho ao nosso. Eu e Alice tentamos argumentar contra sua decisão, embora por motivos diferentes. Eu, porque achava que Bella merecia muito mais do que um fim de semana no Canadá, e Alice pois ainda insistia em fazer uma festa.

_É o aniversário dela. Ela escolhe o que quer fazer._- Disse Carlisle após ouvir nossos argumentos.

Mas da mesma maneira, mesmo Bella tendo escolhido a viagem, não desistimos da festa. Alice não se contentou com um não como resposta, e passou a providenciar tudo para a festa... sem que Bella soubesse. Não seria uma festa com muitas pessoas, apenas nós e nossos primos de Denali, que conheceram Bella há alguns anos. E como disse Alice: _se não pode levar Bella a festa, leve a festa a Bella._

Me sentava no banco do motorista do volvo e a porta estava aberta, como pedem as normas de _segurança_. Alice e Jasper conversavam e sentavam no banco de trás, Alice quicava de animação. E... Bella se sentava no banco do passageiro, ao meu lado, quase dormindo, por causa do horário, mas insistia que queria ficar acordada para ver tudo.

Cutuquei seu braço delicadamente, a assustando um pouco.

- Está vendo aquelas luzes mais à frente?- Perguntei. Ela assentiu ainda um pouco desorientada.- É Victoria.- Bella se inclinou um pouco mais para frente para poder ver melhor as luzes ao longe. Seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

- Uau!- Bella arfou. Até mesmo Alice e Jasper pararam para prestar atenção no estonteante brilho da cidade que refletia na água do cais. Era realmente admirável.

A medida em que nos aproximávamos da cidade, fomos nos preparando para a saída da balça. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme seguiriam na frente com a Mercedes, pois Carlisle conhecia a região melhor do que nós, e sabia onde ficava o hotel onde nos hospedaríamos.

Bella já parecia mais animada, com seu sono rapidamente esquecido. Contemplava a cidade a medida que adentrávamos nela. Seus jardins, suas construções, suas ruas, tudo era iluminado, tudo era muito _vivo_.

O Fairmont Empress Hotel era realmente um lugar _perfeito_ para se comemorar o aniversário de dezesseis anos de Bella. A construção bem planejada, os jardins bem floridos e arborizados, a mobília luxuosa, com quadros de pintores famosos e antiguidades por todos os cantos.

A chave do carro foi deixada com o manobrista enquanto retiravam nossas malas do carro. Encontramos o restante da família no balcão da recepção, e eu andei com Bella apoiada contra mim devido ao seu cansaço e exaustão. Tinha uma mão em sua cintura para garantir que ela não caísse, eu não duvidava muito que isso acontecesse.

- E então, o que achou?- Perguntou Esme a Bella, indicando ao redor do saguão.

- É incrível- murmurou Bella timidamente ao notar todos os olhares nela.- A cidade é ainda mais encantadora.

- Você ainda não viu nada- disse Carlisle.- Amanhã iremos conhece-la, e você faz o cronograma do dia.- Ele deu um sorriso paternal unicamente dele.

Meu pai e minha mãe logo voltaram a atenção para o balconista que fazia o _check in_, e a conversa se dissipou em várias.

- E então?- Murmurei com indiferença.- Se arrepende de não ter escolhido a festa?- Eu sabia que estava abusando um pouco da sorte a provocando daquela maneira, levando em consideração a surpresa que teria no dia seguinte, não havia como eu estar mais ferrado do que já estava. Sabia que acima de todos, era em _mim_ que ela cairia em cima quando soubesse que eu permiti, mais especificamente, _apoiei_, a ideia da festa. Ela iria ficar louca, e eu estremeci só de pensar.

- Não, nem um pouco.- Falou com a voz em um tom mortal, semicerrando os olhos.

- Ainda não consigo entender o porque disso. Sabe que não precisaria ser seu aniversário para poder viajar, poderia ter os dois.

- Eu não gosto muito de festas, principalmente quando o motivo sou eu. É muita atenção.- Disse franzindo a testa.

- Você costumava gostar antigamente- assinalei. Bella cambaleou um pouco até um sofá próximo, e se sentou.

- Isso mesmo, eu _gostava_. Toda criança gosta de atenção, Edward.

Eu bufei. Eu queria amolecer Bella para que ela não ficasse tão zangada comigo, mas pelo o visto não estava chegando em nada. Eu sentei afundando no sofá emburrado.

Carlisle se aproximou de nós me entregando a chave do quarto.

- É melhor vocês subirem. Já está tarde e amanhã será um dia cansativo.- Disse. Sem que eu tivesse percebido, todos os outros já haviam subido para seus quartos, restando apenas nós e Bella no saguão.- O quarto de vocês é no terceiro andar, apartamento 319. Se precisarem de alguma coisa Emmett e Rosalie estão no 307, é bem próximo de vocês.- Ele falou como se Emmett fosse de grande ajuda.

Subimos em silêncio um tanto desconfortável até o terceiro andar, o elevador parou no segundo andar para deixar Carlisle.

O quarto era grande até mesmo para duas pessoas. Havia uma pequena sala com uma lareira no canto e dois sofás em volta. Do lado esquerdo tinha uma porta que dava na suite. As malas já estavam lá, posicionadas ao lado de um dos braços do sofá. Eu soltei minha mão da cintura de Bella ao fechar a porta atrás de mim e andar até as malas para leva-las para o quarto.

Apesar de tudo, eu ficava um pouco desconfortável com a ideia de dividirmos um quarto. O caso é que nós dois sempre sobrávamos; Carlisle e Esme, Rosalie e Emmett, Jasper e Alice, eles tinham _companheiros_, mas eu e Bella não, assim tínhamos que sempre dividir as coisas entre _nós_. E não era mais como antes. Não era como se ela fosse _apenas _minha irmã, agora ela era algo a mais, era um sentimento diferente. Nas primeiras semanas, eu não conseguia ficar perto de Bella sem me assustar com meus pensamentos. Tentei ficar o mais afastado o possível, mas era difícil. Eu sabia o quanto ela ficou magoada com minha atitude, se sentia rejeitada, e isso tudo dificultou nossa situação. Jasper ficou um pouco desconfiado de meu comportamento, embora não tivesse ideia de qual era o motivo. Media minhas emoções com frequência, sempre me rondando; eu não podia ficar perto dele e de Bella ao mesmo tempo. A situação foi piorando com o tempo. Ouvia Bella chorando baixo a noite, tentando abafar o som com o travesseiro, sem sucesso. Aquilo acabava comigo. Pouco tempo depois, aprendi a controlar um pouco melhor minhas emoções, disfarçar, mas não esconder.

Embora nunca tivesse comentado, ou perguntado nada sobre aquela época, eu sabia que ela não esquecera. Tentei voltar a ser o que era antes, ou pelo ao menos _parecer_, mas não era fácil. Cada pensamento meu me perturbava de uma maneira enlouquecera. Cada gesto que eu fazia, não tinha mais o mesmo significado, agora era tudo _diferente_. Ela não era mais vista por mim como uma menina que eu considerava minha irmã, agora ela era uma mulher que eu desejava mais do que _qualquer_ coisa neste mundo.

Deixei cada mala no banco em frente as camas. Bella me seguiu timidamente até eu me virar para ela.

- É melhor você já se preparar para dormir. Quer que eu lhe dê privacidade?- Perguntei tentando aliviar a tensão em meu corpo. Qualquer coisa que não me deixasse perdido em meus pensamentos.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, não precisa sair.- Ela tirou os sapatos e deixou ao lado da cama, e depois revirando a mala em busca de sua necessaire.

- Se incomoda se eu sair um pouco?- Bella me olhou com desconfiança mas logo desistiu de tentar arrancar alguma coisa de mim, assentiu, e entrou no banheiro. Esperei até ter certeza de que não voltaria para o quarto e abri minha mala, tirando um pequeno pacote prateado. Bella pedira para não comprarmos presentes para ela este ano, mas como eu já estava ferrado mesmo, porque não aproveitar de vez a situação?

Corri para fora do quarto, eu precisava esconder o presente em algum outro lugar. Era uma surpresa, e não queria correr o risco de Bella acha-lo sem querer. Pensei em deixa-lo com Rosalie, mas certamente Emmett ficaria curioso e o abriria, e então pensei em Jasper. Ele não era uma pessoa muito curiosa, e eu não correria esse risco com ele. Alice ficaria, mas já havia visto antes mesmo de eu arranja-lo, e se controlaria, eu espero. Eu não tinha o número do quarto deles, e imaginei que Emmett talvez pudesse te-lo.

Bati três vezes na porta até que ele atendeu, com um pouco de demora.

- Está perdido?- Perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Eu não queria nem imaginar o que acontecera para ele estar feliz desta maneira.

- Não, Emmett. Preciso saber o número do apartamento de Jasper, você sabe?- Seus olhos desceram até a mão em que eu segurava o pequeno pacote.

- Isso é um presente?- Ele fez uma cara dramática e deu um pulo para trás.- Bella não vai gostar nada disso, Edward. Ela disse _nada de presentes. _

- Como se você não tivesse comprado um também- disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, mas isso é diferente. Ela não consegue ficar brava comigo, já com você...- eu revirei os olhos.- Ok, vou rezar por suas cinzas.

- Emmett. Qual. O. Número. Do. Bendito. Apartamento.- Minha voz não era muito simpática. Emmett realmente sabia como tirar alguém do sério.- Ele riu pouco incomodado com meu tom de voz e fechou a porta atrás de nós seguindo pelo corredor.

- Vem, vou te mostrar- ele meu deu um tapinha no ombro esquerdo e nos dirigimos para o elevador. Emmett apertou o botão do quarto andar e continuou completamente a vontade.

- E então? O que vai dar a ela?

- Não interessa. O presente não seu.- Cruzei os braços sobre o peito esperando que o elevador abrisse logo as portas.

- Deixa de ser mal humorado, Edward.

- Você vai descobrir mais tarde de qualquer maneira, é só uma questão de tempo.- Eu dei de ombros saindo do elevador ladeado por meu irmão. Mesmo tentando parecer emburrado, ele não conseguiu. Nada abalava Emmett.

Antes mesmo que meu punho batesse na porta, Alice atendeu a porta, se esquivando de minha mão.

- Hey!- Ela gritou cheia de entusiasmo. Em toda aquela viagem, Alice era a que mais estava animada, até mais do que a própria Bella. Emmett se encostou no batente da porta olhando curioso por cima do ombro de Alice, o que Jasper fazia debruçado sobre a mesa na janela.

- Alice, preciso que você me faça um favor. Pode guardar o presente de Bella aqui para mim? Não quero correr o risco que Bella veja antes da hora.- Ela praticamente arrancou o pacote de minhas mãos e dançou pelo quarto até desaparecer por uma das portas. Já impaciente, Emmett se jogou dramaticamente no sofá, e ignorando-o, fui descobrir onde Alice foi parar.

Passando perto de Jasper, notei o pequeno aparelho prata em sua orelha, que até então não havia visto. Ele fazia os últimos ajustes para o dia seguinte, provavelmente a pedido de Alice, como a reserva do salão de festas do hotel.

Alice estava nas pontas dos pés em um banquinho dentro do closet, tentando alcançar a ultima prateleira e colocar meu pacote, o presente de Bella, lá. Revirei os olhos.

- Precisa de ajuda?- Perguntei sarcástico.

- Não precisa, eu já consegui.- A baixinha saltou do banco mostrando a língua. Minha irmã era uma pessoa que eu tinha certeza de que nunca cresceria, assim como Emmett.

Meus olhos rolaram até pararem em um enorme saco comprido e volumoso em cima da cama.

- É o vestido de Bella?- Perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Eu já havia a imaginado com ele várias vezes, com muita frequência por sinal. Todas as minhas fantasias vieram a tona de uma só vez, fazendo com que meu lado racional reagisse em desaprovação. Me aproximei para abrir o ziper e finalmente descobrir como era o tão aguardado vestido, mas uma mão ligeira me impediu antes mesmo que eu pudesse abaixar minha mão até ele.

- Nem pense nisso, Edward Cullen!- Gritou Alice batendo em minha mão e em seguida me rebocando do quarto.- É uma surpresa! Ninguém pode vê-lo até amanhã, quando Bella estará vestida nele.

- Alice,- disse devagar como se falasse com uma criança,- Bella não vai _casar_;- eu estremeci com a palavra. Casar... a palavra soou em minha cabeça. Eu nunca havia realmente pensado no sentido da palavra antes, pois nunca houve a necessidade; mas agora, pensar que Bella algum dia pertenceria a um _homem_, outro homem, me fazia sentir náuseas, se é que isso era possível.

Não sabia se minha irmã notara minhas feições se retorcerem em desgosto, mas ela logo me deu as costas, o que foi bom no momento. Emmett continuava deitado no sofá com o braço jogado sobre rosto, e Jasper havia concluído seu telefonema e se sentava na poltrona a sua frente.

- Vamos- Emmett grunhiu ao me ver. Eu o ignorei e me voltei para Jasper.

- Já está tudo pronto para amanhã?- Murmurei animado. Esse era realmente um assunto que fazia qualquer outra emoção simplesmente desaparecer.

- Esme só está checando com o pessoal que irá fornecer o buffet, mas além disso está tudo certo.- Jasper estava radiante, como qualquer um de nós. Está festa estava tendo mais significado para nós do que para a própria Bella.

- Os primos de Denali chegam quando?

- Eles não falaram exatamente, mas imagino que seja um pouco antes da festa.- Disse Jasper franzindo o cenho. Emmett grunhiu impaciente.

- Tudo bem, obrigado, eu já vou. Não quero deixar Bella sozinha.- Murmurei.

Emmett foi reclamando por todo o trajeto até nosso andar, e fiquei grato quando ele finalmente entrou em seu quarto.

Bella dormia serenamente sobre as cobertas de sua cama. Seus cabelos estavam quase secos e vestia um pijama branco listrado de verde. Ela parecia exausta.

Com o máximo de cuidado para não acorda-la, peguei-a no colo e coloquei de baixo das cobertas. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ou o quanto meus sentimentos mudaram por ela, eu continuaria cuidando de Bella como se fosse o primeiro dia em que a peguei em meus braços. Quando era um bebezinho pequeno e assustado com toda a confusão que o cercava. Alisei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa, inalando seu perfume. Nunca me cansaria disso.

Eu me ajeitei na cama, sentado com o braço em volta de Bella. Ve-la dormir era uma das coisas mais fascinantes que eu já havia presenciado. Começou com a simples iniciativa de saber se estaria bem, segura. Mas agora, era pelo simples prazer de observa-la. O rosto calmo e tranquilo, inconsciente das preocupações e problemas da vida real.

- Feliz aniversário- sussurrei assim que amanheceu. Bella grunhiu em retorno e virou o rosto para o outro lado.- Vamos, Bella, levante! Temos um dia lindo pela frente, não vai querer desperdiça-lo na cama.

- Não quero levantar- gemeu.

- Você vai ter, nem que eu tenha que te tirar a força. Bella, é seu aniversário!- Comecei abrindo as cortinas do quarto, e automaticamente ela puxou o edredom por cima da cabeça. Revirei os olhos.

- Bella, anda logo, todos estão esperando lá em baixo!- Ela continuou imóvel, me ignorando.- Última chance, Bella: ou eu te tiro a força. Eu fiquei na duvida se ela não havia pego no sono novamente, mas não me importei. Era o aniversário dela, e não iria deixar que passasse ele na cama. Tirei suas cobertas e a joguei por cima de meu ombro.

- Edward! Me coloca no chão!

- Eu avisei Bella- fiz o meu melhor para não rir. Fui até sua mala, ignorando os gritos de protesto, separar uma muda de roupas.- Aqui- entreguei suas roupas e a coloquei no chão;- se arrume e coma seu café da manhã. Eu pedi o serviço de quarto, então ele já está na sala. Se você demorar muito eu arrombo a porta e descemos independente da roupa que você estiver.- Disse e Bella fez uma careta.

- Como é o _meu dia, _eu não poderia escolher o que fazer?

- Tudo bem, e o que você quer fazer?- Arqueei as sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços na altura do peito.

- Mais meia hora na cama?

- Vai se trocar Bella.- Revirei os olhos.

O resto da família já estava no saguão quando chegamos. Alice quicava de animação ao lado de Jasper, e assim que nos viu, correu até Bella.

- Feliz aniversário!- Gritou abraçando Bella.

- Shhh, o hotel inteiro não precisa saber, Alice.

- Ah, mas seria divertido, não? Imagina se...

- Ok, Alice!- Bella interrompeu Alice antes que pudesse pensar em inúmeras possibilidades. Alice a soltou mas mal deu tempo de Bella se recuperar e Emmett a pegou em um abraço de urso, deixando Bella sem fôlego.

- Feliz aniversário, baixinha!- Emmett gritou mesmo com os pedidos de Bella para não fazer-lo.

- Emm... eu estou ficando sem ar.- Meu irmão riu estrondosamente e a soltou.

- Dezesseis anos... está ficando velha, Bella!- Disse Jasper.

- Dezesseis não é muito.- Murmurou emburrada e seus lábios formaram um bico.

- Espera até os cabelos brancos aparecerem- disse Emmett trocando um olhar cúmplice com Jasper. Os dois provavelmente haviam combinado de encher a paciência de Bella. Típico.

Carlisle e Esme foram bem discretos. Eles abraçaram Bella e sussurraram em seu ouvido desejos de feliz aniversário. Rose foi falando com Bella, com o braço ao seu redor, enquanto íamos pra fora do hotel. Ele tinha uma ótima localização, em frente ao cais, o que facilitava muito, e não nos fazia perder tempo.

- E então, Bella? É o seu dia, o que quer fazer?- Meu pai perguntou já do lado de fora.

- Hmm... eu estava pensando em irmos ao _Royal British Columbia Museum_. Dizem que é muito interessante.- Bella corou um pouco constrangida com os vários pares de olhos em cima dela.

- Tudo bem então.- Carlisle sorriu e se virou para pedir ao manobrista os carros, que até então estavam guardados na garagem do hotel.

- Ah, museu! Isso é muito chato!- Reclamou Emmett batendo o pé feito uma criança.

- Emmett- repreendeu Esme.- É o aniversário da sua irmã.

Emmett não ficou muito satisfeito, mas não discutiu. Nos dividimos novamente em dois carros e demoramos quinze minutos até o museu. O Royal BC Museum é um museu de história da região e proximidades, estabelecido em 1886. Bella sempre gostou de aprender e conhecer coisas novas, então era de se esperar que quisesse visitar algo assim.

Acabamos, sem querer, nos separando lá dentro. Cada um tinha um assunto do qual gostava mais, e eu, como de qualquer jeito, fiquei com Bella.

- Se importa se formos na galeria de história natural?- Perguntou.

- Claro que não.- murmurei distraído a procura da escada para o segundo piso. Senti surpreso sua mão pegar a minha. Geralmente, ela nunca tomava essa iniciativa, era sempre eu, é claro, que o fazia. Bella notou minha reação e soltou rapidamente, um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

- Não, está tudo bem- sussurrei pegando novamente sua mão. Seguimos para o piso superior. Haviam vários painéis e fotos por toda a sala, e Bella lia cada um atentamente, como se estivesse estudando para algum exame muito importante.

- Você parece gostar de história.- observei. Ela assentiu.

- É uma das poucas coisas que não importando quanto tempo passe, ela continuará tendo o mesmo significado que tinha antes. Valendo a mesma coisa. E não há diferenças na história. Elas são todas importantes da mesma forma, seja ela do tamanho que for. É algo que dura a _eternidade_. E nunca fica _velha_, passada.- Suas palavras pareciam ter sido ensaiadas, embora falasse com uma naturalidade incomum.

- Entendo. Tem razão, ela nunca fica passada.- concordei.- Mas você... gosta de rever o passado?- Perguntei cautelosamente disfarçando o duplo sentido de minhas palavras. Eu não devia ficar pensando nisso, não agora. Era um dia de comemoração, não seria bom ficar chateado, mas se Bella fosse do tipo de pessoa que ficasse presa ao passado, isso seria um problema... um problema _muito_ grande.

- Ele é importante. Mas acho que para seguir em frente, para o futuro, você precisa do passado, não?- Eu fiz uma carranca, tentando compreender o sentido de suas palavras.- Olha, vamos pensar nisso como um prédio.- Falou notando a confusão formada em minha cabeça.- O passado é a base, a estrutura desse prédio. O presente é a ligação de energia, canos, etc. É ele que liga o passado com o futuro, entende?- Assenti.- E por fim, o futuro é o acabamento de tudo.- Ela fez uma pausa e eu assimilei todas as ideias. Aquilo até que fazia sentido.- Mas se você tirar, ou pular alguma dessas fases, etapas, não é um prédio completo. Assim como se você tirar o passado, a estrutura, o prédio inteiro desmorona. Consegue me entender?

Mesmo com tudo que havia me dito eu não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer com isso. Isso seria um sim? Ela ficaria agarrada ao passado, ou não?

- Mas Bella, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.- Ela bufou.

- Eu só acho que ele não pode ser ignorado. É algo que devemos levar bastante em consideração.- Seus olhos sondaram a sala e brilharam ao ver uma placa.- Olhe, tem um cinema IMAX aqui!- Bella saiu me puxando pela mão na direção em que a placa indicava.

Era muita coisa para assimilar de uma vez. Muita coisa para ser considerada. Acabamos por encontrar Alice e Jasper lá também, e vimos a sessão educativa sobre egípcios. Ridículo acharem que foram mesmo outros humanos que escravizaram os hebreus. Como humanos conseguiriam intimidar outros da mesma espécie?!

Por causa da imprevista sessão de cinema, saímos mais tarde do museu, quase ao meio dia, e Carlisle achou melhor que levássemos Bella para almoçar em algum restaurante perto de nosso próximo ponto: o Castelo Craigdarroch.

Era uma bela construção construída entre 1887 e 1890 por um imigrante escocês. Ficava no topo de uma colina da cidade, um pouco mais afastada do centro.

- Uau...- Murmurou Bella ao sairmos do carro.- Isso é tão...

- Bonito?

- Eu ia dizer assustador, mas tudo bem.- Eu ri.- Parece aqueles castelos de filmes de terror. Bom, dependendo do angulo que você o vê. Se você ver a parte que está mais iluminada, ele parece mais uma mansão, agora se você observa a parte que está na sombra...

- Você não gostou? Podemos ver outra coisa...- Ofereci, mas Bella me parou com uma mão.

- Não! Não é isso que eu quero dizer! Só acho bem diferente. Quando penso em castelo vem algo luxuoso na mente, esse é de pedras, mais simples... bom só na aparência, pois dizem que tem trinta e nove quartos!- Bufou.- Mas ainda assim é bonito.- Ela sorriu.

Tivemos a sorte de chegar em um horário de pouco movimento e ter a tranquilidade de olhar todo o espaço da propriedade. Os cômodos se mantinham preservados, com a mobília e móveis da época e manequins com as roupas usadas também. A maioria dos móveis eram feitos de madeira de vários tons, o que dava um toque mais rústico ao ambiente. Visitamos todos os trinta e nove quartos, e ainda subimos até o topo da torre. Podíamos ver todo o estreito de Juan de Fuca, e as montanhas de Olympic.

- Isso é lindo!- Seus olhos vagavam por toda a paisagem a nossa volta.- O jeito com que a água se encontra com as montanhas, e as montanhas com o céu. É incrível! Como se tudo estivesse ligado entre si.

- É sim... deve ser ainda mais bonito ao por do sol.

- Nós poderíamos ficar.- sugeriu.

- Ainda temos que visitar outros lugares, Bella.

- Droga. É uma pena que tenhamos pouco tempo aqui.

- Relaxa... teremos outras oportunidades para vir.- Suspirei.- Não é tão longe de casa.- Bella continuava a olhar a paisagem, e eu aproveitei seu momento de distração para pega-la em um abraço.

- Não tive a oportunidade de te dar um abraço de feliz aniversário. Feliz aniversário... desejo que seja muito feliz, Bella. Eu te amo muito, mas você já sabe disso.- Eu disse, mas minhas palavras tinham diferentes significados para ambos de nós. Isso só me fez abraça-la ainda mais forte.

- Awn Edward, eu também te amo.- disse com a voz embargada, retribuindo o abraço.- E você também já sabe disso.

- Sim eu sei.- Senti uma leve pontada de tristeza: aquilo nunca seria do mesmo jeito para nós. A coloquei no chão e pude ver seu rosto: ela limpava as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Está chorando?- Perguntei incrédulo, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Ah, Edward...- Bella tentou desviar o olhar, mas eu levantei seu queixo para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- O que foi?

- Eu estou chorando de felicidade, é só isso.- Disse me abraçando novamente.

- Ah, Bella...-Ri afagando suas costas.

Não muito tempo depois fomos ao prédio do parlamento, no centro da cidade. Este era o último ponto que visitaríamos todos juntos, antes de colocar o _plano_ em ação. Digo, os preparativos para a festa, e eu teria que distrair Bella até lá, fora do hotel.

O prédio do parlamento se estendia por um enorme gramado com canteiros. Era quase final da tarde, e o sol batia em um ângulo perfeito no prédio, deixando-o encantador. Não demoramos muito lá, era um passeio rápido. Emmett me abortou enquanto saíamos, e Bella conversava com Rosalie.

- Nós vamos organizar tudo, não precisa se preocupar com nada. A única coisa que tem que fazer é manter-la distraída por umas duas horas, acha que consegue?- Disse quando questionei minha falta de participação na organização.

- Não sei, cara... Bella é esperta. Vai notar que tem algo errado se todos vocês sumirem de repente.

- Não vamos sumir _de repente_, Edward. Apenas vamos voltar mais cedo para o hotel. Convença ela que quer ficar mais um pouco na rua. Ela vai ficar.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Ela faz _tudo_ o que você quer.- Ele deu um curto riso zombeiro, alguma piada interna que eu não entendi. Ele pensou por um momento antes de continuar sério.- Você tem razão... não é bom sumirmos todos de uma vez só. Posso ficar com vocês.- Sugeriu.

- Tudo bem.- Assenti.

- Bella!- Emmett a chamou. Ela caminhou confusa até nós e parou entre nós.- Quer dar uma caminhada conosco?-Perguntou. Por um breve segundo vi seus olhos passarem por meu rosto antes de falar.

- Caminhada? Onde?- Seus olhos se estreitaram desconfiada.

- Andaremos no pier, não é muito longe do hotel.- A tranquilizei. Seus olhos me avaliaram novamente. Acho que ela estava procurando algo que indicasse a armação de Emmett.

- Tudo bem...- respondeu lentamente. Emmett me lançou um olhar como se dissesse: _eu não te disse? _

O pier não era muito longe dali. Na realidade, era bem próximo.

- Os outros não vem?- Perguntou enquanto nos afastávamos.

- Estão cansados, vão voltar para o hotel, Bella.- Falei rapidamente a primeira coisa que me veio pela cabeça e esperei que isso bastasse.

Andamos rindo das histórias de Emmett. Agora que _ele _achava que Bella já tinha idade o suficiente para ouvi-las sem ficar traumatizada, e Esme não estava por perto para o repreender, ele aproveitava a oportunidade para conta-las sem um pingo de vergonha. Algumas eu já conhecia, outras me surpreenderam muito. Ventava muito, de um jeito desconfortável, e achamos melhor entrar em uma cafeteria.

- Parece cansada, Bella.- Comentou.- O que foi? Edward não deixou você dormir?- Emmett riu ruidosamente do duplo sentido da frase, e eu cerrei os punhos em cima da mesa.

- Emm... somos irmãos.- Bella sussurrou meio abatida corando fortemente.

- Hmm... sei...- Emmett nos olhava desconfiado. Será que estava tão óbvio o quanto eu gostava de Bella? Talvez não, alguém já teria vindo discutir comigo o que eu já sabia: que estava errado.

- É que, o Edward saiu ontem a noite, e demorou um pouco para voltar. E eu quis esperar por ele, mas acabei pegando no sono antes.- Admitiu.

- Por que quis me esperar?- Perguntei surpreso. Ela deu de ombros.

- Mas a culpa também é sua. Você não me deixou ficar um pouco mais na cama.- Murmurou emburrada.

- Já disse que não iria te deixar passar o aniversário em um quarto de hotel.- Bella revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem... então, Bella, o que vai querer pedir?- Emmett perguntou cansado de ser excluído da conversa.

- Acho que um chocolate quente.- Murmurou, e Emmett chamou a garçonete para fazer o pedido.

Bella já havia recebido sua xícara de chocolate quente quando senti o celular tremer em meu bolço. Emmett tentou disfarçar o sorriso, sem sucesso, então virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Havia uma mensagem de Alice, avisando que já poderíamos voltar.

- O que foi?- Perguntou Bella notando meu sorriso involuntário.

- Alice. Ela está estranhando que ainda não voltamos para o hotel.- menti guardando o celular no bolço. Esperamos Bella terminar sua bebida para pagar a conta. Emmett foi para seu quarto se trocar, e depois ir ajudar a terminar a organização da festa.

- Ah, Bella!- Exclamou antes de entrar.- Alice quer que você vá antes de tudo para o quarto dela.

- Droga.- Murmurou baixinho. Bella odiava quando Alice a arrumava, sempre achava muito exagerado. Eu gostava.- Mas eu tenho que pegar minhas coisas!- Sua voz trazia um fio de esperança, embora soubesse que sua tentativa de fuga fosse fracassar de qualquer modo.

- Alice já tem tudo lá, não precisa pegar nada.- Disse sorrindo. Bella ficou emburrada e saiu marchando em direção ao elevador. Ri.

Tomei meu banho mais lentamente do que o costume. Tive que vestir um smoking, o que não me agradava muito. Eu não gostava deste tipo de roupa, mas sabia que discutir com Alice e Esme não iria dar muito resultado, então não reclamei. Olhei para o relógio, e ainda não estava nem perto do horário da festa. Decidi descer para ajudar também; pelo ao menos meu tempo não passaria tão devagar.

Desci até o salão de festas, que estava impressionantemente bem decorado. Havia uma mesa de jantar para no mínimo, o dobro de pessoas que iriam estar presentes. Uma enorme mesa se estendia ao lado da janela, com os doces e o bolo surpreendentemente grande, decorado com pasta americana verde, marrom e rosa, assim como as faixas que se estendiam nas paredes do salão. Verde e marrom eram as cores preferidas de Bella, e rosa... bem, Alice quem insistiu que tivesse rosa na decoração. No lado oposto havia os salgados e bebidas. Eu acho, que pela quantidade oferecida, mesmo se todos nós comêssemos, sobraria _muita _ comida. Ao lado da porta havia uma fonte que se estendia por toda a parede lateral. E finalmente, no centro, havia uma pista de dança, com iluminação especial, e um globo de luz que refletia feixes de luz por todo o salão.

Esme e Rose andavam por todos os lados com vasos de cristais com flores, e meus irmãos e Carlisle montavam um arco de balões, verdes e marrons e rosa também, em um dos cantos da sala. Não parecia muito animador ficar enchendo bexigas e prendendo-as em um barbante, então fui na direção de Esme.

- Esme? O que posso fazer para ajudar?- Perguntei.

- Edward! Você está tão elegante!- Ela exclamou ao me ver, logo se distraindo com alguma outra coisa.

- Mãe...

- Ah sim!- Ela retirou um punhado de talheres de uma bandeja e me entregou.- Você pode coloca-los na mesa.- Ela apontou. Suspirei me arrependendo de não ter ido encher os balões com meus irmãos. Eu coloquei cada talher a exatamente dois centímetros e meio dos pratos, não havia sentido aquilo, não iríamos comer de todo o jeito. Os primos de Denali, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmem e Eleazar, chegaram não muito tempo depois, quando finalmente já havíamos conseguido terminar de arrumar a decoração. O arco havia sido colocado por cima da mesa de doces e os vasos se dividiam entre a mesma e a mesa de jantar. Trocamos algumas palavras com eles, por que foi só o que deu tempo, antes de ouvirmos a voz irritada de Bella do lado de fora.

- Alice! Você pode _por favor_ me explicar o que está acontecendo!

- Você já vai ver!- Cantarolou Alice. Bella bufou. Eu comecei a ficar nervoso, muito nervoso. Por algum motivo desconhecido, eu fiquei inquieto e minha respiração acelerou. Estávamos todos em pés, próximos a porta, ansiosos, eu mais do que qualquer um, pelo momento em que Bella cruzaria aquela porta.

Foi quando _ela_ entrou. Vestia um vestido creme tomara-que-caia que batia um pouco acima do joelho. Era enfeitado com pequenos cristais na altura do peito, descendo sua cintura em ondas e calçando uma sandália de salto alto prata. Seus cabelos estavam meio presos com grampos decorados com pequenos diamantes, e alguns fios escapavam propositalmente e caiam como uma cascata por seus ombros. A maquiagem era leve. Alice fizera um bom trabalho em preservar suas feições. Involuntariamente eu sorri.

Alguém, não notei quem, começou um coro de _Parabéns Para Você, _e Bella corou olhando para baixo. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Estava tão _perfeita_, tão _Bella_. Quando as palmas cessaram, Bella sussurrou para Alice, na tentativa de ninguém ouvir, mas é claro que em uma sala cheia de vampiros isso não é muito provável.

- Alice, o que é tudo isso?

- Ah, deixa de drama, Bella! Vem!- Alice disse puxando Bella pela mão e trazendo até nós. Todos a abraçaram, e ela cumprimentou os primos de Denali. Mas ela não veio falar comigo. Imaginei que estivesse brava por tudo aquilo, mas quando procurei a raiva em seu rosto, ela não estava lá. Bella agia normalmente, falava normalmente, como se nada tivesse a afetado. Ela estava surpresa, chocada, mas não estava com raiva. Aquilo me confundiu.

Na hora de nos sentarmos na mesa, tentei ficar próximo a Bella, mas havia muita gente a cercando, e não consegui acompanha-la. Acabamos sentando um longe do outro: eu ao lado de Rosalie e Carmem, e ela na ponta da mesa, ao lado de Carlisle e Kate. Mas mesmo estando a distância, não tirei os olhos dela nem por um segundo. A observei durante todo o jantar, enquanto ela conversava animadamente com Tanya e Kate. Eu até consegui ignorar, em parte, a repulsa ao comer um pouco da comida. Na realidade, todos nós acabamos por comer alguma coisa, mas era mais pela aparência e educação a Bella. E _quase _todos conseguiram não fazer uma careta ao engolir.

Após o jantar, e conversarmos mais um pouco, as luzes ficaram mais fracas, as luzes da pista de dança se acenderam. Bella e Carlisle tiveram a tradicional dança _pai e filha, _e surpreendentemente Bella parecia ter gostado. Depois, Emmett puxou Rose para a pista, e quando eu achei que agora poderia ter minha vez para ficar a sós com Bella, mas Jasper a convidou para uma dança. Emmett também teve sua vez, até Eleazar, e o padrão se repetia. Comecei a me irritar, e acho que isso tirou minha atenção por um momento, pois quando me dei por conta, Bella observava os casais que dançavam na pista do outro lado do salão. Tentei ser o mais discreto o possível ao me aproximar, preparado para qualquer emoção

- Me concede esta dança?- Estendi a mão em sua direção. Ela me olhou surpresa e depois a pegou sorrindo.

- Achei que não fosse me convidar.- Zombou.

- E por que não a convidaria, Bella?- Perguntei enquanto nos dirigíamos a pista.

- É que... com nossas primas aqui... eu não sei se você iria me querer por perto...- Sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

- Ei,- levantei seu queixo com o indicador- eu sempre vou te querer por perto.- Sorri.- Sempre, ouviu?- Ela assentiu corando. Eu esperei um pouco antes de recomeçar. Seus braços estavam em meus ombros, enquanto dançávamos no ritmo da música.- E então? Por que estava me ignorando?- Bella franziu o cenho.

- Eu não estava te ignorando.- Ela falava como se eu tivesse acabado de ofende-la. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e ela novamente abaixou seu olhar.- Eu não sabia o que esperar, Edward. Quando eu entrei e as vi, eu não sabia se você ainda seria o mesmo comigo. Eu fiquei com medo...

- Ah Bella...- Soltei uma risada curta.- Nunca pense isso novamente, tudo bem? Se algum dia isso acontecer, o que eu duvido muito, é só você me falar. Nunca vou querer que você se sinta rejeitada.

- Não vou impedir você de fazer o que quer, Edward. Se você algum dia... encontrar alguém... não vou me meter entre vocês.

- Não estou pedindo para você se meter em nada. Só não quero que minha irmãzinha se sinta rejeitada. Você só vai me falar, e eu vou concertar, ok?- Ela assentiu.- Ótimo.

Ela apoiava o rosto em meu ombro, olhando para o lado, a expressão um pouco tristonha.

- A propósito, você está muito bonita.- Murmurei tentando anima-la. - Não que não fosse antes.- Me apressei a dizer.- Mas esse vestido ficou lindo em você. Alice tem um bom gosto.- Ela corou e sorriu.

- Sim, ela tem. Um pouco exagerado talvez...- ela indicou para os lados.- Obrigada.- Disse.

- Não há de que.- Disse.- Na verdade, eu achei que você fosse ficar furiosa, especialmente comigo.- Dei de ombros.

- Ainda estou pensando no seu caso...- brincou, e nós rimos juntos.- Mas é sério, estou me controlando muito. Achei que tivesse deixado bem claro de que eu não queria uma festa, nós tínhamos um acordo.- acusou.- Mas apesar de tudo, não acho justo ficar brava com vocês, porque vocês só queriam me agradar... ou _tentar_. E se isso os faz felizes, não acho que possa negar isso.

- Então muito obrigada, por aceitar com mais facilidade do que imaginei.- Sorri.- Porque ainda temos o seu presente para abrir.- Sorri cinicamente.

- Presente?- Murmurou perplexa.- Isso tudo já não é o suficiente? O que mais pode ter?

- Você verá... acho que Alice já o devolveu ao _nosso_ quarto. Pedi para ela guardar, assim não teria o risco de você o encontrar.- pisquei. Bella revirou os olhos.

- Da próxima vez terei que esconder seu cartão de crédito.- Disse sarcástica.

- Mas eu nem gastei tanto assim!- Tentei convence-la. Na realidade, eu não havia gasto nada, porque era uma herança de família, mas não acho que Bella estivesse preparada para saber _essa _parte da história.

Ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção desconfiada. Bella sempre soube que havia algo de errado conosco, que não éramos comuns. Mas acho que ela preferia aceitar a mentira do que olhar de perto com os próprios olhos. Isso era bom.

- Acho que Alice fez um bom trabalho com você, Bella.- Mudei de assunto.- Realmente. Ela te torturou muito?- Brinquei.

- Já teve dias piores.- suspirou.- Mas ainda assim não pense que foi fácil!- Alertou. Rimos juntos.- Tenho sorte que ela não escolheu um vestido comprido... já não basta eu ter de andar nestas armadilhas mortais!- Ela indicou sua sandália. Eu ri.

- Você não iria cair.

- Até parece que você não me conhece, Edward.

- Eu não iria deixar.- expliquei.- Já te disse uma vez, e vou repetir: nunca vou deixar nada te machucar.- Bella sorriu com a lembrança.

- Nem eu mesma...- Completou.

- Nem você mesma.- Concordei.

A música terminou e voltamos para nossos lugares, porém, desta vez, ela se sentou ao meu lado. Não houve a cerimonia de velas, porque Bella não tinha um discurso, então foi dispensada. Ela cortou o bolo e abrimos champanhe. E eu acabei a chamando novamente para outra dança.

- Você não se cansa disso?- Riu enquanto eu a puxava de volta para a pista de dança.

- Não nem um pouquinho. Me agrada muito.- Sorri torto. Eu segurava uma taça do champanhe na mão esquerda.

Eu o beberiquei, e em seguida Bella o pegou e deu um longo gole.

- Não sei se pode tomar álcool, Bella. Nem se Carlisle e Esme aprovam isso.- Não consegui deixar de sorrir.

- Eu me entendo com eles.- Disse me devolvendo a taça. Revirei os olhos.

Fiz uma pausa.

- Uau... dezesseis... já? Como isso passou tão rápido?- Suspirei.- Ainda me lembro daquele bebê lindo e curioso que eu ajudei a criar...- era perceptível o orgulho em minha voz.- E olha só para ele agora! É uma mulher. Uma mulher muito bonita.- Sorri. Bella tinha os olhos marejados.- Ei, não chora...- limpei suas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Desculpe.

- Está tudo bem...- Estávamos abraçados no canto da pista, longe da maioria das pessoas. Esperei ela se acalmar antes de falar algo novamente.- O que foi? Não está feliz em fazer dezesseis?

- Não é isso.- fungou.- É que... você é sempre tão bom para mim... e eu nunca sei como retribuir.

- Bella, o simples fato de você existir, e ser minha irmã, é o bastante. Nunca vou poder fazer o suficiente para agradecer por isso, o mínimo que posso fazer é estar presente, não?- Bella se agarrou ainda mais forte a mim.

- Obrigada.- Sussurrou.

A festa não durou muito mais tempo. Nos despedimos de nossos primos, e eu levei Bella para descansar, já se passava da meia noite.

Como eu esperava, Alice deixara o pequeno pacote prateado em cima de minha cama, e Bella revirou os olhos ao vê-lo. Esperei ela se trocar e tirar a maquiagem antes de voltar para o quarto.

- Aqui. Espero que goste.- Estendi o pacote em sua direção e ela o pegou. Eu a ajudei quando vi que estava com dificuldades ao desamarrar o laço, e ela ofegou ao abri-lo.

- É lindo, obrigada, Edward.- Disse contemplando a pulseira. Era de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de águia.

- A águia representa grandes ideias e conquistas, assim como a percepção clara. Achei que era ideal para você.- _E a águia é a rainha das aves, e Bella era minha rainha_, completei mentalmente. Ela sorriu.

- Eu adorei, mas sabe que não precisava.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo.

- Sim, eu sei.- Suspirou. E em seguida me abraçou.

Me sentei ao lado de Bella enquanto se deitava na cama, pronto para observa-la por mais uma noite.


	11. Cartas na Mesa

_**Olá pessoal! Queria agradecer pelas Reviews maravilhosas, significam muito para mim. Eu postei esse capítulo antes porque vou viajar e não queria deixar a fic muito parada. Eu respondi as Reviews, nos falamos lá em baixo!**_

_**~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**_

_**Bella- 17 anos**_

Aquele era o momento decisivo. O momento em que poderíamos por tudo a perder, ou finalmente, ter uma vida limpa, sem mentiras, sem segredos. O clima seria mais leve, não seria tenso como nos últimos anos. Mas da mesma maneira, tudo poderia piorar também. A raiva poderia tomar conta de sua cabeça, poderia esquecer tudo o que passamos juntos, e seguir seu caminho sozinha. Eram inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia vir a seguir. Tentei me agarrar ao fiapo de esperança que me restava ao sentar em meu lugar. Carlisle havia decidido que era a hora de Bella saber a verdade sobre nós, e convocado uma espécie de reunião na mesa de jantar. Mesmo sabendo que esse dia iria chegar, e mesmo sabendo que não poderia adia-lo, continuava nas esperanças que nunca tivesse que passar por isso. Que poderíamos seguir como sempre fizemos, não precisaríamos mudar nada. Mas Carlisle argumentou que Bella não poderia ficar mais velha do que eu. Não haveria explicação para isso. Eu ter feito parte de sua criação, e de repente, ser mais novo do que ela. Bella não era idiota, e aquilo só pioraria tudo. E mesmo concordando com isso, não podia negar a tristeza que se formava em meu peito ao saber que tudo isso poderia mudar.

Os outros igualmente se sentaram. Carlisle se sentou na cabeceira, Esme ao seu lado, seguido por mim e ao meu lado Emmett. Rose se sentava a sua frente, e Alice e Jasper ao seu lado. Bella estava na outra extremidade da mesa. Não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos. Não queira que notasse minha infelicidade. Também não iria lhe reconfortar, dizer que estava tudo bem, e em seguida jogar uma bomba dessas nela. Ela já iria passar por muita coisa, e não precisava de mais nenhum motivo para me odiar. Sentia a tensão no ambiente. Até mesmo Alice e Emmett, que sempre se encontravam extrovertidos, estavam preocupados com sua reação. Bella crescera ao nosso lado, pensando que sua vida era de um jeito, que sua família era de um jeito, e de repente tudo iria mudar. Ninguém reagiria bem a algo assim, e Bella provavelmente não seria exceção.

Todos tentavam reconfortar a si mesmos com: "ela é esperta, vai entender" ou, "tudo irá acabar bem, não temos com o que nos preocupar". Ninguém gostava de pensar negativo.

Nosso primeiro pensamento, foi recorrer a Alice, anos atrás. Mas Bella ainda não sabia de nada, portanto Alice não poderia enxergar, pois nenhuma decisão vinda de Bella havia sido tomada. Ela se quer sabia que teria que tomar uma decisão! Vivi os últimos anos com medo desse dia. Com medo de que tudo acabasse mal, e que perderia Bella, de um jeito que não pudesse voltar atrás, muito menos reparar meu erro. Eram instantes que mudariam definitivamente o futuro.

Bella estava confusa, um tanto curiosa. Era a primeira vez em que se sentava nesta mesa sem a função de se alimentar, e não sabia se isso era motivo de orgulho, ou preocupação.

- Bella,- Carlisle começou. Abaixei meus olhos para as mão que se apoiavam na mesa, com medo que acabasse revelando meu nervosismo.- Nós propusemos essa... reunião, digamos assim, por que queríamos que você nos entendesse melhor. Deixar tudo mais claro para você.- Explicou.- Mas precisamos que tenha uma mente aberta, tente entender nosso lado também, ok?- Bella concordou, e ele continuou cauteloso.- É uma garota esperta, e sei que você já deve ter notado algumas diferenças em nós.- Bella assentiu corada. Provavelmente não imaginava que sabíamos o que pensava.- Pode citar algumas, querida?- Carlisle mantinha a voz calma e paciente. Ele pretendia fazer-la reconhecer tudo antes de contar por fim. Achava melhor não jogar tudo de uma vez, e evitar uma pior reação de sua parte.

- Ah... vocês não comem, ou bebem... muito.- Acrescentou, provavelmente se lembrando das poucas celebrações em que precisamos manter a fachada humana.- E vocês... vocês nunca mudam. Continuam do mesmo jeito, desde minhas primeiras lembranças.- sussurrou. Bella deixara algumas informações de lado, ou nunca repara, como o fato de nunca sairmos em dias de sol, mas notara os principais e mais evidentes aspectos, e isso era o suficiente.

- Sim, está certo.- concordou Carlisle.- Tem alguma ideia, teoria, pelo o fato de sermos assim?- Pela primeira vez, levantei meu olhar em direção a Bella. Ela corava fortemente, e por um segundo, consegui esquecer a tensão em meu corpo e sentir curiosidade. O que Bella pensava que era tão constrangedor de ser dito em voz alta? Ela brincou com os dedos pensando em como escapar da situação.- Bella?- Carlisle chamou sua atenção, mas ela não levantou o olhar.- Nunca pensou em nada, filha?

- Pensei, mas...- Bella fez uma careta.

- Então diga.- Insistiu.

- Eu pensei que... _talvez _vocês pudessem ser... de _outro_ planeta. Tipo _alienígenas_.- Bella falou tão rápido e baixo, que tenho certeza que se não tivéssemos algumas vantagens, nunca teríamos ouvido. Carlisle abafou uma risada, assim como meus irmãos. Emmett não se deu esse trabalho. Eu poderia ter rido, em outra ocasião, mas eu não tinha humor o suficiente para encontrar alguma graça ali. Bella corou mais forte.

- Desculpe. Não, Bella, somos deste planeta mesmo.- Explicou, e de repente ficou sério.- Agora, eu preciso que você ouça tudo até o final, tudo bem? Não nos julgue antes de saber a história toda.

Necessitou alguns segundos para que se recompusesse.

- Bella, nós somos vampiros.- Disse. Carlisle optara por ser direto, não havia motivos para adiar aquilo.

- Pai, vampiros não existem.- Bufou. E então o silêncio tomou conta da sala. O sorriso de Bella foi diminuindo aos poucos. Seu rosto se tornou pálido de repente,quando percebeu que Carlisle não brincava.

- Não é do jeito que você está pensando, Bella. Cansamos animais, não fazemos nenhum mal a humanos, não precisa ter medo de nós, jamais a machucaríamos.- Carlisle apressou-se a dizer. E então continuou.

" A dezessete anos, encontramos uma cabana em chamas na floresta. Só havia uma criança lá. Ela estava sozinha, e chorava muito, não sabíamos o que fazer. A polícia chegou, e esclareceu tudo. Sua mãe estava morta, e ninguém sabia da existência dela. Como não haviam parentes conhecidos, ela foi colocada para adoção. Não demorou muito para conseguirmos realizar sua adoção."- E via as lembranças na mente de Carlisle enquanto falava. Bella continuava imóvel em seu lugar, tão presa em seus pensamentos, que me deixava em dúvida se estava mesmo ouvindo.

- Esse... esse bebê... era eu?- Bella tentou disfarçar o nó na garganta, sem muito sucesso. Carlisle assentiu. Bella se prendeu novamente em seus pensamentos. Rosto indecifrável, os olhos fechados e os lábios firmes em uma linha. Como se ela tentasse se convencer de algo. Meu pai não insistiu em continuar, e o silêncio reinou a sala. Bella não abriu os olhos novamente, nem se moveu. Eu comecei a me preocupar, achando que estivesse entrado em estado de choque. Jasper media suas emoções. Elas estavam agitadas, variavam muito. Confusão, raiva, tristeza. E o sentimento ficou mais intenso, até que algo brilhante surgiu em sua face. Uma lágrima escorria em direção ao queixo, mas ela a afastou antes que pudesse chegar até lá. E então, abruptamente, se levantou, pediu licença, e subiu as escadas correndo.

Ninguém fez nada. Ninguém se moveu, ninguém a impediu. Ameacei a segui-la, mas Carlisle me repreendeu com o olhar.

- _Ninguém_ irá falar com ela.- Disse olhando especialmente para mim, e depois para Esme.- Bella precisa de um tempo para pensar, e irá falar conosco quando estiver pronta.- Carlisle passou os dedos nos cabelos e se levantou saindo da sala um pouco nervoso. Eu me levantei, com a raiva crescendo dentro de mim, e subi as escadas até meu quarto e bati a porta com força.

Era melhor não ter falado nada. Estava bom do jeito que estava, não precisava mudar. E naquele momento, nunca desejei tanto, em minha longa vida, ser normal para Bella. Ser humano como os irmão mais velhos devem ser. Ter uma vida normal e poder envelhecer com Bella. Mas aquilo nunca iria acontecer. Eu era assim: congelado. Nunca iria mudar. Me sentei na beirada da cama, tentando me concentrar no mundo em minha volta, as lembranças dos bons momentos, qualquer coisa que não me fizesse ficar preso em minha mente. O som de sua risada, a forma em que corava quando confessava algo, ou como o abraço que recebi dela quando voltei de viagem semana passada. Mas o pensamento logo me perturbou quando lembrei do motivo da viagem. Aquilo nunca iria acabar, ia? Sempre haveria algo para nos lembrar o que éramos.

Decidi sair do quarto. Ficar sozinho não estava ajudando em nada. Me surpreendi ao encontrar Bella no corredor. Não sabia o que fazer, Carlisle dissera para não falar com ela, mas se não o fizesse, ela poderia achar que estava a ignorando. Fiquei imóvel em meu lugar, pensando se deveria voltar para meu quarto, enquanto Bella me encarava, seu rosto retorcido em raiva.

- Por que você não me contou?- Disse me tom de acusação.

- Sabe que eu não podia. Não sou eu que decido as coisas.

- Não interessa, você escondeu isso de mim! Você _mentiu_ para mim!

- Eu tinha que fazer isso! Era o único jeito de funcionar!

- Funcionar? Você acha que está funcionando algo agora?

- Nós estávamos te poupando de uma infância traumatizada, Bella! Como você poderia crescer sabendo disso tudo?! Não estava pronta para saber!

- Me poupando do que?! De saber a verdade? Eu preferia saber que minha família eram vampiros do que saber que eles mentiram pra mim a minha vida inteira!- Ela bufava de raiva.

- Mas não é tudo do jeito que a gente quer, Bella!- Gritei.- Você acha que qualquer um de nós escolheu essa vida?! Que qualquer um de nós gostaria de ser o que é?!- Eu a peguei pelo braço com uma força fora do comum.

- Edward, está me machucando.- Eu via o medo em seus olhos. Eu nunca havia sido assim com ela, nunca levantara o tom de voz com ela, eu mesmo não me reconhecia. Estava fora de si.

- Mas ainda assim tentamos nos conformar e aceitar as coisas como são. Não jogamos a culpa em ninguém. Então cresça e tome atitudes de alguém maduro!- A chacoalhei erguendo-a pelo braço. Bella começou a chorar, chorar muito. Mas eu havia perdido o controle, e aquilo não me afetou.

Em um instante, Emmett e Jasper apareceram. Jasper afastou Bella de mim e Emmett imobilizou meus braços nas costas. Mas por nenhum momento meus olhos saíram de Bella.

- Edward, se controla!- Repreendeu Jasper.

- Estou controlado!- Menti.- Você só pensa em você, Bella! Não faz ideia o quanto sofremos, e ainda quer nos exigir alguma explicação. Se não fosse por nós, ninguém a acharia, e você estaria _morta_!

- Chega Edward!- Gritou Emmett. Bella saiu correndo escada abaixo, chorando muito. Ouvi a porta batendo no andar de baixo. Talvez o fato de vê-la ir embora, me fez voltar a si.

Emmett me soltou, e Jasper me olhou com desaprovação. Sentia um aperto no peito indescritível, e comecei a ter consciência das palavras que dissera. Havia me deixado se levar pelo momento, não me importei com as consequências o o quanto minhas palavras a magoariam.

Tranquei a porta de meu quarto, horrorizado comigo mesmo. Nós nunca havíamos brigado, não daquela maneira, e eu a assustei. Me lembrei de seus olhos enquanto eu estava transtornado. Escorreguei pela parede com as mãos na cabeça e comecei a soluçar. Tudo poderia ter sido resolvido de uma maneira mais pacífica, logo as coisas seriam como antes, mas eu estraguei tudo. Bella havia ido para não sei onde, por minha culpa.

Deixei o remorso me dominar pelo resto da tarde, eu merecia sentir a dor. Já eram quase nove horas, e Bella não havia voltado para casa. Eu não sabia se Bella iria voltar, não depois do que eu havia dito, e a ideia me apavorava. Alice tentava enxergar algo, mas não conseguia, e isso a preocupava. Bella não parecia estar fazendo nenhuma decisão a respeito de onde ia, e as únicas visões de Alice eram flashs escuros, sem muita nitidez. Carlisle começou a pensar em traze-la, mesmo que fosse contra sua vontade, porque assim, ao menos, saberíamos que estaria segura. Ele decidiu que eu, ele e Alice a procuraríamos em diferentes lugares da floresta, os outros na cidade. Não consegui olhar nos olhos de ninguém, mantinha a cabeça baixa; tinha muita vergonha do que havia feito.

A medida em que corria o desespero subia a minha cabeça. E se não a achássemos? Tentava não imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, mas as inúmeras possibilidades me assombravam. Como eu poderia conviver comigo mesmo sabendo que era responsável por aquilo que estava acontecendo. Procurei pelo som de algum coração, mas não ouvi nada. Mas então algo brilhou no chão. Pequeno, delicado, e muito familiar. Peguei o objeto e analisei-o na palma de minha mão, e então reconheci. Era a pulseira que eu havia dado de aniversário para Bella, no ano passado.

Um fio de esperança surgiu em minha mente. Ela estivera ali. Eu estava no lugar certo. Tentei seguir o rastro, um pouco apagado por causa da chuva da tarde. Tentei me acalmar, eu não podia assusta-la daquela maneira.

Após alguns minutos correndo, consegui ver sua silhueta a poucos metros de mim. Ela não notou minha aproximação. Estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas, apoiada a uma árvore. Chorava muito, e mantinha uma mão no lado direito da testa. Me aproximei devagar, sendo o mais cauteloso o possível.

- Bella?- Chamei. E ela se levantou assustada.

- Vai embora!- Falou com a voz embargada, não contendo os soluços. Eu levantei as palmas da mão, e dei um passo estudado em sua direção, e automaticamente ela se afastou. Ouvi a mente de Carlisle, ele estava próximo.

"Vocês precisam conversar, traga-a para casa depois. Mantenha-se controlado, Edward."- Alertou por pensamento.

- Vamos conversar, Bella.- Implorei.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você.- Ela virou as costas e ameaçou ir embora.

- Por favor, então apenas ouça.- Eu a alcancei e segurei seus ombros, forçando-a olhar para mim.

- Não encosta em mim!- Ela tentou se desvencilhar de meus braços, e deixei eles caírem ao lado de meu corpo.

- Tudo bem...- suspirei,- Bella, me desculpa.- Bella revirou os olhos.- Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, falei tudo sem pensar, por favor me perdoa.- Implorei.

- Você mente com tanta facilidade, não dá para confiar em você. Como posso saber que você não está mentindo agora, Edward?!

- Porque eu te amo, Bella. Nunca quis mentir para você. Nunca. Mas era necessário.- Confessei desesperado. Retomei minha calma e continuei. - Te contamos agora porque achamos que está preparada, e madura o suficiente para saber.

Sua expressão se suavizou a minhas palavras, e eu pude ficar um pouco mais relaxado.

- Por que você não me contou?- Sussurrou.

- Eu não podia...- apoiei o braço na árvore e me inclinei sobre ela com os olhos baixos.- Me desculpe, Bella. Pelas mentiras, a briga, tudo. Não queria te decepcionar.

Eu avaliei seu rosto e percebi a ferida em sua testa que ainda não havia notado. Estava tão concentrado em recuperar Bella, que sequer notei o cheiro de sangue no ar.

- O que aconteceu?- Perguntei preocupado.

- Eu cai.- Bella colocou a mão na ferida e fechou os olhos com a dor.- Acho que desmaiei, porque não me lembro de muita coisa depois disso. Quando acordei já estava escuro, e eu não sabia o caminho de volta para casa.

- Estava perdida?- Bella assentiu corada.- Não estava indo embora, nem nada assim?- Murmurei de repente um pouco mais feliz.

- Não.- Ela franziu a testa.- Podemos voltar para casa? Minha cabeça está doendo.

- Claro.- Concordei.- Mas Bella, eu realmente preciso ouvir isso: você me perdoa?- Ela me avaliou por um momento.

- Sim, eu te perdoo.- Um sorriso brincou em meus lábios, embora eu não realmente sorrisse, e a abracei. Felizmente, ela retribuiu. Eu sabia que ela não se esqueceria do que havia feito, e eu nunca conseguiria recompensa-la, mas eu também nunca deixaria de tentar.

Eu analisei seu machucado mais uma vez, e Bella me olhava curiosa.

- Como consegue?- Perguntou.- Digo, ficar tão perto de sangue, não te dá... sei lá... uma vontade?- Eu ri.

- Não o seu.- Disse com indiferença. Ela me olhou confusa.- É que... eu acho que passei a me importar mais com o que as batidas de seu coração representam do que o que flui por ele.- Sorri e beijei sua testa.- Vamos?- Peguei sua mão e começamos a andar. Eu poderia correr com ela em minhas costas, mas não desperdiçaria esse tempo com ela.

Foram precisos apenas alguns minutos para voltarmos a falar, mas não de um assunto que me agradava.

- Edward...- sussurrou com a voz novamente embargada.- V-você preferiria que eu estivesse... _morta_?- Ela começou a soluçar novamente com a lembrança de minhas palavras.

- Ei,- eu parei e acariciei seu rosto- esquece tudo o que eu disse, ok? Nada daquilo é verdade. Nada. Você é a pessoa mais importante do _meu_ mundo, e eu agradeço todos os dias, por ter sido eu, e não outra pessoa, a encontrar você naquele dia. Eu não sei o que faria se você não existisse, Bella.- Passei os dedos na linha do seu maxilar.

Naquele momento, o sentimento que eu tentava reprimir todos os dias, se expandiu, e tomou conta de mim. Tudo o que eu sentia por ela, veio a tona, e eu não pude me conter. Eu nunca havia desejado tanto Bella como naquele momento. Eu queria tocar seus lábios, senti-los nos meus. E então, por um momento, eu esqueci de tudo, de todas as consequências que meu ato poderia trazer, esqueci do lugar em que estava, e que minha família estaria esperando por nós em casa. Era só Bella e eu naquele instante. Coloquei uma mão em sua nuca e a beijei. Um beijo casto, calmo, sem vestígios de tensão. Bella ficou confusa com meu ato, mas logo cedeu, e deixou com que minha língua explorasse cada canto de sua boca. Eu trouxe seu corpo de encontro com o meu, profundando o beijo. Seus lábios eram macios, e a sensação de senti-los de encontro com os meus, era simplesmente a melhor que eu já havia provado em minha existência.- Eu quebrei o beijo, lembrando de que Bella precisava respirar, e encostei minha testa na sua. Estávamos ofegantes, Bella mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Bella, me desculpa...- Disse quando tomei consciência do que havia feito. Eu gelei quando me ocorreu que Alice a esse ponto já deveria saber o que acontecera. Eu havia, mesmo que de ultima hora, decidido aquilo. Eu senti um impulso de correr, mas não podia deixar Bella ali, sozinha. Tinha que leva-la de volta para casa. E esse era o meu medo: voltar para casa.

- Não... não se desculpe.- Sussurrou.

- O quê?

- Edward, eu gosto tanto de você... não me faça sentir como se você estivesse arrependido.

- Não estou arrependido, mas...

- Eu sei.- Me interrompeu.- É errado. Não precisa dizer.

- Eu te amo, Bella.- Ela sabia que o sentido não era mais o mesmo.- E eu queria que fosse mais fácil para nós.- Suspirei.

- Eu também te amo, Edward.- Sussurrou corada. Suas palavras me pegaram de baixa guarda.

- Mas... e ele? O outro garoto que você disse amava.

- Outro? Que outro?- Ela me olhou confusa.

- Bella, você sabe muito bem. Você ama ele desde os doze anos.- Murmurei. Bella pensou no que eu havia dito e em seguida começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Edward, eu disse que eu gostava de alguém. Não disse que era _outro_ alguém.- Explicou. Eu assimilei as ideias.

- Era eu?- Falei com descrença.

- Hum-hum.- Como eu havia sido tolo em ter ciúmes de alguém se quer existia. Eu ri.

Peguei sua mão e continuamos nossa caminhada. Bella havia se afastado bastante da casa, então demoramos um pouco para chegar. Quando percebi que me restavam poucos minutos a sós com Bella, eu fiquei mais tenso.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Me promete uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Nunca mais saia de casa, por favor. Não tem ideia do quão preocupado eu fiquei quando Alice não conseguia ver seu futuro nitidamente.

- O quê? Ver o meu futuro?!- Eu me lembrei que Bella ainda não sabia _desse_ _pequeno_ detalhe sobre _nós_.

- Hmm... Alice meio que _vê_ as coisas.- Expliquei.- Ela tem visões do futuro baseadas nas decisões das pessoas. Se as decisões mudam, o futuro muda. É muito subjetiva.- Dei de ombros. Bella me olhou incrédula.

- Então ela viu quando eu estava chegando?

- Não exatamente... não havíamos programado nada naquele dia. Como eu te disse: as visões são baseadas nas decisões de quem a tomam.- Bella assentiu.

- Você também vê o futuro?- Perguntou curiosa. Eu ri.

- Não... eu... eu leio mentes.

- Espera... então você sabe o que eu penso?- Sua voz estava aflita de repente.

- Não- eu ri.- Sua mente é um mistério para mim. Você é a única que eu não consigo ler.

- Que bom.- Sorriu.

- Por quê? Anda pensando muitas coisas pervertidas ao meu respeito?- Provoquei sussurrando em sua orelha.

- Edward!- Ela se esforçou para parecer brava, mas acabou rindo.

Tínhamos a casa em nosso campo de visão, e ambos ficamos tensos. Alice já havia falado com eles? O quanto sabiam? Bella tentou me tranquilizar dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas não deu certo.

Emmett assistia uma partida de futebol na televisão, Carlisle e Alice olhavam para a tela, mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção. Esme, Rose e Jasper se sentavam no sofá de couro perto da parede. A atenção foi voltada para nós quando entramos na sala. Ninguém disse nada. Os olhos de Esme se voltaram para nossas mãos entrelaçadas e sorriu. Soltei sua mão rapidamente, constrangido.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a se aproximar. Ele não parecia muito confortável, embora tentasse disfarçar, podíamos ver a tensão em seu corpo.

- Está melhor?- Perguntou a Bella.

- Sim.- Ela estava igualmente desconfortável. Segurou meu braço, e como uma criança, deu um passo para trás de mim. Carlisle pareceu perceber.

- Quer conversar?

- Car...pai,- murmurou Bella, logo emendando ao ver o rosto de Carlisle desmoronar. Tudo o que Carlisle menos queria era que Bella se sentisse menos filha deles depois de tudo. Mas Bella não havia feito por querer, eu sabia disso, mas ele não.- eu estou bem, sério. Eu só não quero conversar agora. Talvez amanhã, ok?- Ele assentiu, compreensivo, e então assim como eu havia feito, seus olhos se voltaram para sua testa.

- O que houve?- Sua voz estava cheia de preocupação.

- Eu cai.- Deu de ombros. Emmett riu estrondosamente, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Esme. Carlisle a levou para o escritório para limpar a ferida, e eu fiquei esperando-a na sala. Tentei encontrar em suas mentes algo que indicasse que já sabiam o que havia acontecido, mas não havia nada. Ou já sabiam que eu tentaria fazer isso, e tentaram não pensar no assunto. Alice, estava um pouco óbvio que sabia. Esperava ver seu rosto com raiva, mas a única coisa que vi era animação e felicidade, além do esforço para não pensar no assunto. Esme mantinha os olhos fixos em mim, o que me incomodou muito. Tentei parecer relaxado, fingindo prestar atenção no jogo, em vão. Imaginei como deveria ser para Esme, saber que Bella e eu nos amamos. Me encolhi com a ideia.

Bella apareceu poucos minutos depois, com um curativo na testa, e em seguida veio até mim. Todos pareciam prestar atenção em cada movimento que Bella fazia, como se ela pudesse ter uma crise de pânico a qualquer momento.

- Estou cansada, vou dormir. Até amanhã.- Anunciou. Bella ficou nas pontas dos pés e aos sussurros pediu para que eu subisse com ela. Isso me fez lembrar que Bella ainda não sabia de nossa audição apurada, e Emmett trocou um olhar suspeito com Jasper.

Constrangido com o olhar de todos em cima de nós, segurei sua mão e subimos as escadas.

- Enfim a sós.- Suspirou fechando a porta.

- Hmm... Bella?- Chamei.

- Sim?

- Na verdade... eles ainda podem nos ouvir.- Disse sem graça e ela me olhou incrédula.

- O quê?

- Todos os nossos sentidos se apuram após nossa transformação, sendo assim, podemos ouvir a longa distâncias, coisas desse tipo.- dei de ombros.

- Mais alguma coisa? Vocês também lançam laser pelos olhos?- Murmurou sarcástica. Eu ri.

- Não, Bella. Aquelas são habilidades especiais. Decorrentes de acordo com nossa personalidade quando humanos. Poucos de nós tem isso. E... não acredito que exista esse dom.- Disse com humor. Bella revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama.

- Quem mais tem? Além de você e Alice?- Perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Jasper. Ele sente as emoções das pessoas, e pode controla-las.

- Tipo... fazer você se sentir animado?- Perguntou.

- É, tipo isso.- Sorri. Era inacreditável como Bella estava lidando fácil com tudo aquilo, apesar de nossa briga, e sua consequente fuga, ela não havia feito nenhuma pergunta sobre seu passado, sua família biológica, ou nada daquilo. E não pareceu se importar com o fato de sermos monstros.

- Ah, claro. Com certeza ele já usou isso comigo.- Revirou os olhos e se levantou, mas eu peguei seu pulso e coloquei a pulseira que havia deixado na floresta. Bella olhou para mim com o olhar culpado.

- Me desculpe.- Murmurou arrependida.

- Bella, eu quero que use a pulseira.- Disse ignorando suas palavras.- Pelo ao menos enquanto me quiser por perto.- Dei de ombros, tentando esconder a dor que me causava ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Eu sempre vou te querer por perto.- Informou.

- Então sempre use a pulseira.- Bella sorriu com ternura e foi para o closet pegar seu pijama e entrou no banheiro.- Vou tomar um banho, estou me sentindo imunda.- Eu ri sentindo a careta em sua voz.

- Tudo bem, eu espero.- disse me acomodando na cama.

Bella foi mais rápida do que de costume. Saiu com os cabelos molhados penteados para trás, um shorts e camiseta claros. Não pude deixar de observa-la enquanto terminava de guardar algumas coisas. Ela puxou o edredom e se deitou ao meu lado.

- Vai passar a noite aqui, não vai?- Ela apoiou a cabeça sobre o punho fechado para observar melhor minha expressão.

- Vou.- Sorri torto. O silêncio se apoderou novamente, mas desta vez, não era desconfortável. Ambos nos olhávamos, eu me aproximei de Bella, e com cuidado coloquei a mão em sua nuca trazendo sua boca de encontro com a minha. O beijo foi tão calmo quanto o primeiro. Minha boca ansiava pela sua, mas sabia que deveria ir devagar com Bella. Seus dedos se enroscaram em meus cabelos e minha mão desceu até suas costas. Bella quebrou o beijo e sorriu para mim.

- Boa noite.- Ela pressionou os lábios um contra o outro, e se esticou para desligar o abajur que iluminava o quarto. Sorri e abracei de costas. Era a melhor sensação do mundo ter Bella em meus braços.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, decidi saciar minha curiosidade.

- Bella?- A chamei.

- O quê?- Grunhiu.

- Te acordei?

- Não. O que foi?- Eu ri de seu mau humor repentino. Obviamente Bella era muito orgulhosa para admitir algo.

- Eu fiquei curioso... você não ficou horrorizada com o fato de sermos vampiros, _monstros_.- Bella apenas havia ficado magoada com o fato de mentirmos para ela.

- Edward, eu amava vocês antes de saber de tudo, por que isso teria de mudar? Não importa o que vocês são, sempre continuaram os mesmos para mim, mas agora, a única diferença é que eu sei o que vocês realmente são.- Eu assenti, mesmo sabendo que não poderia ver. Em seguida sua voz se tornou um sussurro.- Como pode me esconder isso? Sei que você não podia, mas tinha que ter me falado de qualquer maneira. Eu sempre te conto tudo. Tudo. - Falou ressentida.

- Bella... por favor, não vamos começar com isso de novo.- Tentei persuadi-la.

- Não, Edward. Eu quero saber. Por quê?- Eu bufei de frustração.

- Desculpe, você está certa, não deveria ter escondido isso. Mas Bella, entenda, eu achei que isso era o melhor para você, e essa foi a única razão pela qual eu fiz isso. Achei que a protegeria se não soubesse da verdade tão cedo.

- Está tudo bem.- Suspirou.- Vamos esquecer o que houve. O passado, tudo. É apenas eu e você agora, ouviu?

- Hum-hum.

- Ótimo.- Murmurou satisfeita.- Agora é sério, Edward. Eu estou cansada e quero dormir.- Eu ri.

- Ok, ok, boa noite.- Disse beijando seus cabelos.

- Boa noite, Edward.

_**~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~XX~**_

_** Olá novamente! Então, o que acharam? Eu senti falta de algumas reviews no capítulo passado, mas suponho que seja por causa do final de ano: festas, viagens, natal, etc. Perdoados. Mas deixem ai sua opinião, isso me faz muito feliz, independente de qual seja. Bom, agora sobre minha viagem, eu vou ficar algumas semanas fora, e não acho que consiga postar ( falta de internet) então, se eu demorar, já sabem o motivo. Além disso, quero que saibam que no meu Twitter (link no perfil) eu deixo informações sobre a fic, o status dela ( se está acabando o capítulo ou não), então seria legal vocês me acompanharem por lá também. Ah, e eu atualizei a capa da fic, está no meu perfil também.**_

_**Agora, vamos as Reviews:**_

_**Dinda Cullen: Seja bem vinda! **_

_**Lu: Obrigada! Estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso!**_

_**Eu: hahahaha Aposto que o Edward estava se contendo! Mas enfim, acho que agora podemos sossegar!**_

_**Guest: Awn, obrigada! Eu realmente amo ouvir isso! Pode deixar, estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível!**_

_**AnaGrey: Muito obrigada, essa é o tipo de coisa que faz o meu dia! Bom, sobre o beijo... eu acho que já está respondida! Eu não tenho um conograma. Eu tento postar a cada 15 dias, mas nunca é exato. Surgem imprevistos, e eu ainda tenho que revisar para postar, e depois de postado, eu descanso 2 dias antes de recomeçar. Apesar de tudo, eu realmente faço o mais rápido possível para vocês. E muito obrigada, de novo!**_

_**MaluPattz: hahahahaha Eu também acho... principalmente agora que a Alice já sabe de tudo... vamos ver se ela não abre... se não já abriu, o bocão! hahaha**_

_**Natalocas: Também acho! hahaha Mas agora ele já sabe, então podemos ficar sossegadas!**_

_**Ge: Muito obrigada! É algo extremamente gratificante ouvir isso!**_

_** FELIZ NATAL, ATÉ DAQUI ALGUMAS SEMANAS!**_


	12. Realidade

**Não me matem! Sei que demorei para postar, mas eu não consigo escrever tudo de uma vez só. Me desculpem. **

**Espero que gostem desse cap. Eu me inspirei bastante na música UNKNOW, do Coldplay, se quiserem ouvir, fiquem a vontade. **

**XX~XX~XX~XX**

Eram quase dez horas quando senti Bella se mover inquieta na cama, e lentamente abrir os olhos sonolentos. Era tarde para seu horário habitual, mas tinha como justificativa o dia exausto que fora ontem. Afaguei seus cabelos e esperei com que seus olhos se adaptassem com a luz. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Bom dia- ela gemeu se espreguiçando.- Deveria ter aproveitado hoje para descansar, não sei como consegue acordar tão cedo.

- Eu não preciso. Eu não... eu não durmo.- Respondi avaliando sua expressão.

- Nunca?

- Nunca- concordei. Bella deu de ombros.

- Então o que você fica fazendo?

- Observo você dormir- Bella me olhou surpresa.

- Isso deve ser bem entediante.

- Não. Na verdade, é muito interessante. Você é tão calma, tranquila dormindo. É bom te ver assim: sem essa ruguinha de preocupação- passei o dedo entre suas sobrancelhas, desfazendo a pequena ruga que se formava quando estava preocupada com algo.

- É muita novidade de uma vez só- falou em um tom calmo, mas ainda assim, não consegui deixar de me sentir culpado.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos descer, estou com fome.

- Não é para menos, você dormiu por mais de doze horas.

- Doze horas?- Bella disse incrédula. Concordei com um sorriso se formando em meus lábios. Gostava de quando Bella aproveitava para descansar um pouco mais. Um silêncio se instalou no cômodo. Nós dois tínhamos algo importante para conversar, mas ambos não sabíamos como começar. Foi Bella quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Edward...- ela disse meio desconfortável.- Você acha que devemos contar a eles sobre _nós_?- Bella corou.

- Eu acho que eles já deduziram por si mesmos- dei um meio sorriso.- Mas se você quiser, não tem problema. Tenho certeza que Esme irá adorar receber a informação diretamente de nós.

- Não acha que irão ficar bravos? Quero dizer, nós fomos criados como irmãos e tudo mais...- sussurrou.

- Não acho que ficarão. Na realidade, estão muito felizes por nós... bom, quase todos- Bella franziu o cenho, esperando por uma explicação.- Alice está brava com você, por não ter contado nada a ela- Bella revirou os olhos.- Mas apesar de tudo, está feliz por nós.

- Não foi minha culpa, eu não sabia de nada até ontem!

- Mas sabia de seus sentimentos, desde os doze anos, e nunca contou a ninguém.

- Eu contei a você.

- É verdade, mas eu não sabia que se tratava de mim, então não conta.

- Conta sim! Se você tivesse prestado mais atenção, teria notado isso- revirei os olhos.- Além do mais, você também não contou a ninguém, porque Alice não fica brava com você também?!- falou em um tom acusatório.

- Acho que ela já espera coisas assim de mim, mas não de você- eu ri.- Relaxe, ela só vai querer saber de algumas... coisas.

- Coisas? Que coisas?- Bella estreitou os olhos desconfiada.

- Ela quer saber como foi para você... você sabe, o beijo, tudo isso...- sorri maliciosamente para Bella.

- Droga- bufou.- Por que ela não esquece logo isso e finge que nada mudou? Continuo sendo a mesma Bella de antes.

- Está arrependida?- perguntei tentando esconder a tristeza em minha voz.

- É claro que não, Edward! Eu te amo, apenas não quero que me tratem como se fosse diferente; eu não mudei.

- Eu sei, me desculpe- apoiei meu cotovelo ao lado de sua cabeça e delicadamente encostei meus lábios contra os seus. A sensação que sentia ao beijar Bella poderia dizer que era a melhor que já havia experimentado. Seus lábios cálidos e suaves se moviam em sincronia com os meus. Sem quebrar o beijo, consegui ficar totalmente por cima de Bella, apenas apoiando meu peso nos cotovelos. Bella passava as mãos por meu cabelo e eu me limitei a acariciar o alto de sua coxa.

Separei um pouco meus lábios dos seus, lembrando-me que Bella precisava respirar. Ela descansou ofegante sua testa na minha.

- Acho melhor descermos- sugeri antes que perdesse totalmente o controle. Bella assentiu levemente a cabeça.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama, e observei Bella caminhar até o closet. Foi quando notei as manchas escuras em diferentes pontos de seu braço. Eu havia feito aquilo. Eu havia a machucado. A culpa me dominou, aquilo poderia ter acabado muito pior, se Emmett e Jasper não estivessem lá. Provavelmente teria provocado alguma lesão mais grave. Bella era tão frágil, delicada, eu poderia mata-la facilmente. Eu deveria aprender a me controlar melhor se quisesse, daqui para frente, ter Bella ainda mais próxima de mim. Em todos os sentidos.

Meus pensamentos voltaram ao seus eixos quando Bella reapareceu vestindo calça jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida. Provavelmente tentava disfarçar os hematomas do braço, os lugares no qual havia apertado com força demais. Porém, minha atenção se voltou a sua mão, que pressionava sua testa, e um leve gemido escapou por seus lábios.

- Está doendo muito?- Perguntei preocupado.

- Não, só é um pouco incomodo. Acho que vou precisar pedir a papai fazer um novo curativo- disse.

- Venha, você pode tomar seu café e ver Carlisle.

Enlacei Bella pela cintura e caminhei até a porta.

- Bella,- parei com a mão na fechadura.- Acho que deveria conversar com Carlisle. Ele está muito preocupado com você, e se sente bastante culpado pelo o que aconteceu- disse.- Esme tentou convence-lo que está tudo bem, mas seu sentimento de culpa não diminuiu. Acho que talvez pudesse convence-lo se ouvisse você própria dizendo isso.

- Tudo bem, eu falo com ele. Não quero que se sinta mal por nada do que aconteceu- murmurou.

Assim que descemos as escadas, Bella foi preparar seu café da manhã com Esme na cozinha. Alice, Jasper e Rosalie haviam saído para caçar de madrugada, e logo estariam de volta. Sentei-me no sofá da sala ao lado de Emmett, que lia uma revista de entretenimento. Ele levantou os olhos da revista ao me ver.

- E então, como estão as coisas entre vocês?- perguntou. Não havia malícia em sua voz, como eu achei que teria. Ele me olhava _sério_, algo incomum de meu irmão.

- Estamos bem. De algum jeito, Bella conseguiu me perdoar por tudo... você sabe- Emmett assentiu. Não foi a resposta que _ele_ queria, mas entendeu que eu não _queria_ falar sobre aquilo. Não agora. Ele não insistiu.

Como previsto, Alice, Rosalie e Jasper retornaram não muito tempo depois, e se juntaram a nós na sala. Bella foi recebida por Alice com um olhar acusatório, cheio de irritação, que fez Bella encolher ao vê-la. Alice arrastou Bella para o jardim a fim de ter um lugar mais reservado para conversar, embora isso não tenha nos impedido de ouvir os longos suspiros de minha caçula, e os gritos surpresos de Alice. _Definitivamente_ elas não combinavam, mas de certa forma, se davam tão bem uma com a outra, de uma maneira _inacreditável_.

Alice voltou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha saltitando até nós, com Bella frustrada logo atrás.

- Vou falar com o papai- murmurou.

- Ele está no escritório, querida- Esme disse da cozinha.

Observei Bella subir as escadas, até ser surpreendido por Alice.

- Sabe, Edward... às vezes, como um _irmão_ você é decepcionante- revirei os olhos para ela.

- Alice, se eu te contasse você iria estragar _tudo_- bufei. Sabia que Alice não era boa em guardar segredos, todos sabiam disso. Não que fosse muito fofoqueira, mas sua ansiedade era tanta que não conseguia deixar de comentar alguma coisa com alguém. Alice me mostrou a língua.

- Eu não ia contar para ninguém!- murmurou como uma criança emburrada.

- Sei...- revirei os olhos. _Tentei_ me concentrar na conversa de Bella com Carlisle.

- (...) você tem certeza?- a voz de Carlisle perguntou preocupada. Ouvi Bella concordar.- Bella, entenda, ele não vai ser alguém no qual você pode _fugir_, não vai poder evitar seu irmão caso isso tudo dê errado. Não quero _nenhum_ de vocês dois magoados.

- Pai, entenda, eu o _amo_, ele também me ama, e eu nunca faria nada para magoa-lo. Nunca.

- Eu sei Bella, você nunca faria isso intencionalmente, mas as vezes acontecem coisas que não podemos evitar.

- Vai acabar tudo bem, papai, você vai ver.

Uma pequena parte de mim não esperava por aquilo. Achava que iríamos contar de nosso relacionamento juntos para toda a família, mas sabia que Bella era um pouco insegura quanto suas reações, e achava que seria melhor se convencesse _nosso_ pai primeiro.

Ouvi os passos dos dois na escada, e tentei parecer o mais tranquilo o possível. Bella sorriu para mim ao me ver e eu contribuí, dando tapinhas no acento ao lado do meu. Entrelacei nossos dedos e chamei Esme.

Aquele era o momento perfeito, todos estavam na sala, Bella segurava minha mão ao meu lado, em um sinal de apoio. Eu não sabia muito bem como começar, aparentemente, Carlisle notando meu desconforto tentou me ajudar.

- Edward e Bella querem dizer algo a todos. É sobre... _eles_- disse com um pouco de incomodo. Em seguida, olhou para mim esperando que eu continuasse.

- Er... bem, nós estamos... hmm... meio... juntos- minha voz falhou ao pronunciar a última palavra. Esperei pelos protestos, suspiros, gritos de revolta, mas nada veio. Apenas silêncio. Além de Bella, ninguém respirava, ninguém se movia. Não havia surpresa em seus rostos, nem indignação ou raiva. Era como se eu não houvesse falado nada, e eles continuassem esperando que eu desse uma melhor explicação. Mas eu não tinha.

Rosalie foi a primeira a se mover, subindo as escadas, sem falar nada. Bella ameaçou segui-la, mas segurei seu braço.

- Está tudo bem, deixe ela- sussurrei em sua orelha. Em seguida Jasper deu um pequeno sorriso, que demonstrou que estava de acordo.

- Então você anda pegando a Bella, Edward?- Emmett riu estrondosamente, e Esme o repreendeu. Alice pulou em nós, _literalmente_. Começou a tagarelar animadamente sem parar com Bella. Quando finalmente se silenciou, captei o olhar preocupado de Carlisle.

- Já conversei com Bella sobre isso, e suponho que também já saiba minha opinião- pela primeira vez naquele dia, eu senti _vergonha_. Vergonha do que estava fazendo, do que fiz. Eu assenti, e Carlisle deixou a sala.

Mal notamos a presença de Esme atrás de nós até que ela nos abraçou por trás, com a cabeça entre nossos ombros.

- Sabem que sempre vou apoiar vocês, não?- o som de sua voz, calma e delicada me fez sentir bem novamente.- Não se importem com _eles_, com o tempo se acostumam; agora o importante é vocês dois. Se é isso que _querem_, se _realmente_ se amam, então por que estaria errado?- Esme conseguia falar de um jeito que deixava as coisas tão mais _simples_.

- Obrigado, mãe- murmurei. Esme contornou o sofá e eu levantei para abraça-la, e em seguida Bella fez o mesmo.

- Agora vão se divertir um pouco enquanto converso com Carlisle.

Passei o braço ao redor dos ombros de Bella e fomos para o quintal. Encontrei uma boa sombra e me sentei deixando Bella encostar a cabeça em meu peito. Seu silêncio me deixava angustiado.

- Bella?- a chamei. Ela murmurou algo incompreensivo sem levantar a cabeça.- Bella, por favor, fale comigo- delicadamente, levantei seu queixo a forçando a olhar para mim.- Me conte- pedi. Bella suspirou.

- Toda vez que olho para eles é como se estivessem me _culpando_ de algo. Que esperassem mais de mim. Me sinto como se estivesse _traindo_ eles- sussurrou.

- Bella... isso é coisa de sua cabeça- peguei uma mecha que caia por seu rosto e coloquei atrás de sua orelha.- Ninguém a culpa por _nada_, porque você não tem culpa. Não pense assim, por favor.

- Mas-

- Nada de _mas_- disse.- Se você tivesse culpa, eu teria muita mais. Afinal, fui eu quem criei um bebê para depois fazê-lo dele minha _namorada_! Na verdade, se formos analisar por todos os ângulos, isso é pedofilia- ri. Mas a atenção de Bella não estava presente a muito tempo.

- Namorada?- perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Tinha certeza que se pudesse corar o teria feito.

- Ér... bom, eu não lhe pedi _oficialmente_, mas deduzi que depois de tudo nós já fossemos algo assim... e hm, se você não quiser, eu entendo e-

- Edward!- Bella exclamou me fazendo parar de tagarelar palavras atropeladas e sem nexo.- Tudo bem, eu entendi- riu.- A palavra apenas me pegou desprevenida, ok?

- Mas ainda assim eu não te pedi. Bella, você aceita ser minha namorada?- ela revirou os olhos sorrindo.

- É claro que eu aceito- disse. Um enorme sorriso se formou em meu rosto. Aproximei-me dela e a beijei, como se fosse a a primeira vez. Eu nunca me cansaria. Levemente acariciei seu quadril.

Sua testa se encostou com a minha, e sorri.

Como eu estava esperando, Bella fez várias perguntas a respeito de nós, _vampiros_. Eu era muito cauteloso ao responde-las; não queria dizer nada que a assustasse. Muito pelo contrário, Bella lidava com tudo muito bem, como se estivesse aprendendo algo novo. Ela quis saber como cada um da família havia sido transformado, e ouvia tudo como se fosse um lindo conto de fadas.

- E você, Edward? Como foi transformado?- perguntou após eu terminar a história de Alice e Jasper.

- Eu?

- Sim, como foi transformado? Você não pode ter sido sempre assim- no tão pouco tempo que sabia, já havia aprendido tanta coisa.

- É... eu já fui humano- fiz uma breve pausa, juntando as ideias em minha cabeça.- Nasci em Chicago, e fui criado lá. Dezessete anos mais tarde a gripe espanhola atingiu o país. Meu pai morreu, e em seguida minha mãe, mas Carlisle me encontrou a tempo de impedir que eu tivesse o mesmo fim. E desde então moro com ele- termino minha histórias sem detalhes, talvez bastante incompleta, mas não queria que Bella soubesse de tempos ruins, que não valiam a pena relembrar.

- Hmm... você não sente falta de seus pais?- perguntou.

- Carlisle e Esme são os meus pais.

- Você entendeu. Seus pais biológicos.

Soltei um grande suspiro, passando a mão nos fios embaraçados de meu cabelo.

- Não, eu não sinto. Não pense que sou desprezível, mas é que eu apenas não me lembro deles. É como se seus rostos fossem embaçados, e as lembranças que tenho são poucas, e não muito nítidas.

- Da mesma forma de que não me lembro de meus pais?- sussurrou.

- Bella, você era pequena, é impossível se lembrar de algo com a idade que tinha.

- Eu gostaria de lembrar.

- Bella... isso é passado, pense no agora.

- Mas eles também são o agora. O sangue deles também é o meu sangue, eles também são minha família.

- Bella;- falei firme.- _Família_ é quem te cria. Quem te dá amor e carinho, e te ajuda quando precisa, e eles não estão aqui a muito tempo. Se ao menos seu pai estivesse vivo, teria vindo a sua procura, mas não veio. Então por favor, pare com isso, vai magoar Carlisle e Esme.

Bella se encostou no tronco, virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao meu. Demorei alguns minutos para perceber.

- Está chorando?- tentei virar seu rosto para minha direção pelo ombro, mas ela desviou.- Bella... me desculpe... não devia ter sido tão rude.

- Mas foi.

- Eu sei, me perdoe. Venha cá- ignorei os protestos dela e a sentei em meu colo.- Vou tentar ser mais delicado daqui para frente- Bella abraçou forte meu pescoço. A cena me lembrou a foto em meu criado-mudo, quando Bella tinha três anos.

Quando me soltou, percebi seu olhar sobre meu ombro.

- Bella...- comecei, mas descobri o que Bella via atrás de mim. No andar de cima da casa, entre uma frecha entre as cortinas, os grandes olhos dourados nos observavam, mas logo desapareceram ao notarem ser observados. Franzi a testa com os pensamentos nada convenientes.

- Eu preciso falar com ela- Bella disse se desprendendo de meus braços.

- Bella, não precisa. Rosalie precisa aprender a aceitar as coisas.

- Edward, eu não vou suportar viver assim! Por favor- eu ponderei as coisas por um momento, e assenti.

Entramos na casa e subimos as escadas.

- Vou ficar te esperando em meu quarto- avisei.

- Tudo bem- era possível identificar o nervosismo em sua voz.

- Bella, eu já disse: se você não quiser...

- Eu quero, Edward. Agora vá para seu quarto.

Fiquei observando Bella desaparecer de minha vista para me mover.

Todas as vezes, quando sabia que ocorria alguma conversa particular, tentava ignorar ao máximo os pensamentos e vozes das pessoas. Era uma questão de conforto e privacidade. Sabia o quão _constrangedor_ isso poderia ser para _ambos_ de nós.

Liguei a televisão para abafar as vozes e voltei minha atenção para um baralho de cartas, enquanto tentava formar castelos com eles. Meu passatempo não durou muito, pois logo fiquei irritado e rasguei as cartas. E Bella não havia voltado. Por alguma razão eu me preocupava com a ideia de Bella e Rose sozinhas, o que é muito estranho, porque sei que Rosalie jamais faria nenhum mal a Bella. Talvez fosse o fato de Bella saber o que Rosalie era, o que _nós_ éramos, ainda me perturbava um pouco.

Aproveitei o tempo para descobrir o que havia acontecido depois que Bella e eu saímos da casa. Emmett e Jasper saíram para _treinar_, o que em outras palavras seria lutar, mas Esme não aprova muito esse tipo de brincadeira. Alice estava com Esme na mesa da cozinha. Esme estava planejando reformar a garagem, e Alice quis se responsabilizar pela decoração. E Carlisle continuava em seu escritório.

Senti o colchão se afundar ao meu lado e me virei para vê-la. Seu rosto estava calmo, tranquilo. Não sabia ao certo o que Rosalie havia lhe falado, mas a deixou menos nervosa em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo ao nosso redor.

- Você está bem?- perguntei cauteloso. Tentaria ser o mais discreto o possível.

- Sim, Rose tirou um grande peso de minhas costas. Acho que me sinto menos culpada agora.

- Culpada?

- Sim.

Eu esperei com que ela se explicasse melhor, me contasse o que Rosalie havia lhe dito, e qual o motivo de seu comportamento, mas ela não disse. Não queria força-la a dizer nada, mas aquilo, assim com a Bella, também _me_ envolvia.

- Bella, o que Rosalie lhe disse?- sussurrei. Bella me fitou por um momento, sem dizer nada.- Se você não quiser me falar, tudo bem...- disse um pouco desapontado.

- Não... é que eu não sei como falar isso. Mas digamos que Rose tenha um pouco de _ciúmes_.

- Ciúmes? Ciúmes do que?

- De _você_.

- Por que diabos ela teria ciúmes de mim?

Bella suspirou.

- Não é como ela pensa, ela não entendeu ainda que o amor que sinto por você é diferente do que sinto por ela. Ela é minha irmã, e eu a amo, mas você... você é _bem_ mais do que _isso_...- corou.- Eu sempre fui muito apegada a você, mesmo quando o via apenas como um irmão. E apesar de Rose entender o que esse apegamento se tornou, ela queria que eu fosse assim com _ela_. Ela acha que o que ela fez por mim não foi o suficiente, mesmo eu dizendo o contrário.

- Então tudo isso é por causa de ciúmes?- bufei.

- Edward, você tem que entender o ponto de vista dela- repreendeu.- Rose me disse que vocês não podem ter filhos- sussurrou- e esse era o maior sonho dela. Talvez achasse que eu pudesse preencher esse vazio na vida dela, como eu preenchi o de Esme.

- Sim, ela acreditava nisso. Todos nós lamentamos muito por Rosalie, mas ela não deveria ter se prendido tanto a uma incerteza.

Bella se acomodou apoiando o queixo em meu peito.

- Mas nós ainda assim conseguimos nos resolver- sorriu.- Rose entendeu que meus sentimentos por ela são diferentes dos que tenho por você, e isso não significa que a amo mais do que amo você, ou vice versa. Talvez ainda leve um tempo para ela se acostumar com a ideia de que nós somos... namorados- sua face corou ao pronunciar a palavra pela a primeira vez,- mas isso não é nada mais do que esperávamos.

- Acho que _todos_ vão precisar de um tempo para se adaptar- _menos Alice_, pensei rindo com sigo mesmo.

- Qual é a graça?- perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O quanto Alice ficou animada com tudo isso. É incrível o quanto nada a surpreende!- nós dois rimos.

- Alice é uma figura...- suspirou.

- E você também- e selei meus lábios com os dela.

**E ai, o que acharam? Deixem _Reviews_, por favor! **

**E obrigada a todos que estão seguindo e comentando a fic, é muito importante para o desenvolvimento dela! **

**E para os que ainda não sabem, no meu twitter (ladyfrozenapple, link no perfil), eu posto o status da fic, spoilers e muito mais, então que quiser é só me seguir!**

**Até o próximo cap!**


	13. Conceitos

_**Olá, desculpem a demora! Bem, este capítulo está pequeno, mas muito importante! **_

_**Boa leitura.**_

Eu não me lembrava da ultima vez em que demorei tanto para me arrumar. Eu não realmente me importava com a aparência quando saia de casa, ou me importava em parecer apresentável.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde o dia em que havíamos revelado a Bella nossa natureza, e que até então, vem lidando bem com isso. Passávamos a tarde juntos, fazendo trilha, passeando por Port Angeles, ou simplesmente deitados no sofá enrolados no edredom assistindo algum filme ou seriado: não era preciso muita coisa para a atividade se tornar interessante. Alice passou a insistir mais na minha arrumação, alegando ser um favor a Bella, e não a mim. Tenho cedido, embora de má vontade, a seus desejos.

Mas hoje, foi o primeiro dia em que a iniciativa viera de mim, e não de minha irmã. Eu pedira a sua opinião para escolha da roupa, é claro. Nunca entendi muito bem todo aquele negócio de combinação de cores, e da roupa não ser adequada para um clima ou outro.

Me olhei uma última vez no espelho. Alisando a camisa azul clara, e endireitando a gola do blaser preto. Com um suspiro nervoso, me forcei a sair do quarto e caminhar até o final do corredor. Meu punho hesitou no ar, antes de bater duas vezes na porta. Ouvi a sola de seu sapato ecoando pelo quarto apressadamente para vir atender a porta.

A primeira coisa que captou meu olhar pela fresta que se abria foram seus olhos chocolates que me avaliavam com interesse. Ela não havia usado muita maquiagem, como eu gostava, deixava seu rosto com uma beleza natural, mais puro e inocente. Em seguida, meus olhos desceram para seu vestido de alças e cor ameixa, deslizava por seu corpo até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

- Eu talvez tenha exagerado um pouco,- Bella disse notando a minha falta de reação,- eu avisei a Alice mas-

- Está perfeita. Absolutamente perfeita- um sorriso discreto surgiu em meu rosto. Não era apenas o vestido que lhe caia bem, ele apenas realçava a graça natural que Bella tinha. Ela própria poderia se arrumar com o que quer que fosse e ainda assim estaria incrível.

- Obrigada- sussurrou corando.

- Está pronta?- perguntei lhe oferecendo o braço. Ela assentiu.

Eu havia planejado a vários dias este encontro. Tinha que ser perfeito, era o primeiro, e eu faria de tudo para que Bella se lembrasse de cada detalhe com uma lembrança agradável. Havia reservado lugares em um ótimo restaurante em Port Angeles, no qual Bella e eu frequentávamos juntos à anos, desde que era criança, e mesmo comida humana me dando repulsa, eu gostava do lugar, e das lembranças que tinha com ele.

Com exceção de Alice, estavam todos fora. Prefeririam nos deixar a sós, ou quase isso, para termos mais privacidade, e mesmo com a teimosia de Alice em se retirar, ela, por incrível que pareça, estava respeitando nossos limites.

Guiei Bella até a porta da frente, o ar fresco da noite invadindo a sala. Abri a porta do volvo para Bella, e esperei ela se acomodar para fechar a porta, dando a volta no carro e sentando no banco do motorista.

Bella parecia mais tímida do que de costume. Sorria levemente, como se tentasse conter um sorriso enorme. Talvez fosse o fato que seria a primeira vez que encarávamos as coisas como eram: nós moramos na mesma casa e estamos _namorando_.

Quando já abria caminho na estrada, peguei a mão de Bella que repousava em seu colo, e a beijei.

- Nervosa?- perguntei sorrindo.

- Um pouco, tenho que confessar...- corou.

Eu ri silenciosamente, roçando meus dedos em sua face. Suspirei.

- Se a algumas semanas atrás me pedissem para imaginar esta cena diria que seria impossível.

- Tenho certeza de que não é o único- riu.

- Não, Bella. Você não entende. Eu sempre me senti no dever de cuidar e proteger você, não é como se algum dia isso pudesse passar por minha cabeça. Imaginar isso seria...- deixei a frase morrer no ar.

- Ninguém podia saber- sussurrou.

- Eu sabia- disse firme. Um silêncio tomou conta do carro, e mesmo olhando para a estrada, podia sentir o olhar de Bella em meu rosto.

- Sabia?- perguntou franzindo a testa.

- É claro que sabia, Bella. Desde o começo, eu sentia, mas nunca imaginei as proporções que as coisas podiam tomar. Até aquele dia, o dia em que te encontramos, eu me sentia tão vazio e sozinho, como se faltasse algo dentro de mim. E depois que você apareceu... eu comecei a ver as coisas de um modo diferente. Entendi o porque de Carlisle não deixar de amar Esme, ou de Rosalie não se cansar de Emmett. Porque eles estão ligados por amor, no qual um indivíduo pertence ao outro. Eu não tinha ninguém, entende, ninguém havia me feito se sentir tão... vivo antes. Eu sabia que era você.- suspirei. Era tão bom poder me abrir depois de tanto tempo. Eu tentava me controlar às vezes, mas as coisas chegaram a um ponto que era capaz de me enlouquecer. Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Eu nunca tive essa intenção.

- Eu sei. Mas fico grato que tenha conseguido, da mesma maneira- sorri.

Por mais de metade do caminho, Bella preferiu ficar em silêncio. Eu sabia que estava pensando em algo- algo importante- por suas linhas de expressão. Eu a conhecia bem demais. Não ousei interromper o silêncio. Era confortável. E mesmo com Bella perdida em seus pensamentos, era possível ainda assim, conversar com ela. Não da mesma maneira, é claro, mas com gestos, e carinhos que trocávamos.

Quando estacionei o carro, desci para ajudar Bella também, deixando o carro nas mãos do manobrista. Segurei em sua mão enquanto a guiava para dentro do restaurante. Eu havia reservado as mesas, optando por um lugar mais reservado do salão, para que Bella e eu pudéssemos ter mais privacidade a sós. A recepcionista nos levou até o lugar solicitado e chamou um garçom para nos servir. Eu, como sempre, dispensei qualquer tipo de alimento, e deixei Bella a vontade para escolher seu prato.

- Não entendo porque não escolheu algo em que você também aproveitasse de alguma maneira, Edward- disse ela após o garçom se retirar.

- Pensei que fosse algo que gostasse: sair para jantar... _aqui_- dei de ombros.

- É claro que gosto, mas não faz sentido um encontro que apenas um de nós aproveite!

- Bella, contanto que esteja _feliz_, e _comigo_, já é o suficiente para mim- sorri.- Você sabe disso.

- Ok, então vamos combinar o seguinte: na próxima vez, você escolhe algo que o faz feliz, então ficarei mais feliz ainda, que tal? Nós dois saímos ganhando.

- Nossa, Srta. Cullen, mal começamos nosso primeiro encontro e já vem pensando no segundo!?- zombei. Não que o fato me incomodasse, porque definitivamente não era verdade.

- Bom, eu pensei...

- Bella, estou brincando- a tranquilizei segurando sua mão por cima da mesa.- Eu pretendo ter muito mais do que esse ou dois encontros. Eu passaria toda a minha vida com você- disse com uma pontada de tristeza.

Vi Bella engolir em seco, e em seguida morder o lábio inferior.

- Edward... sobre isso... como vai ser depois?

- Depois? Depois do quê?- tentei enrolar.

- Você sabe... não vai me querer quando eu estiver parecendo uma velha.

- Eu sempre vou te querer, Bella.

- Edward- ela disse séria.- Um dia eu vou morrer. Não vou mais existir. Pode não ser um problema agora, mas pense daqui dez, vinte anos, quando não der mais para ignorar nossa diferença de idade. Não importa quantos anos passem, você sempre estará com essa aparência perfeita de dezessete anos.

Ela esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, e quando percebeu que eu não iria, continuou.

- Mesmo que aparência não fosse o problema, eu não conseguiria viver assim, sabendo que a qualquer momento eu posso deixar de ver minha família para sempre.

- Ainda temos muito tempo para pensar. Não é hora, nem momento para discutirmos sobre isso- disse cansado.

- Não, não é. Mas eu sei que será a única oportunidade que tenho para falar com você sem ter a incerteza de saber se alguém está ou não ouvindo nossa conversa.

- Aqui tem muita gente.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer- bufou irritada.

- O que você está sugerindo, Bella?

Senti as golfadas de ar que entravam e saiam por seus pulmões, e quanta tensão havia em seus ombros. Embora eu já soubesse o que queria, eu me recusava a aceitar que era verdade.

- Eu quero ser igual a você, Edward. Eu quero que você me transforme- ela se calou logo em seguida, em expectativa sobre minha resposta.

- Bella, você tem noção do que está pedindo? Isso não será algo no qual se pode voltar atrás, entende? É permanente. Você tem alguma remota noção do quanto alguns de nós gostariam de poder voltar atrás? Ter a chance de escolher? Não sabe do que está abrindo mão nessa vida. Veja Rosalie por exemplo. Tem ideia do que ela faria para ter sua vida de volta?- sussurrei entre dentes. Parei de falar quando o garçom se aproximava com o prato de Bella. Ele o deixou na mesa e se retirou. Bella mordiscou seu ravioli sem olhar para mim.

- Eu sei, Rose me falou sobre isso, conversei com ela também.

- E ainda assim continua pensando da mesma maneira?- perguntei indignado e ela concordou.

- Alice me disse que-

- Alice não conta. Ela não se lembra de sua vida humana, não tem do que sentir falta.

- Não interessa, Edward, ela não me deu sua versão da história, ela me deu concelhos. Alice me aconselhou a seguir o que acho que é melhor para mim, o que neste caso, é ficar com a minha família- Bella disse firme e com determinação. Eu nunca a vi falar com tanta certeza de algo, e isso me fez recuar. Endireitei minha postura na cadeira, apoiando minhas costas no encosto. Ela tinha razão, pelo ao menos parte dela. Se eu lhe tirasse essa oportunidade de ficar com as pessoas que ama, seria ainda pior do que se tirasse sua vida, porque afinal, como ela poderia ser feliz sabendo que algum dia deixaria tudo isso para trás. Seria um ato muito mais egoísta.

- E-eu acho que deve falar com Carlisle- gaguejei.

- Tudo bem, mas não acho que será muito necessário. Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero- e foram aquelas palavras que me deixaram ainda mais com medo.

Deixei Bella terminar a sua refeição com calma. Talvez desde o início, a intenção deste encontro tenha sido ter a conversa sobre sua transformação.

Mesmo após ouvi-la dizendo com todas as palavras, ainda não entendia como alguém poderia abrir tanto mão de sua humanidade. Entendia seu ponto e propósito no entanto, mas isso me fazia ficar ainda mais dividido.

Gostaria que houvesse outro meio para nós. Sabia que não apenas eu, mas toda a família sofreria se Bella não vivesse eternamente conosco, mas também haveria dor se ela se arrependesse mais tarde. Ela podia não notar essas pequenas coisas, mas elas com certeza seriam de enorme diferença no futuro. Eu tinha certeza, que seria o que sentiria mais culpa se a própria se arrependesse.

Dirigi para casa mais rápido do que na ida. Não sei do que estava exatamente fugindo- talvez fosse até mim mesmo. Queria adiar os problemas em minha mente, mas sabia que mais tarde teria de encarar a realidade. Bella sentava ao meu lado, quieta, mas o silêncio não era como o da ida, era carregado de tensão. Sendo Bella, eu sabia que ela provavelmente se preocupava de ter dito algo errado, e se culpava por isso.

Ela estava certa de ter me contado isso. Podia agora entender o seu lado, e tentar encontrar uma saída melhor para todos, e era assim que um casal funcionava.

_**E então, o que acharam? Escrevam REVIEWS, por favor! O próximo cap é o EPÍLOGO, então será bem curto e rápido de escrever!**_


	14. Epílogo

_**Olá! Espero não ter deixado vocês impacientes, sei o quanto é chato esperar por mais capítulos. **_

_**Por favor, gostaria de pedir a vocês para deixarem REVIEWS, como este sendo o último cap da fic. **_

**Obrigada, boa leitura.**

Observei Bella deitar-se na maca nervosa.

- Bella... eu já disse, ainda dá tempo de mudar de ideia...- suspirei.

- Eu sei o que eu quero- disse firme, em seguida pressionou os lábios em uma linha firme.

- Mas não precisa ser hoje, não há necessidade de pressa.

- Edward- bufou irritada agora.- Eu já fiz minha escolha e não vou voltar atrás, então nem ouse tentar me persuadir.

Eu sorri com sua determinação, isso, de certa forma, me fazia sentir melhor, sabendo que ela estava tão segura de si, aliviava um pouco de meu medo.

No mês em que se passou depois de Bella colocar sua mortalidade em questão foi um período não muito agradável em nossa casa. As possibilidades que tínhamos não eram muitas, e isso só nos fazia voltar ao que todos estavam tentando evitar. Bella fazia questão de lembrar todos os dias que ninguém a estava forçando a transformar, e que tudo vinha dela mesma.

A família inteira, assim como eu, ficou com o pé atrás após seu pedido. Havia muitos prós e contras, alguns que muitos de nós jamais abririam a mão. Esme, Jasper, Alice e Emmett aceitaram toda a ideia após terem certeza de que era isso que Bella queria. Já eu, Carlisle e Rosalie demoramos um pouco mais para nos convencermos. Rosalie teve algumas conversas sérias com Bella, mas vendo que nada adiantaria, cedeu a seus pedidos. Carlisle e eu fomos um pouco mais difíceis. Ambos de nós tínhamos os mesmos temores: de Bella se arrepender no futuro, e não podermos mais fazer nada para reverter a situação. Depois de algumas semanas conversando com Bella juntos, chegamos a um acordo, não de boa vontade. Só teríamos certeza de termos tomado a decisão correta quando Bella abrisse os olhos novamente em sua nova vida.

Carlisle se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Acho que vou deixar vocês a sós agora. A morfina já está fazendo efeito, então quando quiserem...- ele deixou a frase morrer no ar e saiu do cômodo, indo se juntar ao restante da família. E enfim estávamos a sós.

- Já sabe o que fazer- Bella disse após a porta se fechar.

- Está pronta?- perguntei.

- Mais do que isso. Já está mais do que na hora.- Ela deitou a cabeça na maca fitando o teto.

Olhei pelo que parecia- e era- a última vez que via seus olhos castanho chocolate, antes de eles virarem vermelhos como sangue. Percebi também o quanto o som de seu coração, que agora ecoava pelo quarto, faria falta.

Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios levemente.

- Eu te amo- sussurrei.

E em seguida meus dentes perfuraram sua garganta.

**FIM**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ****REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

_******Foi bom enquanto durou, mas gostaria de avisar que tenho NOVOS PROJETOS a caminho, então, se quiserem acompanhar meu trabalho é só me seguir!**_

_******OBS: Já dá pra sacar que daqui pra frente é mais ou menos a história de BD, (só que sem a Nessie).**_

******xx**


End file.
